Desencuentro
by Karaan
Summary: Se dice que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Y eso, Naruto lo comprenderá muy tarde. Durante mucho tiempo tuvo el amor a su lado y cuando se dé cuenta que está a punto de perderlo: ¿Qué hará para evitarlo? ¿Podrá conseguirlo? NaruSasu
1. Amigo

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, les traigo una nueva propuesta, que de nueva no tiene mucho pero espero puedan encontrarle el gusto.

Cualquier parecido que le encuentren a esta historia con una película, no es mera coincidencia. De hecho, es un "basado en" (que no estoy muy segura de estar en lo correcto, podría ser bien una adaptación, es solo que contiene muchas escenas originales, y con esto quiero decir que son de mi completa autoría) del filme "Made of honor" (Dama de honor) una comedia romántica.

Espero que en realidad les guste, y no vean spoilers, no valen la pena (?) x'D Mejor se imaginan a nuestra hermosa parejita. :3

Tal vez el título no tenga mucho sentido ahora, pero lo tendrá.

Bien, esta historia la he comenzado hace ya un rato, no tenía planeado publicarla hasta que estuviese terminada, pero si no tengo un estímulo probablemente se quede en el olvido. Y yo creo que todo lo que ha requerido un buen esfuerzo merece la pena salir a la luz, así que me he decidido a publicarla.

Tengo muchas cosas en mente, y soy consciente de que algunos de ustedes esperan la secuela de un one shot (Amarte es mi pecado) que pienso comenzar a escribir muy pronto, cuando tenga un par de capítulos avanzados entonces podrán leerla. :) Todo a su tiempo.

Con respecto a éste capítulo, es como un prólogo, el encuentro, cómo todo comenzó. En fin, es un poco simplón quizás, pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia se viene interesante.

Cabe aclarar que no es Japón (ya me cansó un poco), la trama se desarrolla en Nueva York, los personajes de relleno, no conocidos y demás no tienen nombres japoneses, sino de dicho lugar, para que siempre haya esa conexión y sea lo más convincente posible.

**Advertencia:**

**Esto es un fic que involucra donceles, así que si no te gusta la temática, te pido no leas y si lo haces, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**Con respecto al Mpreg, ya sé que no está en las advertencias del resumen, y eso se debe a que aún no estoy segura si es algo que voy a agregar o no. Probablemente lo haga, pero soy muy cambiante, así que nada es seguro.**

Sin más que agregar, lean, espero les guste...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

(será la única vez que lo aclare)

* * *

**_1_**

Universidad de Nueva york (2002)

La música se escuchaba por todo lo alto, jóvenes disfrutaban de la fiesta más grande auspiciada en el campus, bailaban, tomaban y se divertían celebrando la noche de Halloween. Los disfraces eran diversos desde los más comunes como personajes animados, personalidades famosas y seres mitológicos, así como los más exóticos y exuberantes.

—Hola, chicas —flirteaba un joven. Llevaba en la cabeza la máscara de un zorro de color rojizo y el disfraz se completaba con una larga cola. Se movía entre la multitud, saludando y coqueteando con toda las chicas y donceles que se atravesaban en su camino.

—Eres popular, zorrito —susurró con tono meloso una joven de piel morena con disfraz de conejita.

El joven volteó y la miró con picardía.

—¡Karui, querida! —la abrazó para luego separarse y escudriñarla con la mirada—. Te ves muy sexy esta noche.

—Gracias —sonrío—. ¿A cuántas le has dicho lo mismo hoy? —le propinó un golpe suave en el hombro.

El chico rió después de tambalearse un poco debido al alcohol ingerido.

—Tan agresiva como siempre… —sonrió complacida.

—Y dime… —jugueteó con el disfraz del joven—. ¿Quién será tu víctima esta noche?, ¿acaso será una de esas niñas tontas que tanto te gustan… o te animarás con un desabrido doncel?

El aludido rió con ganas ante la pregunta.

—Eres mordaz, querida —le acarició el moreno rostro a la chica—. Sabes que las niñas no son tontas, sino amigables y los donceles no son desabridos, sino un poco más despreocupados —suspiró derrotado—. Aunque claro está, que no todos son así.

—Claro, por eso buscas siempre a las más "amigables" y los más "despreocupados" —añadió sardónica.

El chico asintió divertido.

—Sin duda, y respondiendo a tu pregunta… quedé con Ronny—se acercó a la oreja de la chica para susurrarle—: Me invitó a su habitación.

—Así que será un doncel después de todo —sonrió de medio lado—, espero no pierdas la cuenta. Bueno, sería más fácil decir con quiénes no te has acostado aún.

—Vaya, arruinas mi reputación —se burló—. Es por eso que lo llevo bien anotado, ya sabes que no repito, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Tu regla número uno —repuso la morena.

—Así es…

—Me muero de ganas de saber… —se acercó insinuante al joven, toqueteando su pecho—, ¿cuándo cambiarás de opinión? Te darías cuenta que repetir es muy satisfactorio…

—Tú no cambias —agregó con una amplia sonrisa, escondida bajo la máscara—. Ahora, si me permites… —se quitó de encima a la chica—, debo ir en busca de mi acompañante. No quiero que piense que lo he dejado plantado.

Dicho eso retomó su camino, a paso lento, tambaleante pero determinado. Se adentró en el edificio y tomó las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso. En el transcurso se topó con muchachas y jóvenes donceles que lo saludaban con efusividad. Sacó un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo vio con detenimiento.

—Once B…

Se acercó a la puerta y comprobó que el letrero pequeño de la misma coincidía con la del papel.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó—. ¿Dónde dijo que estaba la llave? —buscó en la parte de arriba del marco de la puerta, donde había un espacio para almacenaje. Encontró el objeto y lo introdujo en la cerradura para luego girarla— ¡Creo que llegó la hora de la acción!

Entró a tropezones en la habitación alumbrada por una tenue luz proveniente de una pequeña lámpara en la mesa de noche.

—Ronny… —llamó en un susurro para luego comenzar a desabotonar la camisa con torpeza—. Tengo un regalito para ti —sacó la prenda por completo y se acercó a la cama donde minutos antes había divisado un bulto, perteneciente a una persona—. ¿Por qué te acostaste tan temprano? —levantó la sábana y se metió en la cama— Ronny… —abrazó por la espalda al chico, quien de inmediato se dio vuelta.

Al descubrir su rostro gracias al resplandor de la luna que entraba por la ventana, se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…! —gritaron ambos. El ruido retumbó en las paredes del lugar, el chico se levantó y en un impulso por defenderse buscó lo primero que le ayudara a deshacerse del invasor. Tomó un frasco que tenía cerca y lo roció en el rostro del joven que aún se encontraba cubierto por la máscara.

El agredido cayó de espaldas al suelo, gritando debido al ardor en sus ojos. El chico continuaba asustado, así que tomó el teléfono para poder pedir ayuda.

—¡Ah, mis ojos! —chillaba en el suelo, quitándose la máscara para restregarse los ojos—. ¡¿Dónde está Ronny?! —gritó.

El joven lo miró intrigado, interrumpiendo su comunicación.

—¿Ronny?

—Sí, ¡¿Dónde está?!

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —exigió saber.

—¡Él me dejó entrar! —explicó exasperado.

—¿Te dijo que estaría aquí su compañero de cuarto? —preguntó molesto.

—¡Dijo que estarías en la biblioteca porque eres un nerd!

El joven se molestó, buscó una almohada y comenzó a atacar al contrario.

—¡Yo no soy un nerd! —repartió varios golpes en la cabeza, mientras el otro se quejaba y era arrojado de nuevo al suelo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —vociferó— ¡¿Qué fue eso, gas pimienta?!

El joven se despabiló y todo el frasco entre sus manos, leyendo la etiqueta.

—Tommy Hilfiger…

—¡Me quieres dejar ciego! —chilló dramáticamente.

—Fue lo primero que encontré —se justificó.

—Yo no quería hacerte daño, fue una confusión…

—Lo sé… —se levantó de la cama y ayudó al joven a reponerse—. Te llevaré a la sala común para que te enjuagues —el agredido se levantó, y se puso la ropa que el otro chico le había pasado.

Se lavó los ojos en un bebedero mientras el otro servía dos cafés.

—De ahora en adelante me cuidaré cuando me meta en la cama… —murmuró.

—Eso te caería muy bien —repuso el joven con burla— ¡Ah! —gritó de dolor por haberse quemado los dedos al servir líquido caliente en un vaso delgado—. ¡Siempre me pasa lo mismo! —tomó el recipiente con rapidez para colocarlo en una mesa y sentarse en el sillón.

—Inventé algo para que no pase eso —dijo secándose el rostro con un paño. El otro chico lo miró incrédulo—. En serio, es una cosa que rodea la taza de café para que no te quemes —explicó sentándose en el sillón de enfrente—. Lo llamaré "El collar", ¿te gusta? —sonrió—. Brillante idea.

—Sé todo sobre ti —agregó el joven—, conozco tu discurso —habló con sorna.

—¿En serio? —dijo con fingida sorpresa.

—Sí, ya casi te gradúas y seduces a los de primero… —se cruzó de brazos mostrando una sonrisa ladeada—. Haz dormido con la mitad de mi piso.

—La mitad de tu piso son mujeres y donceles… —remarcó lo evidente.

—Como sea… eres un descarado —añadió fastidiado—. Los atraes con el pretexto de que conociste a un cantante famoso, lo cual dudo —lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

El chico reparó por primera vez en el joven doncel, ya que la poca luz en la habitación y luego el incidente con sus ojos le habían impedido apreciar su figura.

Se trataba de un chico de unos dieciocho años, de contextura delgada, un poco más bajo que él mismo pero alto para ser un doncel, ya que solían tener el tamaño promedio de las chicas. Tenía un rostro de facciones delicadas y hermosas: Ojos rasgados, negros y profundos, pestañas largas; nariz pequeña y perfilada; pómulos ligeramente pronunciados, labios irregulares porque el inferior era más grueso y apetecible, cabello negro con reflejos azules con una corte moderno levantado en puntas en la parte de atrás, una delicada y nívea piel. Simplemente perfecto.

—En realidad, es cierto —se acercó para sentarse a un lado del moreno—. Conocí a Gene Simmons*, firmó mi CD. Lo tengo arriba en mi cuarto, al lado de "El collar". ¿Quieres ir? —finalizó con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Tratas de seducirme? —enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—No, solo quiero ver tu reacción…

—Mi reacción… —repitió incrédulo.

—Sí, tu cara de perro —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlesca.

—¡¿Estás diciéndome perro?! —espetó ofendido.

—No, solo pruebo mi teoría.

—Ah, que ingenioso —repuso con desdén—. ¿Y de qué va esa teoría?

—Bueno, cuando a una persona le atrae otra, se le nota —repuso con naturalidad—, es la misma mirada que tiene un perro antes de comer.

El azabache fijó su mirada en el otro con enojo.

—¡Eres un patán!, ¡qué ofensivo! —gruñó—, y estás loco.

—No, soy honesto. La honestidad es la mejor política —se apoyó en el brazo del sillón, observando como el doncel se incorporaba dispuesto a hacerle frente.

El azabache clavó su mirada en el otro, escudriñándolo, mirándole con fijeza. Notó que se trataba un joven de aproximadamente veintiún años, de cabello rubio y rebelde, algunos mechones caían en su frente dándole un aspecto despreocupado y juvenil. Ojos de un celeste intenso y brillante. Tres marcas en cada mejilla que le daban un semblante gracioso y tierno, labios carnosos, nariz larga. Hombros anchos, espalda fornida, un poco más alto que él y la piel de un tono bronceado natural y atractivo. Debía admitir que era un hombre bien parecido.

—Está bien, ¿quieres que sea honesto contigo? —se colocó de rodillas en el asiento—. Me especializo en bellas artes, estudio las proporciones del rostro humano —el rubio se incorporó para prestarle atención—. Tu nariz está encorvada en la punta —puso su dedo en la parte mencionada—,lo que se acentúa por tu labio superior grueso y tus ojos… —acercó dos dedos para señalarlos—, están muy separados —dijo con burla.

El aludido lo observaba sorprendido, nunca antes le habían hablado de esa forma.

»Eso debería ayudar a ajustar tu nariz, y siento pena por ti. Que tengas que valorarte a través de este ego insaciable y este deporte sexual de acostarte con chicas y donceles inseguros. ¡Yo… jamás tendría sexo con alguien como tú! —le arrojó el paño que le había quitado de la cara minutos antes y se levantó para ir de regreso a su dormitorio dejándolo perplejo.

Parpadeó varias veces, cuando reaccionó se levantó del sillón y lo siguió.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—. ¡Hey, espera!, ven acá —el moreno seguía su rumbo, sin detenerse. Cuando el rubio lo alcanzó ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo—. Me encantó lo que dijiste.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó sin interés.

—De tu honestidad —explicó—, eso fue casi mejor que tener sexo sin… sin llanto —el moreno lo miró de reojo.

—De hecho, me siento muy bien, te lo merecías…

—Tal vez… —murmuró—…nadie había sido tan honesto conmigo —habló emocionado.

—Se llama, _amigo_ —explicó el doncel.

—Sí, pues no tengo muchos… —lo pensó un momento—, mejor dicho ninguno.

—No me extraña, con tu estilo de vida —agregó con desaprobación—. Pareces del tipo capaz de acostarte con la novia de tu mejor amigo y no tener remordimientos al respecto.

El chico de ojos azules vaciló unos minutos.

—Sí, probablemente lo soy.

—No me sorprende… —repuso irónico.

—Soy Naruto, por cierto…

—Sasuke —habló escueto, aún sin voltear.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del moreno.

—Bien, adiós —exclamó cortante.

Se pararon uno frente a otro. El rubio tomó titubeante la mano del doncel y con caballerosidad depositó un suave beso.

—Adiós —esbozó una amplia y complacida sonrisa.

El moreno alejó su mano con desaire.

—Te sudan las manos —espetó con repulsión.

—Tu pijama es transparente —lo observó de pies a cabeza. El aludido rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta.

Se adentró en la habitación y observó recostado en la cama a su compañero.

—Naruto, ¿eres tú? —se incorporó el doncel, mostrando lo ebrio que se encontraba—. ¿Me muestras tu autógrafo de Gene Simmons?

Sasuke lo contemplaba divertido y Naruto con ganas de salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

De repente, Ronny tomó la máscara de zorro que habían dejado sobre la cama y se escucharon repulsivas arcadas. Cuando se repuso, limpió su boca y sonrió a sus espectadores.

Sasuke cerró un poco la puerta y se dirigió al rubio con diversión.

—Es todo tuyo…_amigo_.

Naruto hizo un gesto de desagrado, abrió de nuevo la puerta donde se encontraba el chico sonriéndole expectante.

—Ronny…

—¿Sí? —preguntó ilusionado.

—A dormir —cerró la puerta, dio media vuelta y se fue tras Sasuke.

De ahora en adelante, no lo perdería de vista. Quería que formara parte de su vida, por las buenas o por las malas, ya fuese para bien o para mal.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. ^^

¿Qué les pareció? -tragá con dificultad-

Me he tomado el tiempo para poder adaptar las personalidades, sobre todo con Sasuke que aunque sea un doncel sique teniendo ese temperamento fuerte, no me va el OoC y quiero que me quede lo mejor posible.

Siempre recordando algo importante: Es un AU, Sasuke no es un vengador, no ha tenido traumas de infancia, etc, etc, etc así que no esperen que su comportamiento sea el mismo.

Lo mismo pasa con Naruto y los demás personajes. ;)

Sé que no está óptimo, pero es solo el comienzo. Se pondrá mejor, ¡de verás! :feellikeNaruto: n_nU

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir, mas que espero merecer aunque sea un review xDD

Vamos que son gratis, sáquenme de mi inseguridad... D;

Se cuidan, hasta la próxima. n_n7

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

* Gene Simmons, es el vocalista de una banda de rock llamada "Kiss".

**Karan**


	2. Diez años después

¡Hola queridos lectores!

Bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir?... ¡Les gustó este fic! No lo puedo creer, a pesar de haber empezado un poco...flojo x'D

Bueno, les traigo el capítulo número dos y lo cierto es que, no sabría describirlo, espero les cause una buena impresión, conoceremos un poco la relación de nuestros tortolitos (?)xD

Sin más que agregar, lean! ;)

* * *

**_2_**

Manhattan (2012)

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz comenzaba a colarse por los ventanales e iluminaba la habitación haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Se desesperezó y notó que tenía compañía.

—¿Y esta, quién es? —se preguntó al notar a la chica rubia, quien reposaba a su lado ajena a la incógnita del hombre que la miraba sin recordar su identidad.

Buscó su reloj y dio un salto de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? —inquirió la joven adormilada aún.

—Jamás repito la dosis —repuso sentándose en la orilla de la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

—No es lo que estuvimos haciendo anoche —agregó abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Eso fue diferente —explicó mirándola por sobre el hombro—, repetir la dosis significa salir con la misma chica dos noches seguidas —sonrió con picardía—, y sabes que no lo hago.

—¿No podrías romper una de tus estúpidas reglas? —le susurró al oído.

—No —continuó vistiéndose—. Lo lamento, no rompo mis reglas —se levantó y le dio un rápido beso en la boca—, es una regla que tengo —la chica resopló derrotada y él salió del departamento a paso veloz.

Bajó del edificio, se subió a su convertible gris y condujo lo más rápido posible. Recorrió la enorme ciudad hasta detenerse frente a una cafetería, leyó el letrero "Starbucks" y entró.

Todos los días pasaba por el lugar y compraba café, era su favorito.

—Bueno días —saludó—, quiero un capuccino grande y un descafeinado triple grande extra caliente sin azúcar, solo llene el setenta por ciento del vaso. Gracias —se alejó de la caja y pasó a retirar su pedido—. Permítame le coloco un collar a su café —tomó un trozo de papel redondeado de color marrón y lo deslizó por debajo del vaso hasta colocarlo justo en el medio.

—Muchas gracias —respondió una señora mayor.

—Escuché que quien inventó esto se lleva un centavo por cada uno…

—Estás jugando —rió la mujer.

—No, no podría —la miró orgulloso—, creo que gana bien—presumió.

—Oh, lo siento —habló una joven a su lado—. Creo que tomé el suyo por accidente —esbozó una sonrisa seductora.

El de ojos azules le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Descuida —tomó el vaso—, gracias.

—Cuando quieras —la joven agarró su café y salió del lugar.

Minutos después el rubio salió del local y subió a su auto, colocando los recipientes a un lado.

Manejó por la ciudad y se detuvo frente a un monumental edificio, se trataba de un museo. Bajó del auto, tomó los vasos y se adentró en el lugar. Camino por los largos y amplios pasillos, rodeado por paredes y pisos de un impecable blanco complementado con esculturas, pinturas y demás obras de arte en las que él nunca reparaba.

Entró a un gran salón impregnado con el terrible olor a pintura fresca y plásticos protectores por doquier, era al parecer un área en restauración, se acercó hasta una persona que se encontraba de espaldas, retocando una enorme pintura.

—¡Buen día! —saludó llamando la atención de un joven—, café como te gusta —le ofreció el vaso. Éste volteó y tomó el recipiente.

—Hmp… justo a tiempo —se bajó del banco en el que se encontraba apoyado—, ya casi termino de pintarlo.

—Se hace tarde, hice una reservación —lo tomó del brazo—, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, Sasuke —le dijo en tono amenazador.

El azabache frunció el ceño con disgusto y luego suspiró derrotado.

—Espérame un momento, iré a cambiarme.

Naruto asintió levemente y se apartó para que el moreno pasara.

•••

—¿Restaurante japonés? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Por supuesto, te va a encantar —afirmó sonriente, tomó a su amigo del brazo obligándolo a entrar.

—Bueno días, señor —saludó el hombre a cargo—, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Tenemos reservación —aseguró el rubio.

—Nombre, por favor.

—Naruto Namikaze.

El hombre revisó su lista y al encontrarlo le pidió que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron.

—Es una buena mesa, ¿no crees? —preguntó entusiasmado admirando el acuario perteneciente al lugar mientras su acompañante miraba la carta, aburrido.

—Hmp —fue su respuesta.

—Vamos Sasuke, ¿podrías fingir que lo disfrutas al menos? —pidió frustrado.

—No soy actor, dobe.

El rubio rodó los ojos, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Con el moreno siempre era lo mismo, eran amigos desde hace diez años, podría decirse que los mejores aunque muchos apostaron que su extraña relación no resultaría, puesto que él era un hombre y su amigo un doncel. Por su parte, Naruto era y continuaba siendo un Casanova en toda la extensión de la palabra y no había presa que se librara de él, pero con Sasuke siempre había sido diferente, porque el azabache era especial para él.

Desde un inicio había trazado sus límites y Naruto disfrutaba de su compañía y amistad sin pedir más a cambio o propasarse, porque quería a Sasuke más que como a una aventura y no quería arruinarlo con un simple desliz, no quería perderlo. Con el tiempo se había convertido en parte importante de su vida, siempre había querido tener una lazo tan fuerte con alguien y al final lo consiguió. Durante el tiempo que ha durado su amistad han sido inseparables e indispensables el uno para el otro. Aunque el doncel nunca lo llegara a admitir abiertamente, no era de los que exteriorizara sus sentimientos pero Naruto había llegado a leerlo como si de un libro abierto se tratase. Sasuke ante el rubio era transparente, aunque a veces era una barrera impenetrable llena de reservas, no había nadie que lo conociera mejor que él.

Uchiha era una persona fría, poco sociable y bastante huraño, notaba su inconformidad al encontrarse en público o en presencia de mucha gente. Y agradecía el hecho de haber conocido a Naruto, quien era su salvación, se conocían tan bien que éste último era capaz de notar sin necesidad de palabras cuando el moreno necesitaba salir de una incómoda situación. El pelinegro no era de los que mostraban cambios en su rostro o dijese algo que indicase su molestia, se trataba de cosas simples que solo eran visibles ante los ojos azulinos de su amigo. El rubio se aparecía con su molesto encanto —según Sasuke— y despistaba a los demás con perspicacia para luego alejarlo de un posible dolor de cabeza.

Sasuke se desenvolvía como restaurador de arte en general: Pinturas, esculturas entre otras, trabajada para el museo de arte, era muy famoso en el ámbito y siempre se veía obligado a asistir a exposiciones de galería, que terminaban convirtiéndose en fiestas sociales bastante transcurridas y por ende tediosas para él. Era el momento propicio para que su gran amigo se presentara desplegando su talento natural y lo salvara de tan terrible situación e incluso sabiendo el desenlace de cada evento prefería llevarlo con anticipación para que le hiciera compañía. Después de todo era su mejor amigo, debía utilizarlo a conveniencia. No era como si Naruto no se beneficiara de él de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando quería ser salvado de una multitud de parejas decepcionados y molestos, ex amantes insatisfechos y utilizados, y cómo olvidar los acosadores obsesivos. Era cuando el doncel mostraba su "encanto", tenía que sacar la cara y tratar por todos los medios de deshacerse de singulares problemas que su mejor amigo acarreaba con sus numerosas aventuras y deslices, sobre todo con sus estúpidas reglas.

—¿Y qué regla es esa? —preguntó incrédulo.

—No repito la dosis —dijo mientras bebía vino de una copa.

—¿Qué no es la misma regla de dos veces en una misma semana? —ironizó mientras degustaba de su plato.

—No, esa funciona de lunes a viernes —explicó con descaro.

El moreno levantó las cejas en señal de incredulidad.

—¿Y así no quieres que se molesten contigo?

—Saben muy bien que tengo mis reglas, no sé de qué se quejan —levantó los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Claro, tienen razón de querer cortarte las bolas —sonrió de medio lado.

Naruto lo miró suplicante.

—Pero… ¿Tú no permitirías que eso pase, cierto? —preguntó con simulada preocupación.

—Sabes, he comenzado a pensar que me utilizas a tu conveniencia —habló con fingido recelo.

—Sabes que no es así —le tomó la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro—, yo te quiero a ti… y tú me quieres a mí —agregó señalando con su dedo—, por eso me defiendes.

El azabache entrecerró los ojos y alejó con su mano al otro.

—Usuratonkachi, eres todo un descarado —expresó fingiendo molestia y continuó comiendo, mientras el rubio lo veía divertido—. Y, ¿qué te dijo?

—Se sintió molesta pero… —fue interrumpido por el de ojos negros.

—Pero fuiste honesto —se burló.

—Lo soy, siempre.

—Ya lo sé pero es horrendo, es tu escudo —tomó su copa de vino y dio un sorbo. Observó los vasos vacios de café sobre la mesa y algo llamó su atención—. Vaya…

—¿Qué? —exclamó curioso.

—Nada…

—Mmm…..conozco ese "nada" —afirmó limpiándose con una servilleta—. No es un "nada", sino un "como sea", ¿qué pasa? —fijó sus ojos en su amigo.

—Como sea… sabemos que no debes mentir para estar con una mujer o doncel —sostuvo el vaso entre sus manos, mostrando un nombre y número telefónico escrito en marcador sobre el collar.

—¿Audrey? —leyó confuso—, no lo quiero perder. ¿Me lo das? —su amigo le acercó vaso, el rubio le quitó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsa—. Otra regla, la de veinticuatro horas: No podré llamarla hasta mañana, o pareceré desesperado.

—Y, ¿no lo estás? —espetó con sorna.

Naruto rió y llamó al mesero.

—No lo estoy —el joven se acercó—. Me trae la cuenta, por favor —el muchacho asintió—. Gracias.

—Sabes, hay algo que no entiendo —habló Sasuke curioso—. ¿Por qué solo te acuestas con mujeres? —indagó

—Mmm….—el rubio lo pensó unos minutos—, no lo hago. También me acuesto con donceles.

—No, no lo haces —afirmó el doncel con convicción.

Naruto lo miró extrañado, en realidad no estaba seguro. Comenzaba a hacer memoria de todas sus aventuras, al menos las más recientes y no recordaba entre ellos a ningún doncel.

—¿En serio? —inquirió incrédulo. El azabache afirmó con la cabeza —. No tengo idea, debe ser porque las mujeres son… menos problemáticas —rió con burla y notó como el moreno comenzaba a tener un tic en la ceja que aparecía solo cuando estaba muy enojado, y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Aquí está su cuenta, señor —apareció el mesero rompiendo el momento incómodo.

Naruto agarró la cuenta, colocó los billetes y se lo dio al joven quien se retiro. Sasuke seguía viéndolo de mala manera, Namikaze suspiró profundamente y se acercó a él para susurrarle algo al oído mientras le acariciaba el hombro, esperando que se tranquilizara—. Todos los donceles son problemáticos… —Uchiha se tensó y cerró los puños con fuerza —…menos tú —el rubio depositó un suave beso en la nívea mejilla de su compañero, la cual comenzaba a tomar un leve tono carmín y luego se alejó ofreciéndole la mano—. ¿Nos vamos?

Sasuke tomó la mano por inercia, apoyándose para poder levantarse y salieron del local.

—Sabes, Sasuke… —murmuró el rubio mientras caminaban por la avenida.

—¿Qué pasa, dobe? —murmuró apático.

—Siempre hablamos de mi vida privada…

—¿Tienes vida privada? —agregó con sarcasmo—, pensé que era de dominio público —finalizó con una media sonrisa al ver el gesto de disgusto del rubio.

—Mi vida íntima, teme —aclaró—, ¡y sí tengo! —se apresuró a decir antes que el otro interviniera.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Bueno, que nunca hablamos de la tuya…

Sasuke hizo un mohín, no le gustaba hablar de su intimidad y Naruto bien lo sabía.

—Vamos teme, no te quedes callado, soy tu amigo y quiero saber…

—¿Por qué? —exclamó aprensivo.

—Porque tengo curiosidad…

—La curiosidad mató al gato —espetó con fastidio—, y en este caso al zorro…

El rubio rió por lo bajo, Sasuke siempre trataba de evadir esos temas pero esta vez no daría marcha atrás, así que se acercó a su amigo y le murmuró muy bajito al oído.

—Sé que no eres virgen, no seas mojigato…

Sasuke frunció fuertemente el ceño y lo miró retador.

—Y a ti, ¡¿qué te importa?!

—Me importa, soy tu mejor amigo —le guiñó un ojo—, y te cuido.

—¡Déjame en paz, Naruto! —aligeró el paso, tratando de alejarse de Namikaze.

—¡Espera! —le tomó del brazo—, no lo hago para molestarte, Sasuke. ¿No confías en mí? —le dijo con fingido tono dolido.

El moreno odiaba cuando Naruto lo miraba de manera suplicante y ponía ese tono lastimoso. Suspiró pesadamente, sabía que ese idiota no dejaría de insistir hasta que obtuviera su cometido.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —espetó con hastío.

El rubio sonrió complacido, había conseguido lo que quería.

—Bueno, de tu vida íntima, Sasu-chan —habló meloso.

El azabache rodó los ojos, cansino.

—Sí, me he acostado con muchos —soltó de una vez—, ¿feliz?

El de mirada azulina frunció levemente los labios.

—Estás mintiendo —afirmó escueto—, ¿te has acostado con mujeres?

Sasuke decidió ignorarlo, no hablarían de ese tema en la vía pública. Se acercó al automóvil que estaba parqueado a pocos metros de su ubicación y le indicó con un ademán al rubio que quitara el seguro para poder entrar, éste accedió y ambos se metieron en el vehículo.

Minutos después de un silencio incómodo:

—¿Y bien? —prosiguió el mayor, impaciente.

—Sí —murmuró su acompañante.

—¿Sí, qué? —le apremió.

Sasuke lo miró ceñudo.

—Sí, me he acostado con mujeres —afirmó.

El rubio abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¡Quién iba a decir que su amigo, orgulloso y medio frígido, había probado de las mismas mieles!

—¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—En la universidad… hace mucho años, dobe.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó sonriente—, ¿cuántas?

—Una sola vez.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló el rubio—, ¡tan poco! ¿Por qué?

—No me van, punto.

—Teme, qué aburrido —murmuró con desilusión—, las chicas son divertidas.

—Hmp.

—¿Qué tal los donceles, eh?

—¿No habías acabado tu interrogatorio, ya? —gruñó con molestia.

—No, apenas comienza —habló con sorna—, responde teme.

—Hmp —el aludido miraba pensativo en dirección a la ventanilla—, un par.

—¡Qué!

—Deja de gritar, usuratonkachi. Ya te respondí.

—No lo puedo creer…¿tú? —exclamó señalándolo con un dedo, incrédulo.

—Sí, idiota. No soy de piedra —Sasuke sentía que una vena palpitante amenazaba con salirle en la frente.

—Bien —dijo más clamado—, ¿cuántos? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

—No te voy a decir cuántos, confórmate con saber que los conocí por mi trabajo, pero ya no viven en el país —explicó—, y el cómo, tú bien lo sabes.

—No lo sé, teme. Soy varón —el moreno fulminó con la mirada por esa última mención—, lo que quiero decir, es que ya sabes cuál es mi posición en la cama. Pero ustedes los donceles son más…versátiles, ¿no?

—¿Tú qué crees? —le miró sugerente, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

Naruto sonrió juguetón, no sabía por qué razón se sentía aliviado.

—¿Terminamos? —inquirió el azabache.

—¿Y con varones? —emitió un susurró.

Sasuke lo miró inquisitivo, ¿por qué le parecía que el rubio lucía un poco cohibido? Pues no lo miraba directamente a los ojos como antes, sino que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto en el horizonte.

—Bueno… —comenzó a cavilar sobre sus relaciones pasadas—, solo uno. Mi último novio. Eso ya lo sabes, dobe.

Naruto sonrió con desgano, mirando a su amigo comprensivo, dándole a entender que sabía de lo que hablaba. Levantó una mano para dirigirla a la nívea mejilla del doncel y acariciarla con cariño.

—¿Me acompañas al centro comercial?

Sasuke analizaba con detenimiento las reacciones de Naruto, esas que lo descolocaban por completo, a veces le era muy difícil ver a través de esas máscaras que se empeñaba en utilizar, levantando una barrera para que el mundo no viera más allá, y muchas veces no lograba descifrarlas por más que lo intentara.

Asintió como autómata y el rubio puso el auto en marcha.

•••

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, dobe?

—Dijiste que me acompañarías a comprar el obsequio de bodas —se acercó a un estante y observó una vajilla de plata—. ¿Qué piensas de esto?

Sasuke volteó y caminó hacia el objeto.

—¿Se lo llevamos? —preguntó Naruto. El moreno le devolvió una mirada confusa.

—No voy a ir a otra de las bodas de tu abuelo —espetó.

—¿¡Qué!? —chilló escandalizado—, ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

Sasuke bufó fastidiado y caminó dándole la espalda al rubio, éste lo siguió.

—Lleva a una de las mujeres con las que te acuestas.

—No bodas ni eventos familiares —aclaró.

—Tú y tus estúpidas reglas —rodó los ojos—, ya madura, ¿quieres? —se volteó para encararlo.

—Sasuke…. Por favor —lo miró con ojitos suplicantes.

—Te odio… —se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando por el centro comercial. Se detuvo frente a un puesto de bolsos—. ¿Está hecha de lagarto auténtico? —preguntó al sostener una billetera entre sus manos.

—Sí, de bebé lagarto —respondió el vendedor.

Naruto amplió los ojos desmesuradamente y tragó sonoro al observar como el semblante del azabache se tensaba.

—¡Debería darle vergüenza hi…hmp! —no pudo continuar su lista de improperios puesto que el rubio le había cubierto la boca con su mano.

—Disculpe señor, con permiso —agregó nervioso, alejando a su amigo del lugar.

—¿Qué haces, dobe? —masculló con molestia.

—Salvándote de pasar vergüenza cuando fueses echado a la calle por los guardias de seguridad —explicó. El azabache iba a alegar pero su amigo se adelantó—. Recuerda que te pones intenso y luego no hay quien te detenga.

Sasuke volteó el rostro ofendido. Naruto notó un perro a espaldas del azabache y se acercó a él, siempre le habían gustado los perros, era su animal favorito.

—Hola, pequeño —saludó al canino sobándole la cabeza—, eres lindo. Te amo, te amo, que bonito —exclamaba rascándole detrás de las orejas— ¿Estás perdido?

—No creo, dobe —señaló al hombre dos metros detrás que los observaba con una sonrisa amable.

—Oh, ya veo —besó la cabeza del perro y lo acarició—. Te amo —dijo sonriente—, ve con tu dueño.

Sasuke lo observaba desde arriba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Sabes, deberías decirle eso a un humano alguna vez.

—¿A un humano? —el moreno bufó cansado y se alejó—, eso no se le dice a los humanos —siguió al doncel—. Sasuke por favor, ven conmigo a la boda —suplicó siguiendo a mencionado por el lugar.

—No —respondió categórico.

—Pero Sasuke… voy porque tengo que ir y quiero mucho al viejo —se excusó—. Todo mundo sabe que no los ama, ellos no lo aman —dijo con pesar—. Patético, me rompe el corazón. No sé qué decirle.

—Si alguien está cometiendo un error y no está en ti intervenir, le dices: Soy feliz que seas feliz.

—¿Soy feliz que seas feliz? —inquirió desconfiado.

—Sí —afirmó cortante y cansado.

—Está bien, eso haré —se detuvo frente a Uchiha, obstruyéndole el paso—. Te prometo que es la última vez que te pido me acompañes, buscaré a alguien que lo haga la próxima vez.

Sasuke lo pensó por unos minutos, no le gustaba hacerse de rogar. Bueno, quizás solo un poco. Pero esta vez realmente quería negarse a formar parte del circo en el que transformaban las bodas del señor Jiraiya.

—La última…

—¡Gracias! —gritó el rubio alzándolo del suelo y dándole un par devueltas.

—¡Suéltame, Naruto! —demandó apenado, observando cómo la gente los miraba.

—Lo siento, prometo no te arrepentirás —farfulló colocándolo en el suelo—, tal vez hasta te diviertas.

—Lo dudo —rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la salida.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa?

—Obvio.

Salieron del lugar, Naruto condujo hasta un edificio departamental donde se encontraba la vivienda del doncel.

—Sasuke… —tomó la mano del joven. Éste volteó a verlo para prestarle atención—, gracias por todo.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

—No es necesario que me agradezcas.

—Sí lo es, déjame terminar —pidió—. Sé que te obligo a hacer cosas que tú no quieres, que trato todo el tiempo de que salgas de tus cuatro paredes y tu trabajo para que te distraigas y al final terminas haciendo lo que yo quiero pero… a pesar del esfuerzo que sé, todo esto te toma. Agradezco que me soportes, eres el único que lo hace. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

—Tú ego me supera, Naruto —agregó con fastidio.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confuso.

—Piensas que hago sacrificios por ti, que sucumbo ante tus caprichos solo por complacerte. Lo cierto es que jamás te detienes a pensar que mi mundo no gira a tu alrededor, sin embargo no lo hago solo por ti—explicó.

—Sasuke…no comprendo.

—No me extraña —ironizó—, mejor olvídalo. Estoy cansado, nos vemos otro día.

—Espera —lo tomó del brazo para impedir que saliera—. Tú me importas, eres mi mejor amigo.

El nombrado volteó a verlo.

—Tú también lo eres, por eso me molesta que pienses que hago sacrificios por ti, cuando en realidad… «disfruto cada momento a tu lado_» —_pensó, puesto que no sería capaz de decirlo. Por muchas razones, no sabía cómo lo interpretaría el rubio, temía por su reacción, o peor aún, ¿qué pensaría? Y también estaba el pequeño detalle de su orgullo, ese que le impedía expresarse y decir lo que en realidad pensaba o sentía—. No te preocupes —forzó una sonrisa—. Buenas noches.

El rubio lo observó confundido, las reacciones del azabache lo intrigaban, pero decidió que sería mejor no presionarlo.

—Buenas noches —respondió con una sonrisa inconforme—. Que descanses —le soltó el brazo.

El azabache asintió, salió del auto y se alejó. Naruto lo observó hasta perderlo de vista cuando Sasuke entró al edificio. Suspiró pesadamente y prendió el auto para conducir sin rumbo, en el trayecto tomó su teléfono para llamar a una de sus tantas aventuras que estuviera disponible para hacerle compañía esa noche.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido?

¿Les gustó?

Se habrán dado cuenta que el primer capítulo era algo así como un prólogo, ahora han pasado diez años de inquebrantable amistad y se viene lo bueno xDD

Naruto es un pillín, y Sasuke no es ningún santurrón *Karan sufriendo* _ _lll Mi Sasuke T^T

Ojala les haya gustado -cruza los dedos- haré alguna danza random para pedirle a los dioses unos lindos reviews (?) x'DD

Se cuidan, se les quiere!

**Karan**


	3. La boda

¡Hola! les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Espero les guste, gracias todos los que han dejado un lindo comentario, me alegro que la historia les esté gustando.

No los entretengo más, ¡a leer! :)

* * *

**Capítulo tres: La boda**

**_3_**

—¿Listo? —preguntó con el móvil en la mano.

—_Ya casi, espera un momento_ —respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Te encuentras bien?, te escuchas agitado.

—_Estoy bien _—aclaró.

—¿Seguro? —agregó con un tono de preocupación—, ¿no quieres que suba a ayudarte? —habló con sorna.

_—¡NO!_

Naruto alejó el teléfono e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Sasuke, me vas a dejar sordo! —chilló hablando por el móvil—. He comenzado a pensar que los donceles se tardan más que las mujeres.

_—¡Ja!_ —exclamó irónico—. _Jamás has tenido que esperar por una chica para salir._

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —sonrió con picardía—. Eres un chico con suerte, Sasuke Uchiha.

Se escuchó el ruido de un objeto cayendo y luego se finalizó la comunicación.

—¡Ups!, creo que estoy en problemas.

Minutos después tocaron el vidrio del auto sacándolo de su letargo. Naruto volteó para encontrarse con el doncel más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse que no se trataba de un sueño. Tenía un traje de color negro que resaltaba su hermoso y níveo rostro marcando sus delicadas facciones, un pantalón del mismo tono con un talle alto que era cubierto por un cinturón grueso de color negro satinado con sencillos paletones en la cintura, ciñendo su perfecta figura, una camisa de color azul petróleo que resaltaba el contraste con su nívea piel, simplemente sublime.

Los gritos provenientes de afuera lo sacaron de su estupor.

—¡Naruto abre de una vez o llegaremos tarde! —gritaba exasperado mientras golpeaba el vidrio.

El aludido se apresuró a quitar el seguro de la puerta para que el doncel entrara.

—Bueno, anda que se nos hace tarde —le apremió.

—C-claro…

—¿¡Qué tanto me miras!? —gruñó incómodo.

—Nada, es solo que… —pasó saliva sonoro—, te ves… hermoso.

—Sí, bueno estos malditos trajes son demasiado complicados —explicó—, trae demasiados botones —dijo refiriéndose al pantalón, puesto que el saco lo llevaba desabotonado.

—Es perfecto —agregó sonriente.

—No me sonrías así, dobe —amenazó—. No soy una de tus conquistas, enfócate y arranca —demandó acomodándose en el asiento de copiloto.

—Sí, señor —repuso ceñudo, odiaba que el moreno se pusiera grosero e imperioso.

La mayoría del trayecto se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Sasuke decidió suavizar el ambiente.

—¿Dónde será la boda? —preguntó observando la ventanilla de su lado.

El rubio lo miró de reojo, notó que el azabache estaba incómodo. Sabía Sasuke era consciente que había obrado mal al haberle hablado de esa forma. De cierto modo, era su extraña manera de disculparse.

—Es en la Catedral San Patricio, a un par de cuadras de aquí.

—Hmp —murmuró—, tú abuelo y sus excentricidades.

—Sí, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? —bufó—. Así es él y la edad le está pegando cada vez peor.

—Esas cosas se heredan, ¿sabías? —volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada.

Naruto lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Yo no estoy tan loco —se defendió.

—¿Oh, en serio? —exclamó con ironía.

Naruto rodó los ojos ignorando a su acompañante.

—¿Tu padre no asistirá? —inquirió el azabache.

—No, Minato tiene ocupaciones más importantes que su propia familia —espetó molesto—. Me llamó anoche excusando que no podría tomar un vuelo de San Francisco a Nueva York porque estaban agotados y si esperaba por otro al día siguiente, no llegaría a tiempo.

—Tiene sentido… —trato de justificarlo.

—Lo tuviese si no fuese en realidad una excusa —Sasuke lo observó pidiendo que se explicara—, llamé a todas la aerolíneas… —bufó—…habían boletos disponibles. Y si hubiese querido asistir en verdad, reservar era la solución. Simplemente no sabe disimular el hecho que no quiere aparecer ni en pintura en una de las bodas de Jiraiya. Por más excéntrico y loco que esté, el viejo es su padre —negó con desaprobación.

—¿Hace cuánto no lo ves? —cuestionó el doncel con preocupación.

—Ya perdí la cuenta… —aseguró—… hace mucho. Lo único que me hace feliz es que haya retomado su vida después de la muerte de mi madre. Sé que sale con una mujer desde hace mucho tiempo y al parecer el amor es mutuo.

—¿La conoces?

—No, la he visto en fotos y sé de ella por las pocas veces que he hablado con mi padre. Su nombre es Samui, me recuerda a mi abuela —rió con ironía—. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás es esa la razón por la que mi padre no quiere que mi abuelo la conozca, teme que se la quite —ambos rieron ante esa posibilidad.

—Tu abuelo es tan impredecible y desequilibrado, que cualquier cosa pude pasar —sonrió de lado.

—Sí, no lo dudo.

Llegaron a la Catedral y parqueó el auto en el sitio más cercano. Salió del vehículo cerrando la puerta rápidamente y cruzando al otro lado para tenderle la mano al moreno y así ayudarle a salir.

—¡Oh, cuánta caballerosidad! —se burló.

—No me provoques, Sasuke —dijo acercándose al rostro del doncel hasta casi rozar sus alientos.

Éste se alejó nervioso.

—Como quieras…. —huyó Uchiha caminando hacia el lugar de la ceremonia.

Naruto bufó molesto, se desarregló los cabellos con frustración, suspiró profundamente y luego trató de tranquilizarse para seguir a su despótico amigo.

Entró a la iglesia y lo buscó con la mirada entre la multitud que se encontraba en el lugar, encontrándolo minutos después en una de las primeras bancas, en el extremo más alejado de altar. Se acercó a paso lento puesto que el azabache estaba siendo entretenido o más bien incomodado —debido a su semblante tenso— por unos caballeros cuya identidad le era desconocida. Y apreciando la edad de los mismos podía presumir que eran amigos de su abuelo.

Se sentó con divertido disimulo varios puestos atrás, así podía escuchar con claridad lo que decían los hombres al doncel sin parecer demasiado sospechoso e intervenir si la situación se tornaba… complicada. Era notorio el disgusto que tenía Sasuke en esos momentos con respecto a la presencia de éstos, sin embargo como era propio de él, se comportaba con cortesía. Como buen amigo estaba seguro que Uchiha deseaba que se apareciera y le evitara ese terrible martirio, pero había decidido que debido a la mala actitud que éste tuvo con anterioridad, lo castigaría un poco más.

Se trataba de dos caballeros: Uno tenía el cabello negro y largo, de ojos amarillos y alargados, aparentaba tener aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, aunque estaba bien conservado. El otro era un hombre más joven, de mediana edad, quizás unos cuarenta. Tenía el cabello gris y usaba lentes.

Le habían estado preguntando sobre su identidad, el parentesco con el novio o la novia, la edad, su estado civil. En fin, todos sus datos personales, analizando y sacando toda la información posible para saber si era una presa adecuada o no. A lo que Sasuke respondía con evasivas, tratando de no comprometerse de más e intentando que sus acompañantes perdieran el interés que parecían tener en él.

El mayor se sentó al lado del doncel, haciendo que este se removiera incómodo alejándose un poco, a lo que Naruto arrugó el entrecejo. Luego colocó un brazo alrededor del azabache atrayéndolo hacia sí. Éste se tensó y trató de romper el contacto pero el señor se lo impidió, era más fuerte. Tomó con su otra mano el mentón de Uchiha y lo acarició con suavidad.

Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza, sabía que Sasuke no era ningún debilucho indefenso, se podía cuidar muy bien, él mismo lo había comprobado cuando se llevó una buena tanda de zurras después de haberlo hecho enojar tantas veces. Era un doncel con carácter, capaz de valerse por sí mismo. Pero también era un joven educado y considerado, incapaz de armar un escándalo en la boda del abuelo de su mejor amigo y lo suficientemente orgulloso como para pedir ayuda. El rubio se levantó con los ojos inyectados de furia, iba a detener a esos tipos y dejarles en claro que no podían tocar lo suyo, porque Sasuke era suyo… su mejor amigo y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le tocara si quiera un cabello y saliera ileso.

Tomó al mayor de las solapas, obligándole a levantarse. El de cabello gris se acercó con prisa para detenerlo pero el rubio lo tomó de la camisa mostrándole una mirada irascible. El de lentes trató de soltarse pero le fue imposible, Naruto era muy fuerte, por otro lado el anciano se encontraba atrapado por la espalda.

—Caballeros… —habló irritado—, les pido se retiren y no traten de acercarse de nuevo, puesto que están molestando _a mi novio_… —Sasuke abrió con ojos sorprendido ante la mención—, y comprenderán que eso me tiene bastante contrariado.

El rubio soltó el agarre de ambos haciendo que el menor se estampase contra el piso y el anciano se acomodara la ropa, mirándolo perplejo.

—¿Quedó claro?

—Lo sentimos —repuso el anciano—, no sabíamos que el joven viniese acompañado y mucho menos que tuviese pareja. Me disculpo, no volverá a pasar. Kabuto… —llamó al otro que se levantaba del suelo limpiándose las ropas—, nos vamos —ordenó. Ambos hombres de retiraron sin mirar atrás.

Naruto los siguió con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista, entonces fijó sus ojos en Sasuke quien le sostenía la mirada. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla con preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, no ha pasado nada —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

—Mmm…lo siento. No debí dejarte solo.

—No pasó nada, tranquilízate —le pidió—, me parece que has exagerado y mentido sin necesidad.

—¿Mentido? —el rubio meditó sobre lo dicho—. Oh, era necesario para que se sintieran amenazados. Disculpa si te he molestado.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, pero ten en cuenta que no soy ninguna niñita a la que tengas que defender de los demás —espetó con tanta molestia que Naruto no tuvo otra opción mas que levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

—Hmp…

—Tengo que hablar con mi abuelo antes que inicie la ceremonia, pero… —dudó—, no quiero dejarte solo y que esos tipos regresen, intenten algo malo o no sé —habló preocupado.

—Deja el drama, no volverán —acarició el hombro del rubio para suavizar el ambiente—. Los has espantado —sonrió de medio lado y el rubio le respondió con amplia sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —asintió sonriente.

«_Te ves hermoso cuando sonríes»_ —caviló el de ojos azules, mientras se perdía en el gesto del otro.

—Bien, ve con tu abuelo.

Naruto suspiró derrotado, no estaba seguro de dejar a Sasuke solo.

—¿Y si me acompañas?

—No, seguro él querrá hablar a solas contigo.

El rubio buscó por todo el lugar hasta que su mirada se topó con alguien que lo sacaría del apuro.

—¡Hey, Kiba! —gritó levantándose para llamar la atención del mencionado agitando la mano.

El joven volteó y se encontró con la mirada del ojiazul. Sonrió al reconocerlo y se acercó hacia él.

—¡Hey, Naruto! —saludó un joven castaño con triángulos invertidos en la cara—, ¡Cuánto tiempo! —exclamó mientras se abrazaba al otro.

—Sí, mucho —correspondió el abrazo—. Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Sí, y muchas cosas.

—Que me tendrás que contar luego —se volteó para indicarle a Sasuke que se levantara—. Kiba te presento a Sasuke —el último extendió su mano mientras el castaño la tomaba y depositaba un beso en ella—. Es mi mejor amigo.

—Naruto me ha hablando mucho de ti.

—Espero que cosas buenas —repuso mirando furtivamente al rubio.

—Por supuesto, él siempre habla muy bien de ti —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Sasuke, él es mi primo. Es el hijo menor de mi tío Kakashi —explicó.

—Mucho gusto, joven Kiba —expresó Uchiha.

—¡Dios, pero cuanta formalidad! —clamó el castaño—, por favor llámame solo por mi nombre —pidió.

—Lo intentaré —sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora que se conocen… Mi querido primo, debo pedirte un favor —masculló—. Tengo que hablar con el viejo y no puedo llevar a Sasuke conmigo, sería mucho pedir te quedarás a hacerle compañía mientras me ausento. Será solo un momento.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario —intervino el azabache con fastidio reflejado en el rostro.

—Sí, lo es —decidió ignorarle, no cedería a la terquedad del su amigo—. Verás, hace un rato un par de tipos malintencionados se acercaron a molestarlo, tuve que intervenir de manera un poco… brusca —el castaño rió—. No quisiera pasara de nuevo por ello, ¿podrías cuidarlo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se sentó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

—Por supuesto… —agregó dudoso—. Ven… —pidió que el rubio se acercara—. Tiene carácter, ¡eh!

—Ni que lo digas… —lo miraron de soslayo—, tranquilo es inofensivo si no lo provocas.

—Me agrada… —sonrió socarrón.

Naruto lo tomó del brazo y lo trajo hacia sí, amenazante.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que haces.

—Tranquilo, lo tuyo no se toca, ya lo sé —susurró.

—Es mi mejor amigo, nada más —aclaró.

—¿En serio? —espetó incrédulo—, que desperdicio.

—Te lo advierto Kiba, no trates de propasarte o no respondo —le amenazó.

—No te preocupes —aseguró—, yo cuido de tu _mejor amigo_.

Naruto asintió y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke sentado.

—Ya regreso…

—No me trates como a un niño —lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Perdóname, no volverá a pasar —le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para luego marcharse y dirigirle una última mirada de advertencia a su primo.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba el novio.

Lo encontró sentado en un pequeño banco, hablando con su hijo menor y abogado, Kakashi.

—Te quedas con la casa, ella con el departamento en la ciudad y treinta mil al mes —explicaba el peliplateado.

—¿Treinta? —preguntó el mayor.

—Hola, Naruto —saludó su tío.

El mencionado asintió al ver como el mayor se alejaba para hablar por teléfono y concretar el trato.

—¿Todavía negocias los prenupciales? —inquirió el rubio con desaprobación. Su abuelo se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Ya puede empezar la fiesta, mi nieto ha llegado!

—Va a empezar en diez minutos —habló sin romper el abrazo—. ¡Viejo, me asfixias!

Jiraiya se alejó sonriendo con amplitud.

—¿Te acompaña, Sasuke? —inquirió curioso.

—Sí, así es —dijo mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

—Oye, si no tienes una relación con él, ¿sabes qué voy a hacer?

—No, dime —fingió interés.

—¡Voy a hacerlo mi número seis! —le dio una palmada en la mejilla.

—Seria el siete —aclaró Kakashi aún con el móvil en mano—, ésta sería la número seis.

—¡Vaya que eres guapo! —exclamó el mayor tomando a Naruto de la cara y depositando un beso en cada mejilla.

—¡Abuelo, ¿qué haces?! —preguntó avergonzado.

—Yo también fui así —suspiró, indicándole al otro que se sentara.

—No van a aceptar tu mínimo cinco veces a la semana —dijo Kakashi, acercándose.

—Ella prometió cinco, quiero cinco —reclamó Jiraiya.

—¿Qué te prometió cinco veces a la semana? —indagó el rubio.

—Accedieron a tres… —agregó Kakashi.

—Oh…esto sí que es penoso —murmuró Naruto sobándose la sien, avergonzado.

—Cuatro y uno el fin de semana —negoció el señor Namikaze.

Kakashi se alejó para cerrar el trato.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —vociferó el anciano—. ¡Dime, dímelo todo!

Naruto se tomó los cabellos con frustración y suspiró derrotado.

—Soy feliz que seas feliz…

—No, eso no es lo que en realidad piensas —negó con la cabeza—, dime lo de siempre: Estás muy viejo, no te ama, es vergonzoso, vas directo a tu quinto divorcio…

—¡Sexto! —gritó Kakashi desde el otro extremo del salón.

—Abuelo, soy feliz que seas… muy feliz —expresó con fingida alegría.

—Mentira…

—Acceden a cuatro si haces más ejercicio —celebró Kakashi—, dicen que no puedes subir de peso.

Jiraiya se levantó eufórico y abrazó a su hijo.

—¡Trato hecho! —farfulló—. Le dije que pesaba más de lo que peso en verdad —presumió firmando los documentos que su abogado le pasaba.

—Son los papeles de los prenupciales y los del último divorcio —explicó Kakashi al ver la cara confusa de Naruto. Éste último lo miró hastiado de esa situación y el peliplata sonrió por debajo de la máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

—Eres un alcahuete —murmuró con desaprobación—, no deberías consentirle estas cosas al viejo.

—Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién? —se encogió de hombros—, es mi padre y si él es feliz, yo también lo soy.

—Ojalá Minato pensara igual que tú…

—No vendrá, ¿cierto? —el rubio negó cabizbajo.

—Bueno, que el viejo no se entere —pidió—, no quiero que se entristezca ahora —El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió donde estaba el anciano, firmando unos documentos.

—Abuelo… —llamó Naruto, el mayor volteó a verlo—, suerte —le sonrió.

—Te veo luego —contestó el mayor esbozando una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió, dio meda vuelta y caminó por el pasillo de regreso a la sala mayor, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Al llegar se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado a Sasuke, éste se encontraba acompañado por Kiba. Al parecer hablaban de lo más ameno.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Kiba cuando Naruto estuvo a su lado —, por tu cara, creo que habrá boda después de todo.

Naruto bufó cansado con los ojos fijos en el cielo* del lugar.

—No hay nadie que pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión —movió los hombros—, no me queda más que expresarle mi apoyo.

—Ya veo —repuso Kiba—, imagino que mi padre hizo magia con los prenupciales, ¿no?

—Como siempre… —el castaño rodó los ojos—. ¿Todo bien por acá? —inquirió dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

Éste le devolvió la mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Bien —hizo un ademán con la cabeza para indicarle a Kiba que se levantara—, gracias primo.

El aludido se levantó, le dio la mano y un abrazo al rubio.

—No ha sido nada, es una buena compañía—sonrió con sorna al ver la cara seria de su primo—. Nos vemos luego —se despidió del doncel con un movimiento de mano y se fue.

—Tu abuelo es todo un caso —habló Uchiha con tono aburrido.

Naruto lo miró a los ojos y asintió con pesadez.

La música comenzó a sonar, dando inicio a la ceremonia.

Jiraiya se encontraba a un lado del altar. La novia hizo al fin su aparición en la entrada de la catedral. Era una mujer castaña, bastante joven y voluptuosa. Llevaba un vestido muy insinuante a pesar de ser de un tradicional largo.

—No deja mucho a la imaginación —murmuró en tono despectivo, Sasuke.

Naruto estaba atónito, jamás había visto a esa mujer. Su abuelo tenía la cualidad de dejarlo sorprendido, buscaba mujeres o donceles cada vez más jóvenes. Esa chica hasta podría ser su hermana menor y en su rostro podía ver con claridad, su interés y ambición. Volteó la cara con repulsión y presionó la mano de Sasuke, éste le respondió de igual manera, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo y ambos de sentaron, esperando la hora que terminara ese penoso acontecimiento.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! ^^

¿Qué les ha parecido?

¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

¡Se cuidan!

**Karan**


	4. La recepción

¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo de ésta historia. Espero les guste.

* * *

**_4_**

La música sonaba muy alto, la gente bailaba y se divertía a lo grande. Bebidas, comidas, no hacía falta absolutamente nada, la recepción de los novios era una gran fiesta. Había rentado el salón más grande de un hotel muy lujoso. Chandeliers* y cortinas blancas colgando del cielo, juegos de luces blancas y lilas en los pilares, flores del mismo tono en los centros de mesa, todo a juego. El lugar era bastante hermoso.

—Tu abuelo no escatimó en nada, ¿eh? —resaltó, Sasuke muy alto para que Naruto pudiese oírlo, mientras entraban al lugar.

El moreno sentía que comenzaban a zumbarle los oídos y dolerle la cabeza. La música era muy escandalosa. ¿No se suponía que era un vegete?, imaginó una recepción más tranquila pero esa estaba lejos de serlo. Fijó su mirada —claramente molesta— en el de ojos azules y éste le devolvió una de disculpa, articulando algo que pudo descifrar como un "Lo siento". Bufó cansino, no había marcha atrás, él había aceptado acompañar al idiota de su amigo y ahora no podía dejarlo solo.

Naruto sonrió levemente al ver que las facciones de su malhumorado compañero se suavizaban, se acercó para tomar su brazo y rodearlo con el suyo y así dirigirse al lugar más lejano de la pista, y el ajetreado ambiente. Se acomodaron en dos bancos frente a la barra, no había nada mejor para relajarse que un buen trago de ese elixir cuya característica era afectar el sistema nervioso y por ende modificar tu entorno para hacerlo menos exasperante y más llevadero. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ambos necesitaban un trago, urgente!

—Un whisky en las rocas —pidió al bartender. Su mirada vagó por un momento hacia un punto en la pista donde se encontraba su abuelo dando un espectáculo bastante…deprimente—, que sea doble, por favor.

Miró al moreno a su lado quien observaba el lugar, ceñudo—. ¿Qué vas a tomar? —preguntó, llamando su atención rozando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

—Un tequila —habló luego de pensarlo por unos segundos. Naruto sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza—, ¿un mojito? —agregó indeciso, el rubio continuaba con su negativa lo que provocó una fuerte mirada de descontento por parte del moreno—, ¡¿por qué no?! —gruñó. No era ningún niño como para que ése idiota que tenía como amigo se tomara la libertad de intervenir en sus gustos.

—Sasuke…no quiero llevarte a rastras de aquí —explicó, tratando de que Uchiha comprendiese—, así que será mejor si tomas algo ligero.

¡¿Ligero?! ¡Joder, que no era un crío! Ese idiota se iba a enterar. Pero antes de poder articular alguna palabra, el rubio se adelantó.

—Un Perfect Martini* —pidió, y fueron como palabras mágicas para menguar la furia creciente en su interior. Lo miró con reproche cuando éste se volteó para sonreírle satisfecho, cuánto le gustaba esa bebida y ese dobe, bien que lo sabía.

Tomaron sus tragos y se dedicaron a mirar el espectáculo a su alrededor, porque no era otra cosa sino eso, un ridículo, bizarro y luctuoso espectáculo.

—¿Le dijiste a tu abuelo que lo amas? —inquirió el azabache, mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

—Le dije que me preocupa —repuso, tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

—Ni siquiera se lo dices a tu familia —le reprochó observándolo molesto—, eres muy cercano a tu abuelo —negó con desaprobación—, no te entiendo.

—Son cosas de hombres —agregó quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No —intervino el de ojos negros—, es cosa de Naruto.

—Bueno… tú tampoco se lo has dicho a muchos que digamos, más bien creo que a nadie —contraatacó el rubio.

—Claro que no —añadió. Se produjo un silencio incómodo que se extendió por un par de minutos. Naruto observaba el semblante pensativo de su amigo, como si estuviese debatiendo internamente, hasta que éste subió la mirada encontrándose con la azul—, es algo que solo dices cuando lo sientes. Cuando amas de verdad, aunque a veces puedes confundir cariño con amor y viceversa —finalizó con una sonrisa forzada.

—Y tú… —se acercó interesado el de mirada azulina hasta quedar frente a frente, muy cerca el uno del otro—… ¿A quién has amado? ¿Cuántas veces lo has dicho?—demandó saber.

El moreno le sostuvo la mirada, pero su mente viajaba en sus recuerdos, al pasado.

—Dos veces… —respondió en un hilo de voz, que Namikaze alcanzó a oír gracias a que en ese preciso momento, la música había acabado.

—¿Quiénes? —apremió, aún con sus miradas entrelazadas.

—Mi madre…

—Ella no cuenta, es un tipo de amor diferente —aseguró cortante, el azabache frunció levemente los labios—. Yo quiero saber, a quién has amado de manera romántica.

—En ese caso… —sostuvo la mirada, para después desviarla incómodo—, solo a uno.

—¿Quién?

Sasuke no estaba seguro de decirlo, se sentía cohibido, la cercanía e insistencia del rubio no le ayudaban a pensar con claridad sobre sus sentimientos y era completamente incómodo hablar sobre ellos, principalmente con Naruto.

—Tú sabes quién…

—No, no lo sé —Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse.

Sasuke lo ignoró y se dirigió al bartender para pedirle un tequila, tomó el shot y lo debió de un sorbo.

—Te dije que no bebieras eso —gruñó el rubio, con el ceño bastante fruncido.

—No eres mi padre —repuso con desdén.

Naruto inspiró profundamente y luego esperó paciente. No quería iniciar una pelea con Sasuke, menos en ese momento.

—¿Y bien? —insistió con las cejas alzadas.

Sasuke sabía a lo que se refería, era más fácil hacerse el tonto pero Naruto no iba a desistir, así que con qué objetivo retrasar lo inevitable.

—Kendrick —pronunció después de un rato.

—¿En serio lo amabas? —inquirió mientras se volteaba para pedir otro Whisky y un Martini para su amigo.

—Sí, o al menos eso creía —explicó tomando la copa que el rubio le ofrecía.

—¿Y ahora no estás tan seguro de haberlo amado en realidad? —preguntó curioso.

—No, no lo estoy —aseguró observando el cristal entre sus dedos—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que no vale la pena despertar fantasmas del pasado.

Naruto le sonrió comprensivo, Sasuke evadiendo el tema olímpicamente. Clara señal de su incomodidad.

—¿Me regalas la cereza? —preguntó refiriéndose al fruto rojo en el fondo de la copa del moreno.

Éste la tomó por la ramilla y la acercó lentamente en dirección a los labios del rubio, cuando éste los separó para recibir el fruto, pero en un rápido movimiento, Sasuke la introdujo en su boca.

—No, es mía —sonrió triunfante.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, inflando los mofletes como un niño.

—¡Sasuke-teme, no se vale! —lo señaló con el dedo, acusador, mientras el moreno lo veía con burla.

—¡Ahí estás! —gritó una joven castaña de vestido blanco, la novia. Se acercó hasta el rubio y lo abrazó efusivamente. Éste la recibió nervioso e incómodo, esa trepadora no le caía nada bien —. Pero si es mi querido nieto, ¡Oh, me hace sentir tan vieja! —lloriqueó—. Mejor dime mami, o mamacita —le guiñó el ojo. Sasuke volteó el rostro asqueado, tomándose todo el licor de un sorbo. Mientras la mujer reía como desquiciada—. Sabes, si te portas mal, te daré un par de nalgadas —dicho esto, le propinó un par de manotazos en el trasero al Namikaze, quien trató de disimular su desconcierto.

—Kristy, ¿cierto? —preguntó el rubio y la joven asintió—, me gustaría decirte un par de cosas…

Sasuke vio el semblante serio de su amigo, ese que utilizaba para externar sus molestias, y comprendía que tenía muchas con respecto a esa…mujer. Así que en un rápido movimiento, golpeó con su pie la pierna del rubio, evitando que abriera la boca y le arruinara la noche a Jiraiya. El de ojos azules se tambaleó y cerró la boca.

—Quiero que escuches, Naruto —continúo la castaña—, si necesitas dinero, algún consejo o… —Naruto y Sasuke se miraban cómplices. Aunque el primero claramente irritado y el otro divertido—… tienes problemas amorosos —habló dirigiéndole una furtiva mirada a Sasuke—, no sé. Quiero que sientas como si fuera tu madre real —finalizó, mientras le tomaba la mano al rubio y la colocaba en medio de su pecho, presionando sus senos.

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y disfrutó unos momentos del contacto. Sasuke miraba la escena incrédulo, luego frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, fastidiado. Naruto separó rápidamente la mano, justo a tiempo porque su abuelo se acercaba a saludar.

—¡Miren a esta belleza! —exclamó el anciano—, ebria como la primera noche que la vi.

Se acercó a Sasuke para estrechar su mano, en forma de saludo. Mientras su esposa tomaba el vaso de whisky de Naruto y lo tomaba de un solo sorbo.

—Pero qué mala influencia eres —bromeó Jiraiya, golpeando suavemente la mejilla del rubio, una música suave y romántica comenzó a sonar, así que hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y acto seguido se retiró llevándose a la castaña, directo a la pista de baile.

Sasuke y Naruto veían la escena perplejos. Entre divertidos y apenados.

—¿Sabe que puede salir con ellas sin casarse? —preguntó el moreno.

Naruto le pasaba un shot de tequila, después de ese encuentro, necesitaba algo más fuerte.

—No, yo creo que no —agregó con sarcasmo.

—¡Salud! ¡Por las madres! —Chocaron los shot y los bebieron de un solo sorbo.

Sasuke estaba absorto en el baile que se efectuaba frente a él, parejas danzando juntas, abrazados, besándose. No se percató del momento en que Naruto lo atrajo de un tirón a la pista, obligándole a bailar. De un instante a otro se encontraba con una mano siendo sostenida por la de su amigo y la otra sobre el hombro del mismo. Mientras la trigueña mano de Naruto, reposaba en su cintura. Trató de concentrarse en el baile, pero cuando miró a su acompañante lo notó nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió confundido.

—Escóndeme… —murmuró, tratando de escudarse en el moreno, quien no era de gran ayuda, puesto que su contextura era más delgada que la del rubio y cuatro centímetros más bajo.

—¿Por qué te escondes?

—Está aquí —dijo señalando un lugar detrás del pelinegro. Éste trató de voltear pero el rubio no lo dejó.

—¡No voltees, me verá!

—¿Quién es? —preguntó impaciente.

—Coordina a los pacientes de mi abuelo —explicó—, está obsesionada conmigo —Sasuke volteó y observó a una mujer de aproximadamente metro y medio de estatura, muy blanca, cabello negro corto y de lentes. Poco agraciada a su parecer—. Tiene una página web, "Las cosas de " —chilló avergonzado, mientras trataba de llevar el ritmo del baile.

—¿La loca del los blogs? —se burló.

—¡No te rías, no es gracioso! —tuvo ganas de tirarse los cabellos de desesperación.

—Creo que es linda —agregó el moreno, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

—No seas payaso —masculló asqueado—, su último blog hizo una descripción de dos páginas de mi cara. Ella no piensa que tengo la nariz encorvada o que mis ojos están muy separados.

—¿Quién dijo eso, dobe? —habló confuso.

—Fuiste tú —aseguró indignado—, cuando nos conocimos.

Sasuke sonrió socarrón. Ese idiota seguía pensando en eso.

—¿Por qué no lo olvidas de una vez? —bufó cansado.

—No puedo, soy un ser acomplejado por tu culpa —afirmó con fingida tristeza.

—Hmp —era extraño, porque sabía que Naruto hablaba en broma, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera un poco culpable —. Te mentí —repuso escondiendo su rostro, evitando así que lo viera.

—¿En serio? —sonrió con picardía.

—No eres feo, nunca lo has sido —murmuró apenado por tener que admitirlo de esa manera, por suerte seguía con su rostro enterrado en el hombro derecho del rubio y así evitaría que viera su sonrojo—, y tú dijiste que parecía perro —le reprochó.

Naruto rió por lo bajo, así que seguía resentido por eso.

—Eso era porque trataba de acostarme contigo —susurró insinuante en su oído.

Sasuke se separó lentamente y lo encaró. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Y por qué ya no?

Naruto detuvo sus movimientos, tratando de ver detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia del moreno. Analizando el trasfondo de sus palabras, pero no había nada más. Había sido una pregunta sincera.

Retomó el baile y luego contestó con sinceridad:

—Bueno, es que me gusta tenerte en mi vida… —esbozó una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Un inentendible murmuro fue la respuesta de su amigo.

—¡Hola , Naruto! —una voz chillona los interrumpió.

—Hola…Emily—contestó esquivo, puesto que no le hacía ninguna gracia encontrarse con su acosadora. Era una mujer bastante rara.

—¡¿Ya viste el nuevo blog?! —exclamó con ilusión.

—No… —murmuró—, no lo hemos visto —aclaró refiriéndose al azabache, para que la chica lo notara.

La morena tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios, la cual desapareció cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura que permanecía agarrada al rubio.

—¿Quién es éste? —preguntó la chica, celosa.

—Él es… —Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas por un segundo. El rubio le guiñó el ojo, una señal que el moreno no supo descifrar—, es mi novio —espetó sonriente al ver la cara desencajada de la chica. Sasuke emitió un gruñido que solo pudo ser escuchado por Namikaze.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con alguien?! —chilló acongojada.

—Porque no te conozco —repuso el rubio, desdeñoso.

Sasuke estaba divertido por la situación, así que decidió picar un poco a su amigo.

—Pero tenemos una relación muy… muy abierta —intervino jocoso.

—¡¿En serio?! —gritó emocionada.

Naruto agitó lentamente la cabeza e hizo un gesto de "¿Qué diablos piensas que haces?" hacia el azabache, quien solo alzó una ceja, molestándole.

—Sabes, _cielito…_ —él también podía jugar sucio, sabía que al Uchiha no le gustaba que lo llamaran de esa forma—, de eso quería hablarte… —se acercó para susurrarle meloso al oído. Este refunfuñó enfadado—, no quiero estar con ninguna persona más que contigo.

Si el idiota pensaba que se quedaría sin contraatacar, se equivocaba.

—No sé si estoy listo para ese tipo de compromiso —expresó, lo más convincente posible, el rubio arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Ah , no? —repuso siseante, mirándole de forma reprobatoria.

—Conoces mis reglas… —fingió tristeza, eso le estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

La joven se limitaba a mirar la escena con imperiosas ganas de llorar.

—Siempre puedes romperlas… por mí —se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del Uchiha. Éste tragó con dificultad, la cercanía del de ojos azules lo ponía nervioso, pero logró disimularlo perfectamente.

—A las emociones estamos limitados, dobe —agregó al fin.

—Tienes razón —finalizó Namikaze, besándole la mejilla izquierda con suavidad.

—Creo que debo empezar otro blog —se dirigió la morena hacia la pareja, furiosa. Dio media vuelta y se fue despotricando por lo alto.

Naruto rió escandalosamente, de no ser por el ruido de la música hubiese llamado la atención de todos en el salón. Sasuke suspiró profundamente, ese dobe y sus arranques.

—Atraes mujeres de todo tipo, usuratonkachi —expresó con burla—, ¡¿quién lo diría?!

—Y no lo disfruto —lo tomó de la mano para sacarlo de la pista—, preferiría ser un imán de mujeres bonitas, solamente —sonrió ampliamente. Una sonrisa que Sasuke denominaba como la más encantadora de todas.

—Idiota —farfulló con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ese rubio cabeza hueca, no tenía remedio.

Llegaron a la barra y pidieron tragos. Entre copas y copas la noche fue pasando.

Sasuke tomó el trago que Namikaze le ofrecía.

—Dobe, si no te conociera diría que tratas de emborracharme… —espetó satírico.

—¿Para qué querría yo hacer eso, teme? —inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

El moreno decidió molestarle un poco, cabrear a su amigo era su deporte favorito.

—Tal vez quieres que abra las piernas… —agregó muy cerca del trigueño, para que solo él pudiese oírlo—, te gusta tratar de conseguir lo que no puedes…

El rubio rió por lo bajo, así que su querido amigo quería jugar de esa forma. Bien, entonces le seguiría el juego.

—Sasuke… —se acercó peligrosamente a éste para susurrarle al oído—, si quisiera que me abrieras las piernas… —el moreno se tensó al sentir el cálido aliento rozando su piel—, bastaría con pedir… una noche de placer* —Uchiha no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a rostro, así que para disimularlo tomó de un sorbo el licor, ocultándose tras el cristal. Para el rubio esto no pasó desapercibido, así que se acercó a la cara del otro y le plantó un largo beso en la mejilla.

—Hmp —alejó a Namikaze de un empujón. Éste se sentó en el banco de al lado, mirándolo regodeado.

Sasuke tenía el rostro contraído de disgusto, y le mandaba una que otra mirada de reproche.

—¡Naruto! —un grito los interrumpió—, ¡Ven aquí, quiero que conozcas a unas personas! —se trataba de su abuelo que lo jalaba hacia quién sabe dónde en contra de su voluntad—. Ya te lo traigo Sasuke, no te preocupes.

—Espera Jiraiya, no voy a dejarlo solo —forcejeaba para quitarse del agarre.

—Será solo un momento, no seas llorón.

—No se preocupe —repuso el moreno con una sonrisa de medio lado—, no pasa nada, dobe. Diviértete —le guiño un ojo, con burla.

—Sasuke, no tomes mucho… —logró decirle antes que lo alejaran por completo.

Naruto había sido arrastrado hasta la mesa de los novios, porque su abuelo quería que interactuara con su ahora "abuela", lo cual le parecía ridículo, llamarle así a una mujer que podría ser su hermana menor, era el colmo. Desde su posición, en una mesa atiborrada de gente que no conocía, podía observar a lo lejos a Sasuke. Tenía la costumbre o manía —como lo llamaba el moreno— de cuidarlo. Y es que no podía estar tranquilo si en su ausencia alguien se le acercaba para incomodarlo o molestarlo, si algo malo le pasaba en su presencia, teniéndolo cerca, no se lo perdonaría. Sasuke siempre le reclamaba que lo trataba como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, pero era un asunto que lo superaba, le era inevitable no preocuparse por él, lo quería demasiado y no le molestaba aceptarlo. Después de todo, él era su mejor amigo desde hace años.

Observó cómo el azabache permanecía en la posición en la que había estado desde un principio, pero según pudo notar estaba tomando demasiado, y no se equivocó al darse cuenta que cuando el Uchiha trató de levantarse, seguro para dirigirse al sanitario, se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque se agarró muy fuerte del asiento, que de suerte, estaba empotrado en el suelo.

Naruto se incorporó en un respingo y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando un brazo lo detuvo. Se volteó bruscamente para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de su abuelo.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—Lo siento, Jiraiya —se disculpó—. Tengo que irme. Sasuke no se siente bien.

El anciano lo miró comprensivo.

—Entiendo, llévatelo —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y lo soltó.

El rubio asintió agradecido y salió corriendo no sin antes desearle suerte a su abuelo.

Cuando se acercó a la barra, se asustó. No encontraba a Sasuke por ningún lado. El bartender se acercó a él al verlo al borde de la desesperación.

—¡Oye! —le llamó, el rubio posó su miraba preocupada en él—. ¿Buscas al doncel?

Naruto asintió enérgico.

—¿Dónde está?

—Un joven se lo llevó porque no se sentía muy bien.

—¡Qué! —gritó el rubio mirando con desesperación por todos lados, buscándolo.

—Calma —habló el hombre tras a barra—, está en la mesa de allá —agregó señalando un punto al lado izquierdo del lugar.

Naruto enfocó su mirada, y en efecto se encontró a Sasuke recostado sobre una mesa, mientras un hombre bastante conocido para él, le acariciaba la espalda. Presionó los puños con fuerza, ¿qué se creía ese idiota? Se acercó a su posición, furioso. El hombre volteó a verlo sorprendido.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —siseó molesto.

—Se siente mal, lo encontré en la barra a punto de caerse, estaba _solo —_el rubio arrugó el entrecejo, eso le había sonado como un reproche.

—Eso no justifica que estés de manos largas —gruño quitando de un manotazo la extremidad que minutos antes acariciaba la espalda de su amigo.

—Deja de ser tan celoso, son solo amigos, ¿no? —sonrió jocoso.

—Justo por eso no voy a permitir que un Casanova como tú, trate de pasarse de listo —lo enfrentó molesto.

—Lo cuidas demasiado, ya está grandecito —Naruto miraba a Sasuke con preocupación.

«Sí, grandecito» —pensó irónico, al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el moreno—. No te metas, Kiba. No es tu asunto.

El mencionado levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—De nada… —murmuró.

Naruto se acercó a Uchiha para tratar de levantarlo. Acomodó su cabeza hasta levantarla y poder comprobar su estado. Pero la imagen con la que se topó, lo hizo acalorarse de inmediato.

Sasuke tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos se le hacían apetitosos y un semblante adormilado. Se veía tan indefenso, algo muy difícil de conseguir en el moreno, quien siempre estaba a la defensiva. Sus partes bajas comenzaban a despertar en contra de su voluntad. Se reprendió mentalmente antes de perder el control, luego colocó una mano en la espalda y otra debajo de las piernas para cargarlo estilo princesa. Qué suerte que el azabache no se daba cuenta de nada, de lo contrario le hubiese propinado un buen golpe.

—Gracias por cuidarlo —le dijo a su primo—, pero no habrá una segunda vez —lo miró amenazante.

—Es una verdadera lástima —agregó burlesco.

El rubio dio media vuelta y salió con el moreno en brazos, debía llevarlo a su casa para que descansara.

Le tomó un par de minutos llegar al auto, Sasuke era pesado debido a su contextura física pero para él no representaba una gran carga, Naruto era un hombre corpulento, se lo atribuía a horas diaria de acondicionamiento físico, era un hombre que cuidaba mucho de su aspecto. Su cuerpo era otra de sus armas de seducción.

Abrió la puerta del vehículo a como pudo y metió al azabache en el asiento de copiloto, acomodándolo con cuidado. Minutos después llegaron al edificio donde vivía el Uchiha, lo sacó con dificultad y lo cargó en la misma posición que lo había hecho anteriormente hasta que llegaron al apartamento. Introdujo las llaves y entró estrepitosamente en el lugar cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con el pie, se dirigió a la habitación y colocó a Sasuke sobre la cama.

El moreno permanecía dormido, Naruto lo contemplaba absorto, sus delicadas facciones se habían suavizado. Se miraba tan pacífico y hermoso, sobre todo lo último.

Se acercó para quitarle los zapatos y con cuidado de no despertarlo le quitó el saco, pero el movimiento hizo que los profundos ojos negros se abrieran y lo observaran con curiosidad.

—Naruto… —murmuró con voz rasposa.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —el rubio permanecía inclinado, con la mitad superior de su cuerpo por encima del doncel.

Sasuke continuaba observándolo directamente a los ojos y en un jalón lo atrajo a su cuerpo, juntando en el acto sus bocas.

Segundos después, se separó para susurrarle al oído de manera seductora—: Dobe, después de todo, sí quiero una noche de placer… —Naruto tragó sonoro, y el azabache aprovecho su momento de vacilación para besarlo de nuevo.

El moreno buscaba con desespero los labios del trigueño, deseaba explorar esa cavidad, hambriento. Naruto tenía los ojos muy abiertos, debido a la sorpresa que le había causado, cuando sintió las níveas manos recorriendo su espalda con ímpetu dejó escapar un gemido involuntario, lo cual le permitió al otro introducir su lengua y así poder profundizar el contacto. Al sentir ese húmedo músculo buscar desesperadamente danzar con el suyo, una sensación abrumadora comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo y se detuvo provocándole un calor especial en el pecho. Fue entonces que correspondió el beso y de a poco se envolvieron en un acto pasional, en el cual ambas lenguas peleaban por el dominio. Naruto se acomodó, para mayor comodidad y contacto, entre las piernas del doncel, quien lo recibió gustoso.

Sasuke recorría con sus manos la fornida espalda, acariciando todo a su paso, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, necesitando sentir su calor, su aroma y disfrutando del placer que le provocaba poder probar el sabor de esa boca, mientras el de ojos azules palpaba con vehemencia cada parte que estuviera a su alcance, queriendo fundirse en el moreno. Comenzó a acariciar con cariño el rostro, recorriendo con suaves mimos las mejillas, enredando sus dedos en los azabaches cabellos, bajando luego por el pecho, comenzando a desabotonar con una mano la fina camisa, cuando cumplió su cometido tocó lentamente los pezones rosados que mostraban las excitación del cuerpo bajo el suyo, sentirlo retorcerse ante el tacto hizo que quisiera probar más de esa suave piel que lo tenía extasiado; nublado por el inmenso placer que le producía, luego separándose de esos labios y dejando de lado la invitación descarada de esa lengua; comenzó a repartir dulces y mojados besos por todo el cuello, bajando así hasta detenerse en uno de los erectos pezones para lamerlo con gula y morderlo con suavidad, el efecto fue inmediato, podía notar el palpitante miembro del Sasuke presionándose contra su estómago, el morbo era demasiado y sus latidos iban en aumento. Continuó bajando con sensualidad por el abdomen bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante, quien respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de suprimir los gemidos sin conseguirlo, palpó por encima de la ropa las largas y esbeltas piernas, hasta detenerse en las nalgas, las cuales estrujó con fuerza y deseo.

La temperatura comenzó a subir en la habitación, Sasuke se restregaba contra él en busca de más contacto, lo estaba volviendo loco. Su miembro dolía, podía sentir la molesta presión de las prendas, pues ya se encontraba completamente erguido. Entonces inició un vaivén, la fricción de sus cuerpos rozando sus miembros excitados, un gemido placentero que salió de los labios de Uchiha hizo que aumentara su fogosidad y continuó simulando embestidas con mayor rapidez. Él mismo se escuchaba gemir mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel expuesta del cuello del doncel, tenía un sabor embriagador y adictivo.

Sasuke se aferraba más al cuerpo del rubio, sentía como si estuviese en el mismo cielo, la excitación era tanta pero necesitaba más, así que comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Namikaze en busca de más contacto con esa tórrida piel, mientras éste continuaba ocupado mancillando su cuerpo con fuertes apretones en sus nalgas, y es que Naruto había encontrado un gusto especial por ese trasero firme, respingón, redondo y bien formado, se le antojaba y no aguantaba más, necesitaba introducirse en él, de solo imaginar la sensación de su miembro dentro de ese prieto trasero, podría jurar que se correría al instante. Sintió como las manos del azabache se colaban por debajo de su prenda, acariciando su pecho, levantó la mirada y se encontró con ese negro profundo que era capaz de calarle hasta los huesos, las mejillas con un fuerte color rosado, los labios ligeramente hinchados debido a los feroces besos, jadeando y con la piel perlada por el sudor. Fue entonces, el momento de lucidez se hizo presente, ¡¿qué estaba haciendo?! Se estaba aprovechando de la embriaguez de su amigo, a punto cometer un error que le costaría caro.

Se separó bruscamente de Sasuke, éste lo miró desconcertado, trató de incorporarse pero su estado de ebriedad no se lo permitió y volvió a caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, la cabeza le daba vueltas y necesitaba cerrar los ojos. El rubio lo miraba, contrariado y se reprochaba mentalmente, estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez. Pasaron un par de minutos y pudo observar que la respiración del doncel se había normalizado, tenía un semblante tranquilo, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Se acercó a la cama y colocó una almohada debajo de la cabeza de Sasuke, le desabrochó los botones del pantalón, vio que la excitación de éste había bajado, tragó con dificultad y agarró una sábana para cubrirlo.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Pero nunca me lo perdonarías, —depositó un dulce beso en su frente—, y yo no soportaría perderte.

Se levantó y miró hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, aún tenía un enorme problema dentro de sus pantalones y ése no se resolvería con una ducha de agua fría. Era demasiado tarde para llamar a alguna de sus amiguitas, y Naruto Namikaze no se acostaba con prostitutas, así que no le quedaba más que darle un buen uso a su mano derecha.

Se dirigió al baño, tenía que irse pero no bajaría con semejante bandera izada, así que varios minutos después cuando resolvió su inconveniente, apagó las luces del apartamento, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su amigo, su semblante pacífico le provocaba ternura y hacía que el pecho se le contrajera. Emitió un largo suspiro cansado, luego dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, cerró con llave y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

Solo imploraba porque Sasuke no recordara nada al día siguiente, de lo contrario no tendría el valor para enfrentarlo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

—Chandeliers: Son eso candelabros o arañas de cristal.

—Perfect Martini: es un trago que se diferencia del Martini (clásico) porque lleva una cereza en vez de una aceituna.

—Noche de placer: es un cóctel/trago.

_Espero les haya gustado. Sí es así, exprésenlo :D Hasta el próximo capítulo, se cuidan._

**_Karaan_**


	5. Nostalgia

**Capítulo cinco: Nostalgia**

* * *

**_5_**

—¡Arg, me duele el cuello! ¡No podré jugar hoy! —se escuchaban los quejidos de un moreno de coleta mientras se sentaba en la banca junto a sus otros compañeros de juego.

—No puedes hacer eso, o tendremos que aguantar al chico raro de mallas verdes —murmuró entre dientes, Namikaze.

Un típico lunes por la mañana: Naruto acostumbraba a salir con sus camaradas y jugar un partido de basketball, así podía charlar y mantenerse en contacto con ellos dejando de lado sus ocupaciones. Eran buenos amigos, se había conocido en la universidad y desde entonces forjaron una sólida amistad.

Se acercó un joven de cabello extraño y cejas gruesas.

—¡Hola chicos, ¿listos para encender la llama de la juventud con una competencia justa?! —el tipo vestía un traje verde pegado al cuerpo. Lucía unas mallas del mismo color y una liga en la cabeza.

Los cuatro jóvenes restantes vestían shorts largos de deporte, camisetas sin mangas y zapatos deportivos. Ellos lo miraron con aburrimiento y asintieron con desgano.

—Es una lástima, Lee. Estamos completos —se excusó un hombre de cabello negro, largo y ojos perlados.

—¡Oye, Shikamaru! —llamó el rubio. El mencionado se encontraba en la banca de atrás—. ¿Por qué no ha venido Sasori?

El mencionado esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Deidara le pidió que le acompañara a una exposición de arte.

—¡¿Exposición de arte?!—exclamó incrédulo y luego rió— Con lo impaciente que es, seguro se escabulle —todos se echaron a reír—. ¿Qué hizo Sasori cuando se quitó las pelotas, eh?

—No exageres, Naruto —intervino un moreno de piel muy pálida—. El matrimonio no es tan malo… —reinó un silencio incómodo en el que se enviaban miradas cómplices, y entonces todos se soltaron en carcajadas. Sai se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Sabía lo renuente que se presentaban sus amigos cuando se trataba de hablar de matrimonio. Eran unos solteros empedernidos y pensaban que éste no era más que una tontería, la pérdida de la libertad, y que el celibato les ofrecía lo mejor de la vida y no iban a desperdiciarla.

—Estoy de acuerdo —intervino el de ojos perlados—. No es tan malo. De hecho, sin matrimonios no habrían divorcios y por consecuente, yo no tendría mi condominio en Aspen.

Una risa exagerada lo interrumpió de repente—. ¡Esa fue buena! —exclamó con júbilo el de mallas. Los demás decidieron ignorarlo.

—Es verdad, chicos —prosiguió el de ojos negros—. Se están perdiendo de las mejores cosas de la vida. Lo más importante.

—Lo dice un hombre a quien su mujer no le deja ver pornografía —agregó Neji, jocoso—. Tiene que masturbarse viendo catálogos de lencería barata. Sí, te envidio. Tienes una gran esposa.

—¡Hey!, Sakura no es… tan mala —titubeó—, solo un poco firme.

—Por supuesto —repuso irónico el de cabello largo.

—¡Oye!—Sai le roció antitranspirante en aerosol—. Creí que de eso, no íbamos a hablar —gruñó sonrojado—. Eres soltero, y lo has sido desde que aquella chica te dejó. ¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó dirigiéndose al rubio—. Estábamos en segundo…

Éste los miró a ambos con burla mientras terminaba de atar las agujetas. Se quedó pensativo, tratando de recordar el nombre de la muchacha.

—Castaña, piel blanca, ojos claros y un buen par de razones…—se rió pícaro—, Megan.

—¡Megan, cierto! —gritó victorioso—. Sí, desde segundo no has sido el mismo. Ella te botó por Naruto.

—Es verdad —afirmó el rubio con aire de suficiencia.

—No tienes idea de lo lindo que es tener a alguien que estará para ti siempre, sin importar nada —finalizó el azabache de pálida piel con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

Neji resopló molesto.

—Y tú no tienes idea de lo lindo y extraordinariamente satisfactorio que es dormir con una chica distinta todas las noches —contraatacó.

Naruto volteó a ver a Sai con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Neji tiene un buen punto.

—Buena respuesta —se acercó el de cejas prominentes extendiendo su mano para juntarla con el otro en forma de saludo, sin embargo, ese saludo no llegó, pues se limitaron a verlo como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

—Pero tú tienes lo mejor de los dos mundos —habló por fin el de coleta, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. Se levantó, tomó el balón e incitó a los demás a acompañarlo a la cancha para empezar con el partido.

—¿Por qué tanto desgano Shikamaru? ¿Acaso tú no eres feliz con tu novia? —preguntó el rubio con tono divertido—. Deberías formar parte del club de los "dominados" —Neji lo acompañó en su mofa.

—Sí, bueno. No me quejo. Temari y yo no hemos caído en la monotonía —dijo aburrido.

—Pues me alegro. Por otro lado, tienes razón. —afirmó el rubio socarrón—. Me puedo acostar con quien quiera y salir con Sasuke después. Perfecta situación —se levantó para seguir a Nara, pero Sai lo interrumpió:

—Sí, pero tal vez para Sasuke no…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —el rubio se detuvo y se acercó para encararlo. En su mirada se podía notar lo incómodo y aprensivo que se encontraba.

—Vamos Naruto, después de todo, él es un doncel.

—Eso lo sé —dijo con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Estás seguro? —intervino Shikamaru, picando al otro. Éste solo rodó los ojos y mantuvo su atención en el azabache.

Sai resopló y decidió continuar:

—Tú puedes jactarte diciendo lo mente abierta y liberal que es. Y puede que su comportamiento no sea como la mayoría de mujeres y donceles, pero está llegando a los treinta. Tiene un carácter fuerte, y sabe con seguridad lo que quiere. Además, vas tras ello sin pensarlo, pero no creo que desgaste su tiempo en un caso perdido.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Déjate de rodeos y dime a qué te refieres! —le apremió, mientras los demás escuchaban la conversación en un profundo mutismo, inclusive Lee se había alejado cuidando su integridad física, evitando entrometerse. Sabían con certeza que cuando la plática incluía al nombrado, Sasuke. Naruto se ponía a la defensiva, y más vale que el asunto fuese para bien porque de lo contrario, la fiera estaba a punto de emerger. Era como si nadie más pudiera mencionar al doncel porque Namikaze se sentía como el único con ese derecho, pues no había nadie que conociera al moreno tan bien y nadie se atrevía a cuestionar al rubio. Claro, Sai tenía que ser la excepción, pues carecía de conocimientos sobre los parámetros sociales y los peligros de no regirse bajo los mismos.

—¿Tú crees que su ideal de "felices para siempre", es llegar a tu casa y salir después de que tuviste sexo con otra u otro? ¿Crees que eso le será suficiente? Un día va a dejarte de lado y rehará su vida.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, no había pensado en eso. Siempre creyó que a Sasuke no le importaba. Y no había nada entre ellos, pues era los mejores amigos. De repente, recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Sin embargo, se obligó a olvidar todo ese asunto, pues eso no quería decir absolutamente nada. Sasuke no estaba en sus cabales y él era hombre, su amiguito casi tenía vida propia y la carne es débil, por supuesto que había tenido que reaccionar de esa forma tan insensata ante el estímulo y nadie podría negar el hecho de que Sasuke sea un chico muy guapo. Por suerte, se había detenido a tiempo. Guardaba las esperanzas de que Uchiha no recordara nada, y así podrían seguir como siempre sin sentirse incómodos.

—¡Sai, deberías dejar de leer libros estúpidos! —bramó con fastidio, se acercó a Nara quien lo miró comprensivo, le quitó el balón de las manos y se dirigió con paso determinado hasta la chancha. Sai, Shikamaru y Neji suspiraron cansados para luego seguirlo y comenzar el partido.

•••

Sasuke se despertó con un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, sentía como si un martillo le golpeara sin piedad. Se levantó de la cama a duras penas, caminó por toda la habitación golpeándose en el transcurso y maldiciendo debido a la falta de luz. Cuando fue capaz de abrir las cortinas, la luminosidad le golpeó de lleno en la cara haciéndole estremecer y acreciendo su inminente resaca. Cerró los ojos por impulso y volvió a cerrar las cortinas dejando entrar apenas un rayo de luz. Luego se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, escondiéndose entre las sábanas. Tanteó con su mano sus bolsillos en busca de su móvil para realizar la llamada que le ayudaría a quitarse un poco del mal humor que le acompañaba esa mañana. Necesitaba descargarse y no había nada mejor que hacer una pequeña amenaza de muerte, que una vez aliviado el dolor, cumpliría.

Levantó la cabeza al no encontrar su cometido y con los ojos entrecerrados trató de enfocar su vista en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Se acercó al teléfono y con dificultad, marcó un número de sobra conocido por él. El tono de espera no hizo sino taladrarle la sien, sin embargo, no desistiría hasta que le contestaran.

_—H-hola —se _escuchó una voz titubeante del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Considérate muerto! —dijo con voz de ultratumba.

_—¿Sa-Sasuke?_

—¡Sí, idiota! ¿Quién si no?!

_—Teme, ¿cómo estás? _—el tono que empleaba era muy bajo y nervioso. Sasuke apenas podía escucharlo.

—¡Habla claro! ¡¿Cómo esperas que éste después de lo de anoche?! —escuchó la respiración acelerada de su amigo; pues Sasuke con ese tono furioso y altanero, era de temer.

_—¡No fue mi culpa, lo juro! ¡Puedo explicarlo, Sasuke! ¡De verás! —_lloriqueó melodramático.

—En estos momentos no estoy de humor para tus idioteces —bramó enfurecido—. Te espero en Central Park, en el lugar de siempre… Dentro de una hora —volteó a ver el reloj. Eran las diez de la mañana—. Que sean dos —espetó como una orden.

_—E-Está bien, teme. Ahí estaré_ —afirmó acongojado.

—¡Y llévame un maldito café! —entonces colgó, y después tiró el teléfono con ira en algún rincón de la habitación—. Todo es tu culpa, Usuratonkachi… —refunfuñó con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

Después de minutos de autocompasión, decidió levantarse. El dolor no había disminuido pero al menos podía ver con más claridad. Se observó de pies a cabeza, llevaba puesta la ropa de la noche anterior: Completamente arrugada y el pantalón estaba desabrochado, al igual que algunos botones de su camisa. Terminó de quitarse las prendas y se dirigió tambaleante al baño. Tenía un asunto que resolver, y no podía posponerlo.

•••

—¡Hey, Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el chico de largos cabellos—. Parece que viste un fantasma.

El rubio permanecía en la mitad de la cancha con el móvil en la mano, tenía el rostro lívido y la mirada perdida.

—Voy a morir… —pronunció en un susurro apenas audible. Shikamaru, quien era el que se encontraba más cerca, logró escucharlo. Alzó las cejas, después esbozó una mueca burlona y suspiró.

Los demás chicos lo observaron con curiosidad, hasta que éste habló:

—Era Sasuke —afirmó con una sonrisa reveladora. Ellos sonrieron como respuesta y se acercaron para darle una palmada al rubio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hyuga. Naruto parpadeó saliendo de su estupor y miró a sus compañeros.

—Tengo que irme —dijo de repente—. Seguiremos la próxima semana —afirmó alejándose camino a los sanitarios. Se daría una ducha con agua tibia para relajarse un poco, y luego pasaría a su casa para alistarse, pues en un par de horas tendría que reunirse con Sasuke, y por lo visto, éste no estaba del mejor humor, y eso lo ponía nervioso. "Considérate muerto", le había dicho. Tal parece que recordaba lo que había pasado en el apartamento. Tenía que meditar sobre la explicación, más bien: "excusa", que le diría. Sobre todo, tendría que ser muy convincente, de lo contrario, Sasuke no le iba a perdonar y lo más seguro es que tomaría su venganza.

Naruto comenzó a cavilar en las mil y una torturas: Sasuke le daría donde más doliera, y eso sería su amistad. Quizás le haría la ley del hielo, dejaría de hablarle por días, semanas… ¡años! Lo mataría lentamente con indiferencia, rechazo y probablemente le daría una buena zurra. El rubio comenzaba a sugestionarse, y un aura deprimente le rodeaba.

—¡Suerte con tu _mejor amigo!_—logró escuchar los gritos de sus camaradas antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

•••

El constante trineo de las aves, el bullicio de los niños gritando y correteando alrededor, el ladrido de los perros tras sus dueños, inclusive el sonido del agua deslizándose por las rocas de una cascada artificial, le fastidiaban. De no ser por la terrible migraña, eso no sería una molestia. Comenzaba a sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo entumecida, pues ya llevaba bastante tiempo en la misma posición. Pero el principal causante de todos sus males ni siquiera se había dignado en aparecer, y por eso estaba furioso. Para colmo, eso no ayudaba a menguar el dolor en su sien, sino todo lo contrario.

Sasuke permanecía sentado en una banca, con su cabeza inclinada levemente hacia adelante, los codos sobre sus piernas y entre sus manos acariciaba su cabeza, sobando suavemente la sien.

—¿Sa-Sasuke? —escuchó el llamado temeroso de su _querido amigo_. Entrecerró los ojos y lentamente levantó la cabeza, clavando su mirada afilada, oculta bajo unos oscuros lentes de sol, en el recién llegado.

Naruto sonrió nervioso y tragó sonoro, pues las cejas alzadas del moreno eran una advertencia clara de su irritación.

—Sasuke, lo siento. Aquí tienes tu café —Uchiha alzó la mano y tomó con firmeza el vaso que le ofrecía, luego volteó a ver al rubio e hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Naruto interpretó aquello de inmediato y comenzó a excusarse—: La fila era enorme, y pasé por la pastelería. ¡Mira! —sacó una caja plateada y se la mostró—. Son tus chocolates favoritos. El trafico no me ayudó tampoco —hizo un puchero infantil.

Sasuke observó el objeto, ciertamente eran sus chocolates favoritos. De hecho, los únicos que toleraba debido a su sabor amargo.

—Hmp.

Naruto se acercó a la banca en la que el azabache permanecía, y se sentó con cautela a su lado.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

—Ni creas que con esto te voy a disculpar, idiota —sentenció.

—Sasuke… esos lentes te quedan muy lindos —agregó titubeante tratando se sonar casual.

—Se supone que deben protegerme de la maldita luz del sol que no hace más que aumentar mi dolor de cabeza —habló irascible haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva y comenzara a temer por su vida.

—¿Sí? Me hubieras dicho y pasaba por una farmacia —esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

—¡Sí, y te hubieses tardado otra hora!

Naruto levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Teme, no me mates. Juro que no fue mi culpa. Te emborrachaste… y bueno luego perdiste noción de todo. El estúpido de Kiba…y bueno, yo solo te rescaté. Pensé que así estarías más cómodo…yo no creí que pasaría y… ¡fue tu culpa! —finalizó con la respiración entrecortada. Cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando un ataque de furia por parte del azabache.

Sasuke lo miraba con una ceja alzada y la cara contraída, pues no había entendido las incoherencias que dijo su amigo. Tan solo un par de afirmaciones.

—En primer lugar, dobe: Tú me rogaste que te acompañara a la boda de tu abuelo. Segundo, yo… —se señaló airoso—, no me embocharro jamás. Esas bebidas debieron tener algo para hacer que el alcohol tuviese un efecto más rápido y fuerte —Naruto quiso reír, pero mantuvo la compostura para no enojar al otro—. Tercero, de no haberme tomado un par de copas…

«¿Un par?» —pensó el rubio con diversión.

—… te habría dejado ahí botado en los primeros diez minutos.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! Gracias por ser mi salvador —agregó con ironía, luego se acercó al moreno para besarle la mejilla pero éste lo alejó de golpe.

—¡Aún no termino, usuratonkachi! —Naruto supo que ahora venía el momento en el que le culpaba por su "pequeño" desliz. Le revocaría su amistad luego de una buena zurra y lo perdería para siempre. Un aura depresiva le rodeo.

—¿Cómo terminé en mi casa? —Naruto levantó la vista e inspiró profundamente. ¿Por dónde empezaba? Entonces recordó la pregunta de su amigo… eso quería decir que no lo recordaba, ¿o sí?

—Sasuke, ¿tienes resaca? —al aludido le salió un tic en la ceja. ¿Qué acaso no era obvio? Ese dobe era lento.

—Sí, idiota. Claro que tengo una terrible resaca —siseó.

—Y… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió ayer? —preguntó esperanzado.

—¿Debería? —alzó una ceja, pero no recibió respuesta —No, no recuerdo… mucho. Solo que te largaste a la mesa de tu abuelo y _tu abuela —_pronunció con malicia—. Y… creo que me debí un par de tragos. Solamente —finalizó con el ceño fruncido, tratando de recordar.

«¡Gracias Dios, gracias!»—en ese momento Naruto quiso levantar un altar. Se encontraba tan feliz y aliviado.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó con júbilo y abrazó al moreno como si de un peluche se tratase—. ¡Te quiero tanto! —comenzó a repartir besos en la cara del moreno, ignorando la reticencia e irritación de éste.

—¡Basta dobe! Todo esto es culpa tuya. Si no me hubieras arrastrado a ese lugar, en estos momentos no sentiría el taladro en mi cabeza —gruñó.

—¿Tomaste alguna medicina? —preguntó mientras atraía al Uchiha y le obligaba a recostarse sobre su hombro.

—Sí, ya tomé un par de analgésicos. El dolor ha disminuido —afirmó mientras tomaba de su café.

Naruto recorrió con su mirada el perfil de su amigo: La palidez de su piel, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el calor, su nariz perfecta y delicada, los labios mojados por el café… apetitosos. Cerró los ojos e inspiró el olor que desprendía su cabello, lavanda. Entonces, recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron como flashazos en su mente: Sasuke removiéndose bajo su cuerpo, buscando cercanía, cubiertos de sudor y llenos de deseo. ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!

Se separó estrepitosamente y se levantó de la banca para dar unos pasos y aclarar su mente.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el moreno acercándose por su espalda. Naruto no volteó, se limitó a negar con la cabeza y dio un largo suspiró.

—No es nada —dijo tratando de sonar convincente y se volteó para encararlo. Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, escudriñándolo. Pero decidió creerle, levantó los hombros restándole importancia.

—Caminemos —le indicó con un ademán.

—Querías hablarme de algo en especial, ¿cierto? —preguntó el rubio de repente. Sasuke sonrió de una forma que a Naruto le inquietó. Había algo diferente en ese gesto… ¿tristeza?

Sasuke sabía con certeza que Naruto podía leerlo como un libro, no era motivo de sorpresa, pues se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que no había razón para seguir retrasando aquello. Cruzaron el puente de piedra que se elevaba por encima del enorme lago y se detuvo justo en la mitad. Se volteó para apoyar los codos en la orilla y observar de frente el correr del agua, los botes que iban de un lado a otro, los árboles que debido a la época eran como un manto de tonos naranja, amarillo y rojo. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones con el aire limpio y puro.

Naruto se quedó a sus espaldas, analizando su actitud, sus gestos. Nada bueno podía venir de aquello, Sasuke estaba demasiado relajado para ser verdad. Se acercó a su compañero y tomó la misma posición que éste.

—¿Y bien? —habló intentando no sonar tan ansioso.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se enfocó en el rubio quien miraba el paisaje como si fuese lo más importante.

—¿Recuerdas esa casa ancestral de la que te hablé? —dijo finalmente.

Naruto arrugó levemente el ceño, para el moreno era señal que intentaba recordar.

—¿En Es… España?

Sasuke sonrió burlesco y negó con la cabeza.

—No, en Escocia —afirmó el azabache. Naruto se giró para quedar frente a frente.

—Cierto. ¿Qué con eso?

—Al fin logré que la mesa directiva firmara los papeles para añadirla a nuestra colección —dijo con suficiencia.

Naruto alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¡Vaya, bien por ti! —sonrió ampliamente y levantó la mano para acariciar la nívea mejilla—. Pero hay más, ¿no?

El moreno asintió y colocó su mano sobre la que reposaba en su rostro.

—Ellos quieren que vaya a Escocia para adquirir más pinturas…

—¿Cuándo?

—En un par de días —respondió. Naruto exhaló.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —se miraron fijamente. Sasuke titubeó, era difícil estar separados por tanto tiempo, quería mucho al rubio idiota de su amigo y le extrañaría mares. Pero era una oportunidad que no podía dejar perder, no por nostalgia.

—Tres meses.

Naruto sintió un estremecimiento en su pecho, sin embargo, se obligó a mostrar su mejor cara.

—Es genial, teme —expresó—. Es mucho tiempo, pero es lo mejor para ti.

—¿Tú crees? —el moreno le observó comprensivo. Sabía que el rubio fingía por no hacerle sentir mal.

—Sí, es una gran oportunidad para ti. Eres curador del museo.

—Restaurador, dobe —puso los ojos en blanco. Naruto nunca prestaba atención.

—Eso —apartó la mano del otro y se colocó en la misma posición que en un inicio. En un profundo silencio—. Felicidades —dijo al fin. Sasuke le observó de soslayo. Tenía ese semblante de estarse debatiendo internamente.

—Gracias —añadió sin ganas.

—Doce domingos… —dijo en un murmureo casi imperceptible, pero que llegó sin problema a los oídos del Uchiha—. ¿Qué haré sin ti, teme? —agregó con un tono de picardía.

—Te las vas a ingeniar, usuratonckachi —respondió de igual manera.

—Sí, claro —presionó los labios, se apoyó en el borde y en un impulso se subió a la orilla del puente. A Sasuke casi se le da un infarto:

—¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¡Bájate de ahí! —tiró los chocolates al suelo, luego le tomó una mano y la otra la colocó en su pie izquierdo—. ¡Te vas a caer! ¡Naruto!

—¡¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Sasuke?! —gritó con tono melodramático—. ¡Voy a saltar! ¡Doce domingos! ¡Doce! —Sasuke observó esos azulinos ojos llenos de burla y tuvo el impulso de tirarle para darle un escarmiento. Pero se limitó a gruñir inconforme y jalarlo para que bajara de una vez.

—¡¿No puedes tomarte nada en serio, idiota?!

—Por supuesto —dijo con sorna una vez estuvo abajo. Lo tomó por la cintura y le abrazó con fuerza. Permanecieron varios minutos de esa forma, sin cruzar palabra. Solo sintiendo el calor que emanaba el otro—. Voy a extrañarte…

La voz de Naruto sonaba suave y sincera, tanto que le inspiró ternura.

—Yo igual, dobe.

—Lo admitiste —con una enorme sonrisa llena de satisfacción, rompió el abrazo. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—No te lo creas tanto —mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas autosuficientes.

—Como digas —pero Naruto sabía que lo había dicho con toda sinceridad.

•••

—Se supone que no vendrías —dijo jalando las maletas por el aeropuerto.

—No, tú dijiste que no viniera. No fue algo que yo decidiera —Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, entonces ayúdame —Naruto tomó dos bolsos restantes y le siguió. Después de haber ingresado el equipaje se sentaron en unos sillones a esperar, pues su vuelo salía en pocos minutos.

—Sé que odias las despedidas, pero son necesarias —dijo de repente, pues Sasuke se mostraba molesto por su presencia.

—No lo creo. No me voy para siempre.

—Eso tú no lo sabes —le recriminó—. Puede que te quedes a vivir por allá y tengo que ir a secuestrarte —bromeó, bueno al menos eso fue lo que a Sasuke le pareció.

—Eres un idiota —dijo en un tono ausente de malicia que al rubio le hizo sonreír.

Anunciaron por los altavoces que el vuelo con destino a Escocia estaba por partir. Así que Sasuke se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de acceso de los pasajeros. Naruto le seguía de cerca, pensó que se olvidaría que él seguía ahí, pero no dijo nada. Sasuke se acercó a paso decidido hacia la entrada y el rubio paró, mirando de lejos como se alejaba. Entonces, Uchiha se detuvo abruptamente y volteó para mirarlo. Naruto levantó la mano, y le dedico una sonrisa pequeña y triste. El moreno arrugó fuertemente el ceño y avanzó a zancadas en su dirección.

—¿Qué crees que haces, usuratonkachi? —preguntó ofuscado.

—Me despido —afirmó.

—¡¿A eso le llamas despedirse?! —redujo la poca distancia que los separaba para colgarse de él, en un fuerte abrazo. Naruto le miró perplejo, sin entender lo que pasaba, segundos después le correspondió rodeándolo con sus brazos, vehemente. Naruto se aferraba a su cintura y acariciaba su espalda con cariño, mientras el moreno le rodeaba los hombros y se escondía en el hueco de su cuello. El rubio besó con ternura su cabeza y Sasuke se incorporó intentando ocultar sin éxito, su rubor. Namikaze le dedicó una mirada centellante, cargada de algo que no supo interpretar y después colocó una mano debajo del mentón; se acercó lentamente, pudo sentir el aliento rozando su piel, sus mejillas, sus labios, su corazón comenzó a latir con desenfreno y cerró los ojos por impulso. Entonces el contacto, tórrido y húmedo, se centró en su frente y no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado.

—Que tengas un buen viaje —le susurró al oído. Sasuke asintió y caminó en dirección contraria, antes de entrar giró y agitó la mano en señal de despedida. Vio que Naruto le correspondía, sonrió levemente y emprendió la marcha sin ver atrás.

Naruto dio media vuelta, sin saber por qué, se alejó sintiéndose como un completo imbécil.

Sasuke subió al avión y se acomodó en su puesto, cerca de la ventanilla. El piloto dio algunas indicaciones y pidió que apagaran los aparatos electrónicos. Así que Sasuke se abrochó el cinturón y sacó su móvil. Observó con fijeza el fondo de pantalla, una foto donde aparecía su rubio amigo con una deslumbrante sonrisa y él a su lado, sonriendo de igual manera. Suspiró pesadamente y apagó el teléfono. Se recostó en el respaldar y cerró los ojos, le esperaba un largo viaje y debía descansar.

•••

Los días pasaban de forma lenta y tortuosa. En un inicio Naruto se había notado resignado, dispuesto a seguir con su vida sin enfocarse en el cambio que la ausencia de Sasuke representaba. El azabache era su amigo, y le quería demasiado, tanto que habían destinado un día a la semana para estar juntos y hacer cosas que ambos disfrutaban. Cada domingo durante diez años, Naruto se esforzaba al máximo para complacer las peticiones (exigencias) de su compañero. Tratando de hacerle sentir cómodo y complacido. Mas con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una costumbre, mas no una rutina, pues la confianza que se había fortalecido con el tiempo, el cariño que ha prevalecido a pesar de las diferencias que han sabido adaptar el uno al otro, los ha unido con un vínculo inquebrantable.

Sasuke era un joven ocupado, ser restaurador del museo de arte le quitaba mucho tiempo. Entre viajes, reuniones y el trabajo en sí, no disponía de mucho tiempo libre, por eso Naruto se sentía obligado a sacarlo del estrés cotidiano y tratar por todos los medios de dibujarle tan siquiera un pequeña sonrisa. Hacer que se relajara, que se olvidara por un minuto de sus ocupaciones, de las responsabilidades. Que viviera un poco de lo que él tenía a diario: una vida sin preocupaciones. Sí, Naruto era un hombre de treinta y un años de edad. Hace una década consiguió que todas las cadenas de bebidas calientes, principalmente Starbucks le compraran la idea, "su maravilloso invento; el collar", y en cambio él, recibía un centavo por cada "collar", utilizado. Miles de personas compraban café a diario, por lo tanto, se podría decir que dinero no era algo por lo que el rubio debiera preocuparse. A su edad era un tipo despreocupado, libertino, soltero y sobre todo mujeriego. Mañoso y con reglas que aplicaba a sus múltiples conquistas. Era algo que el azabache siempre le reprochaba, un completo sin vergüenza. Pero como amigo, no había manera de retarlo. No había nadie tan incondicional como Naruto Namikaze, era único y Sasuke lo sabía, aunque nunca lo aceptara abiertamente.

El primer mes, ambos lo llevaron bien. Naruto le hablaba a su teléfono por las noches, y platicaban un rato. Hasta que Sasuke le cortaba porque el rubio en su eterno despiste, no se enteraba del cambio de horario.

—¿Sasuke? —se escuchó un leve gruñido.

_—¿Qué quieres, usuratonkachi? _

—¡Eh, Hola! —gritó eufórico.

_—¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Me dejarás sordo._

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Te trata bien el clima?

La línea se quedó en muda por segundos y se escuchó como que el moreno se aclaraba la garganta.

_—El clima es una mierda._

—¿Estás enfermo? —continuó el rubio—. Se te escucha la voz rasposa. ¿Cómo está Inglaterra? —se escuchó otro gruñido.

_—No estoy enfermo, eso es porque estaba dormido. Naruto, no sé cómo está Inglaterra porque estoy en Escocia _—pronunció alzando la voz, evidenciando su molestia.

—Es cierto, soy un idiota —se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

_—Dobe… son las tres de la madrugada. Voy a volver a dormir…_

—Teme, siento haberte despertado.

_—No hay problema, buenas noches._

—Buenas noches —la comunicación se cortó—. Sasuke… —musitó con pesar.

Las semanas siguientes el rubio trató de ocupar su mente en algo más, algo en lo que era realmente bueno.

—¿Te gusta éste restaurante? —entró acompañado de una hermosa rubia que miraba el lugar con curiosidad.

—Sí, parece interesante —sonrió con falsedad. Naruto lo notó pero trató de ignorarlo.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca del acuario y llamaron para ordenar.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —preguntó el rubio.

—Lo que tú quieras —respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Pero se supone que debes pedir algo que _tú _—remarcó—, quieras.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no voy a obligarte a comer algo que no te guste.

La chica asintió y después de ver la carta por algunos segundos ordenó varias cosas bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, esa chica no parecía (a simple vista) alguien que comiera tanta porquería.

—¿Estás segura que quieres todo eso?

—Sí, ¿qué está mal? —preguntó ella.

—Nada, eso solo que está todo frito y no creo que le haga bien tu salud.

—Suenas como mi padre —se rió. Golpe bajo.

Después de varios minutos de una vacía conversación, los platillos llegaron.

—Toma, come esto —le acercó unos rollos de cerdo, que al parecer, desprendían aceite por donde se les viera.

—No, gracias. No voy a comer eso —habló el rubio, inquieto.

—Vamos, ¿eres uno de esos adictos a las dietas y "la comida saludable"?

—No, pero me gusta cuidar de mis arterias. Sé una niña buena y cuídame tú también —le guiñó un ojo.

—Parece que puedes cuidarte solo —respondió la chica con tono poco agradable.

—Bueno, mi mejor amigo me ayuda. Él come saludable, deberías aprender.

—Pues yo no soy él —gruñó.

Naruto abrió la boca para hablar pero nada salió. Sí, tenía razón. Ella no era Sasuke y eso era más que evidente.

Naruto suspiró cabizbajo y susurró muy bajo:

—Sasuke…

Las siguientes semanas fueron tortuosas. Cada día extrañaba más a Sasuke, y no se trataba solo de los domingos, sino también sus llamadas casuales por la noche para platicar y saber del otro. Las tonterías que solía contarle, y lo mucho que extrañaba sus gruñidos, su eterno sarcasmo, la frialdad fingida y hasta los insultos. Y por más que tratara de distraerse, no lo conseguía.

—Esto es muy viejo.

—De eso se trata, es una lugar vintage —explicó el rubio mientras recorría los alrededores con una morena de un bronceado un tanto exagerado.

—Pero es viejo y no me gusta —repuso haciendo un mohín—. Vamos al centro, ¡y recorremos las tiendas de diseñador! —exclamó con entusiasmo.

Naruto tuvo ganas de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¿Por qué hablas como una niña pequeña? —entrecerró los ojos—. Vamos a quedarnos.

—No soy una niña —se cruzó de brazos y se adelantó—. Mira —llamó al rubio con la mano después de unos minutos viendo el sitio. Naruto se acercó hasta una tienda que tenía bolsos, billeteras y demás accesorios con texturas bastante llamativas, sobre todo notó que eran pieles—. ¿A qué es hermosa? —le mostró una cartera.

Naruto observó el objeto, reservado.

—¿Esto es…? —preguntó al vendedor.

—Piel de cocodrilo, genuina —respondió sonriente y, según pudo notar, orgulloso.

—Perfecto —dijo ella—. ¡La quiero!

—De ninguna manera —sentenció Naruto.

—¿Por qué? Si es genuino es valioso.

—Por supuesto, pero no se trata de eso. ¿Acaso te parece bien que maten animales para hacer estas cosas, luego tú lo uses y lo luzcas como si nada?

La chica pareció pensárselo por un par de minutos y luego contestó:

—Sí.

Al rubio casi se le cae la cara cuando se restregó las manos con ímpetu.

«Sasuke»

Sus compañías de domingo no parecían prometedoras:

—¿Por qué hacemos una fila tan larga? —se quejó una castaña de ojos claros y blanca piel—. ¿No podemos ir a otro lugar?

—No, porque es la mejor pastelería del mundo.

—Tengo mucha hambre.

—Espera un poco, ¿sí? Como recompensa te compraré los mejores chocolates —le animó con una gran sonrisa.

Ella sintió expectante.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó una vez en el auto—. ¿Qué tal los chocolates?

La chica saboreaba el dulce y cambiaba sus gestos a cada mordisco. Terminó abriendo la boca y escupiendo los restos, que por accidente, cayeron en la camisa blanca del rubio. Naruto vio el desastroso hecho, incrédulo. ¡Eso no podía estarle pasando!

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. Pero es una porquería, está muy amargo.

El rubio boqueó como pez fuera del agua pero solo atinó a decir:

—Comprendo, no te preocupes —colocó sus manos sobre el volante y se dio de cabeza sobre éste.

«Sasuke»

Por las noches trataba de llamarlo, pero escuchó que el clima en Escocia había empeorado y las líneas estaban caídas, eso dificultaba la comunicación. Había recibido varias llamadas fallidas de Sasuke durante la semana. Algunas habían timbrado un par de veces y no pudo cogerlas a tiempo y en otras ocasiones, la interferencia era tan grave que no podían escucharse.

Escuchó timbrar el teléfono y en cuestión de segundos se abalanzó sobre éste y lo tomó.

—¿Bueno? —contestó tomando aire.

_—¿Na-r-to?_ —se escuchaba la interferencia.

—¿Sasuke? ¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Cómo estás?

_—En u-a to-men-a _—Naruto podía escuchar ruidos como truenos.

—Sasuke, no puedo escucharte.

_—¡Na-r-to!_ —se cortó al llamada.

—¡Demonios! —gritó con impotencia lanzando el teléfono el cual se estrelló contra la pared—. ¡Maldición! —se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón—. Odio Escocia.

•••

Sasuke estaba más irritado que de costumbre. Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió salir a por un par de copas que le ayudaran a entrar en calor, con el clima del demonio que hacía y pensar que todavía le quedaban muchas semanas antes de volver.

Había intentado llamar a Naruto por enésima vez en la semana. Pero la comunicación, como de costumbre, estaba lejos de ser efectiva. Y por si fuera poco, llovía a cántaros, la tormenta era terrible, y se encontraba encerrado en el auto. Además, estaba en medio de la carretera rodeado por un rebaño de vacas que no tenían intenciones de moverse. ¡No podrían ensañarse aún más con él!

Una sombra se acercó poco a poco a la ventanilla, él comenzó a asustarse. ¿También le iban a robar? Con una rápida mirada buscó algo en el auto que le ayudara a defenderse, pero para su mala suerte, no encontró nada. El sonido del vidrio siendo golpeado le asustó, y tragó sonoro esperando lo peor. Los gritos provenientes del sujeto eran ininteligibles, el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos, eran imponentes. Así que optó por una arriesgarse y bajó la ventanilla.

No podía observar con claridad, el tipo decía que le ayudaría, le sacaría de ahí pero debía ser paciente. Sasuke no podía distinguir más que su silueta, así que encendió la lamparilla del techo del auto y entonces se topó con un par de ojos verdes muy abiertos que lo miraban con curiosidad y asombro.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó el hombre y el asintió como autómata dejándose llevar por los hipnóticos orbes del otro.


	6. Desencuentro

**_6_**

El transcurso de los días era tortuoso, resultándole abrumador. En su vida había pensado caer en tal estado de desolación y desespero. No tenía ánimo de nada, sentía su mundo bajo una bruma sobrecogedora.

Estaba oficialmente deprimido.

Había tenido muchas citas de domingo, que resultaron ser un total fracaso. Entre niñas mimadas, inmaduras, faltas de voluntad, aburridas o locas; no sabía qué era peor. Ya ni siquiera les encontraba el gusto, así que decidió no mortificarse pasando malos ratos, de tal manera que había optado por la soledad, una profunda e inquietante soledad. Tenía el ferviente pensar de no necesitar de la compañía de nadie para poder llevar a cabo sus actividades favoritas. Solo el paso de los días le daría una respuesta.

Ahí se encontraba, en la cafetería favorita de ambos, pidiendo dos pasteles: Uno de chocolate que tanto le gustaba, y ese insípido con sabor a limón y otras especias que nunca había sabido distinguir, de Sasuke. Sentado en el rincón más solitario y tranquilo, comiendo de ambos postres sin disfrutarlos en realidad. Parecía un autómata, haciéndose la luctuosa idea que tenía su compañía, un pedacito de él. Certeramente, si Sasuke lo viese en ese momento se burlaría con todas sus fuerzas y le lanzaría una buena dosis de sarcasmo, y es muy seguro que a él no le molestaría en lo más mínimo. Pero era consciente de que eso no iba a suceder, porque el moreno estaba a miles de kilómetros, lejos de él, fuera de su alcance.

Una chica alta, de contextura delgada, ojos cafés, castaña y piel morena se sentó en la mesa de al lado. Naruto levantó la vista y pudo observar que ella le sonreía, seductora. La recorrió con la mirada y notó que bajo esa corta falda, tenía muy lindas piernas; totalmente su tipo. Pero contra todo pronóstico, no hizo su movimiento, no atacó. Ni siquiera fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa forzada. Sintiéndose extraño y desganado, dejó los billetes sobre la mesa y se levantó parsimonioso para salir del lugar. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Ya ni se sentía con ánimos de ligar.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad, recorriendo cada lugar sin prestar la mínima atención, sin rumbo cierto, hasta percatarse que sus pasos le llevaron a Central Park. Se detuvo un momento al notar un par de señores de la tercera edad, tratando de impulsar el bote para dar un paseo por el lago. Así que se orilló y le indicó al señor que se subiera al lado de su esposa, luego con toda su fuerza impulsó la pequeña barca y ambos ancianos se despidieron agradeciéndole el gesto. Naruto se quedó absorto, observando que ellos se abrazaban con mucho cariño, le sorprendía el hecho de que después de tantos años juntos, aún se amaran. Una escena enternecedora.

Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien, no que él fuese consciente. Sin embargo, conocía a una persona que le importaba mucho, tanto que ni siquiera podría comparar sus sentimientos con alguien más, porque con certeza sabía que era el único capaz de hacer aflorar dichas sensaciones en él.

Después de incontables intentos fallidos, descubrió que nunca podría encontrar un reemplazo para Sasuke, porque el moreno era insustituible. Ahora lo sabía con seguridad. No podía evitar salir con diferentes mujeres y equiparar cada uno de sus gestos, movimientos y respuestas, con las de su azabache amigo. No había punto de comparación. Sasuke en su eterna prepotencia, actitud impertérrita, su indiferencia y orgullo, inclusive con su mala hostia, era único. Ante sus ojos era perfecto y después de pensar por semanas las razones por las que no podía conseguir sacárselo de la cabeza, comprendió lo evidente.

—¡Pasa el balón! —gritó el de ojos perlados mientras se desplazaba por la cancha y bloqueaba al otro jugador.

El moreno de coleta se acercó al aro para hacer su lanzamiento pero fue interceptado por el azabache de pálida piel, por consecuente, cayó al suelo y se golpeó muy fuerte la espalda.

—¡Naruto! ¡Demonios! —gritó—. Se supone que debes cubrirme—. ¡Y tú, eres un salvaje! —le reclamó a Sai. Éste hizo un ademán con la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

—Lo siento —se acercó el rubio para auxiliarlo, ayudándole a incorporarse.

Retomaron el partido. Sai tomó posesión del balón, vio que Nara se acercaba para quitárselo y entonces le dio un pase rápido a Neji, éste se equilibró para lanzarlo pero Naruto arremetió contra él, empujándolo a un lado.

—¡Falta! —gritó el agredido— ¿Qué diablos te sucede, Naruto? Estás desconcentrado, y por ende, jugando pésimo. Hoy no eres tú.

El rubio se sobó la cabeza, estaba avergonzado.

—No es nada… —respondió segundos después—. Sigamos con el juego—animó. Se acercó para tomar el balón, pero nadie se movió de sus posiciones. Se veía aturdido, agobiado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡A jugar! —pasó la pelota a Nara, quien la tomó entre sus manos pero siguió observándolo con detenimiento.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el de coleta— Porque te noto inquieto. ¿Algo te angustia?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigos no ayudaron. Se desarregló el cabello con frustración.

—Nada, es solo qué… No sé lo que me pasa —admitió—. Desde que Sasuke se fue, no dejo de pensar en él. Y trato de suplir su ausencia con otras personas, pero ninguna de ellas me llena. Sasuke es diferente, es especial. Compartimos muchas cosas juntos, cosas que ambos disfrutamos, y no ha sido de igual manera con nadie más. Además, no puedo comunicarme adecuadamente con él desde hace días. Me siento frustrado, ansioso, preocupado. Creo que… —se atragantó con sus propias palabras. De repente, el aire comenzó a faltarle y sus pulsaciones se aceleraron. Recorrió con la mirada a sus amigos, ellos lo observaban expectantes. Tenía que decirlo, o colapsaría—: Creo que me enamoré de Sasuke…

Estaba hecho, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, esperando la ola de risas y burla por parte de sus amigos, pero no se hizo más que un silencio profundo y abrumador. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que ellos no habían movido un solo músculo, sus miradas denotaban asombro e incredulidad.

—¡¿Se van a quedar así todo el día?! —les gritó enfurecido.

—Viejo —Shikamaru fue el primero en hablar—. Es que no esperaba que lo dijeras tan de repente. Me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Lo perdimos —murmuró Neji, perplejo.

Sai esbozó una sonrisa amable, menos falsa de lo normal y se acercó para palmearle el hombro.

—Bien, no eres tan idiota como pensaba. Aún así… —colocó su mano en la barbilla, pensativo—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No sé, es que… Sin él, algo me falta. Entonces, me hace pensar que hay más que acostarse con varias.

—No comprendo… —murmuró el de cabello largo, aún atónito.

Lee que revoloteaba alrededor, como de costumbre, se acercó para juntar su mano en un saludo que el rubio correspondió.

—Te entiendo, Naruto. ¡El poder del amor! —alzó su puño, enérgico. Todos resoplaron.

—Bueno, y ahora que lo sabes. ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Sai.

—No estoy seguro. Debo hablar con Sasuke. ¡Sí, esperaré a que regrese y hablaré seriamente con él! —expresó lleno de seguridad—.Voy a decirle que quiero estar con él, sin matrimonio, solo estar juntos.

—¿Hablas de fidelidad? —exclamó Hyuga, todavía en negación. Naruto asintió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Se escuchó un gemido lastimero del de ojos perlados y una sonrisa se dibujó tanto en Nara como en Sai.

—¡Ay, qué romántico! —se burló el azabache.

—No es posible —gruñó Neji—. Ahora solo quedo yo. ¡Ni intenten convencerme! —vociferó mientras salían rumbo a las duchas, acompañado de las sonrisas burlonas que le dedicaban sus compañeros.

—¿Sabes? Yo siempre supe que terminarías babeando el piso por Sasuke —agregó airoso, Nara.

—No es como si no lo hubiese estado haciendo todo este tiempo —agregó Sai, con sorna.

Naruto rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarlos. Se quitó la ropa sudada y luego amarró una toalla limpia a su cadera.

—Cierto, la diferencia es que ahora admite que es por amor, no por "amistad" —todos rieron—. ¿Qué piensas, Naruto? —le picó el de coleta—. ¿Sigue siendo tu _mejor amigo_?

Naruto gruñó con fastidio.

—Sí, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo hasta que él, diga lo contrario.

—¿Hasta que corresponda tus bellos sentimientos? —se mofó Hyuga.

—¿Sabes, Naruto? Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que me parecerías tan tierno —añadió Sai, haciendo que los demás soltarán una risotada.

El rubio suspiró profundamente, ignorando las bromas. Abrió la ducha, regulando la temperatura del agua y cerró los ojos, relajándose y sintiendo un regocijo en su interior. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, esperaba ansioso el día en que Sasuke regresara.

El resto del tiempo era una agonía constante para Naruto. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo entretenerse. Sus amigos, a diferencia suya, eran hombres ocupados dedicados al trabajo, su familia, y su vida personal. Los únicos días que podían reunirse eran: los lunes por la mañana y uno que otro viernes por la noche, o fin de semana. Pero, ¿qué hacía con el resto de los días? Ya ni siquiera soportaba la cantidad escandalosa de mensajes por parte de las que, hasta hace poco tiempo, eran sus ligues de una noche. Mujeres desesperadas y sofocantes que llamaban persistentemente para poder fijar una cita y asegurar tenerlo entre sus sábanas por un par de horas. Ignoraban que el rubio ya no estaba dispuesto a acostarse con ellas por el simple placer de satisfacer sus bajos instintos. Es más, era algo que había meditado seriamente, tras un par de días bajo un terrible insomnio: llegó a la conclusión de que ya no se sentía bien al enredarse entre las piernas de una mujer para tener un sesión de sexo, que si bien, podría satisfacer a su inquieto amiguito, era cierto, necesitaba recreación; pero después de ello ¿Qué quedaría? Un sentimiento de vacío y de culpa. Porque su mente y corazón ya tenían dueño. Quizás lo habían tenido por mucho tiempo pero le había costado darse por enterado. Era una de esas ocasiones en la que se sentía como el mayor de los estúpidos.

Al despertar por la mañana, le dolía la espalda, puesto que había dormido en el incómodo sofá de la sala. Dejó escapar un bufido al observar el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba la habitación: Botanas desperdigadas en el piso y en la mesa de centro, que también tenía líquido derramado —posiblemente cerveza—, latas vacías por doquier y, ¡qué decir del sofá! En ese momento agradeció haber escogido un mobiliario de cuero, así evitaría humedad y las manchas. Era una lástima que no pudiera decir lo mismo de la pobre alfombra.

Se levantó para desperezarse y prepararse psicológicamente para un día entero lleno de autocompasión. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello. Se dirigió a su habitación cuando su estómago hizo un llamado de atención, así que decidió como prioridad, saciar su apetito. Después de un par de tostadas francesas y un buen café —lo único que podía preparar sin sentirse un completo inútil—. De hecho, esa era una de las múltiples razones por las cuales decidía comer fuera. No requería poner en evidencia su carente habilidad culinaria, y peor aún, si eso le impedía disfrutar de una buena compañía. Resopló. De nuevo le embargó la nostalgia, sobre todo porque le recordó que, a diferencia suya, Sasuke era bastante bueno en la cocina. Por lo menos, no un inservible, incapaz de hacer café sin la ayuda de la medida exacta que le proveía una cafetera.

En su habitación, se acercó sin muchos ánimos a chequear el teléfono. Tenía aproximadamente veinte mensajes de voz, seguramente de sus insistentes admiradoras. ¿Acaso nunca le dejarían en paz? Dejo escapar un bufido de hastío dispuesto a borrarlos, sin embargo, decidió que los escucharía. Los primeros diez mensajes se trataban de las fanáticas que no dejaban de atosigarlo, así que los ignoró. Los demás eran saludos de sus amigos, a quienes no había visto en los últimos días, ni tampoco se había comunicado con ellos. Por lo tanto, era normal que se preocuparan por él, hizo nota mental de devolverles la llamada. El último mensaje comenzó a reproducirse, reconoció la voz de inmediato, quedándose helado:

_"Dobe, ya regresé. Necesito verte, así que no me importa lo que tengas programado para ésta noche, cancélalo. Vamos a ir a cenar. Nos vemos en ese lugar nuevo, junto al horrible restaurante griego, que antes era una fusión Thai que nos gustaba. Te espero ahí a las ocho, tengo mucho que contarte."_

Sintió una dicha creciente en su pecho, no podía creerlo, tanto así que volvió a reproducir el mensaje. Sí, definitivamente era Sasuke. ¡Estaba de regreso, y podría verlo después todo éste tiempo alejados! Dio un respingo de felicidad y se dirigió a toda prisa a la ducha. Tomaría un largo y relajante baño.

Llenó la tina y vertió un sinnúmero de aceites, ese día necesitaba sentirse confiado y verse reluciente. Se sumergió en el agua y cerró los ojos, mentalizando su reencuentro con el moreno. Necesitaba que fuese inolvidable, maravilloso porque por primera vez en su vida, se declararía a alguien. Expresaría sus sentimientos abiertamente. Quería estar con Sasuke, de eso no cabía duda. Pero eso no evitaba sentirse ansioso y nervioso. Se conocían de casi toda la vida, pero le inquietaba saber, ¿cómo reaccionaría el azabache?

Después de un largo baño, salió revitalizado, con una refulgente sonrisa en el rostro. Se encaminó al enorme clóset donde seleccionó meticulosamente su indumentaria, quería verse apuesto. Así que escogió una camisa de seda color azul con botones y mangas largas. Un tono perfecto para resaltar el color de sus ojos. Combinándolo con una traje negro a medida y zapatillas del mismo tono. Un aspecto sobrio pero elegante. Decidió que no usaría corbata para agregarle un aire casual y despreocupado. Se arregló el rebelde cabello, y se roció su mejor loción encima. Mirándose en el enorme espejo de su habitación, sonrió complacido por su aspecto, había conseguido justo lo que quería.

Salió del Penthouse en el que vivía y caminó por las transcurridas calles de Manhattan. Se sentía ansioso y feliz, no podía esconder la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Se detuvo frente a un puesto de flores y se preguntó, ¿por qué no? Si bien era cierto, a Sasuke no le gustaban las cursilerías, pero éste día se permitiría tentar a la suerte. Lo peor que podría pasar, era que las flores terminaran siendo arrojadas en su cara. Algo que podría tolerar.

Caminó a paso danzante y decidido por las aceras, esquivando a la gente, dejando que sus pies le guiaran hasta llegar al lugar acordado. Una vez en éste, observó el llamativo lugar y se adentró en las instalaciones. Era enorme, decorado con luces cálidas y un rojo oscuro en las paredes contrastando con el negro brillante del mobiliario y las mesas con manteles de color crema. Era un bar/restaurant muy agradable. Con un ambiente moderno, pero acogedor.

Estaba atiborrado de personas, lo que dificultaba su andar, sin embargo, logró visualizar a un par de metros, un morena cabellera con un corte moderno en puntas, y su pulcra y nívea piel. Llevaba una camisa azul marino de botones y mangas largas, contrastando perfectamente con el hermoso color de su piel, acompañada de unos pantalones ajustados tonalidad gris claro. Sonrió, no podía ser otro sino su querido amigo. El joven sentado en la barra sostenía un trago cuando sus ojos se desviaron para toparse con la figura que se acercaba a él. Esbozó una sonrisa y el rubio le correspondió con otra mientras agitaba su mano en el aire, en señal de saludo. Sasuke se levantó entusiasmado a su encuentro pero antes de llegar a su posición, volteó contrariado y regresó de inmediato a la barra, tomando algo y arrastrándolo con él.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y poco a poco fue disminuyendo su andar, paulatinamente sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura conforme la figura quedaba completamente al descubierto. La silueta que su amigo tomaba de la mano, a quien miraba y sonreía con una ensoñación jamás antes vista, al menos no por sus ojos. Aquello era un hecho inusitado. Presionó los labios con fuerza hasta que en ellos no se vio más que una fina línea, tuvo las fervientes ganas de girar sobre sus talones y emprender la huída. Su corazón de contrajo, le costaba respirar. Sintió tanta decepción que no le cabía en el pecho.

Cerró los ojos por instinto y dio media vuelta cuando un sonido sordo, exclamaciones de sorpresa y quejidos audibles le rodearon; seguido del insoportable dolor que le aquejó en el costado haciéndole expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones y luego el frío que llegó través de su cuerpo al golpear una superficie dura.

—¡Naruto! —escuchó el grito alterado de Sasuke.

Inspiró profundamente pero el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

—¿Naruto? —la voz era más cercana. Sintió que le tomaban de la cabeza y la alzaban. A su nariz llegó una fragancia conocida.

—Sasuke…

Abrió los ojos para toparse con un par de orbes negras llenas de preocupación, alzó su mano para acariciar la nívea mejilla.

—¿Estás bien, dobe?

El aludido asintió e hizo amago de levantarse. Él le ayudó y miraron al mesero que había formado parte del incidente, pues el rubio al darse vuelta no notó la presencia del sujeto y en un fuerte impacto cayeron al suelo. El mesero se quejaba de sus costillas, y también le costaba respirar. Después de disculparse con él, y asegurarse de que ninguno tenía daños graves, se centraron el uno en el otro.

—Señor, sus flores —Una joven se acercó para darle las amarillas flores que habían sobrevivido al altercado.

—¿Trajiste flores? —preguntó el moreno con asombro. El rubio se mostró nervioso y negó rápidamente.

—Deben ser del mesero —mintió. La chica se alejó sin darle más importancia—. Teme… —murmuró el rubio con ternura—. ¿Cómo estás? Te he extrañado —se acercaron para darse un caluroso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien —se separaron. Sasuke miró fijamente al rubio y dejó escapar un suspiro, realmente lo había extrañado. Se percató que una presencia los observaba y tomó a Naruto de la mano para acercarlo al hombre.

Namikaze volteó y sus ojos se toparon con unos de color verde, llenos de curiosidad. Se trataba de un tipo bastante alto, quizás poco más de un metro noventa. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de color negro, una chaqueta marrón y una camisa negra con finas rayas blancas. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad esmeralda. Tenía una mirada penetrante y un porte imponente. Era bastante fornido, con el cabello de un tono rojo-naranja y la piel blanca pero no pálida, sino ligeramente rosada. Algunas pecas adornaban su cara y le miraba con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—Naruto —interrumpió el moreno—. Él es Kendrick.

—¿Kendrick? —murmuró el rubio, incrédulo.

—¿Le recuerdas?

—Mucho gusto, me han hablado mucho de ti —dijo el pelirrojo acercándose para tenderle la mano en forma de saludo. Naruto se esforzó por corresponder y estrechó la suya fingiendo empatía.

—Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas —miro de soslayo a Sasuke. Éste rodó los ojos y negó con desaprobación.

—Por supuesto, Sasuke siempre habla muy bien de ti —aseguró sonriente.

—Me alegro —murmuró con desgano. El moreno tomó de la mano al sujeto y pidió que le siguiera porque la mesa debía estar lista. Así que ambos avanzaron y Naruto les seguía a una distancia prudencial, mirándoles con amargura y maldiciendo internamente.

Llegaron a una mesa con cuatro puestos, Sasuke se sentó al lado izquierdo del escocés y Naruto frente a éste. El mesero se acercó, todos ordenaron sus platillos, nada exótico, y acompañaron con una botella de vino tinto. Naruto por su parte, pidió un whisky, estrictamente llenado cada par de minutos.

El intercambio de miradas cómplices y coquetería descarada entre sus acompañantes comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Terminó de un sorbo el líquido y decidió interrumpir.

—Así que, Kendrick. Disculpa el incordio pero, no sé si me estoy equivocando. Tu nombre se me hace conocido.

El mencionado sonrió.

—Bueno, nunca antes tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos, al menos, no en persona. Sin embargo, sabía de tu existencia y conocía tu cara porque Sasuke tiene muchas fotos tuyas —Sasuke le miró de soslayo y aclaró su garganta mientras tomada un sorbo de su copa. Naruto alzó las cejas, un tanto sorprendido y complacido—. Bueno, de ustedes dos juntos —aclaró, notando el sentido que tomaron sus palabras—. Pero habrás escuchado mi nombre años atrás —finalizó entrelazando su mano con la de Uchiha.

Ese gesto no podría significar nada bueno. Naruto reprimió sus ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y largarse de ahí, pero contuvo sus impulsos y optó por voltear, evitando la desagradable escena frente a sus ojos. Sin duda, conocía ese nombre, pero preferiría seguir fingiendo que nunca antes lo había escuchado. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse y le quedaba claro quién era el tipo que besaba con tanta melosidad la mano de su amigo.

—Naruto —la voz del azabache le sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Kendrick es la persona con la que salía hace un par de años.

«¡Bingo, eso me queda claro!» —quiso rodar los ojos, necesitaba más información que esa.

—Tenía entendido que era tu _ex novio_ —remarcó las últimas palabras.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

—Sí, él y yo tuvimos una relación años atrás, pero por motivos diversos, él tuvo que viajar de regreso a Escocia donde vive su familia y desde entonces no supe nada más de él.

«¿Renació el amor o qué?»

—Sí, y también me parece que fue una relación muy corta. ¿Seis meses? —Sasuke arrugó el ceño y le envió una mirada significativa.

—De hecho, fueron seis y medio —repuso el pelirrojo, sonriente mientras seguía acariciando la nívea mano del Uchiha, sin ninguna queja por parte de éste.

—¿Y cómo es que se han reencontrado? —Naruto estrujaba la servilleta por debajo de la mesa. Estaba impaciente y contrariado.

—Una noche empezó a llover, una tormenta muy fuerte. De repente, estaba en medio de la carretera rodeado de vacas. No había señalamientos y creo que estaba un poco… desubicado —explicó el azabache.

—Perdido, totalmente perdido —aseguró con tono divertido el pelirrojo. Sasuke suspiró derrotado y para sorpresa de Naruto, sonrió.

«¡¿A mí me da golpes por llevarle la contraria y a él le sonríe?!»

¡Que Alguien le sacara de ahí, estaba en una dimensión desconocida! ¡Era una pesadilla, una mala broma! ¡¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?!

La mano del tipo acarició el rostro del moreno y luego acercó peligrosamente sus labios, y contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke redujo la distancia y lo besó. ¡Frente a él!

«¡No!»

Cerró los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de gritar y golpear a ese tipo… ¡Qué importaba si perdía! Si tan solo lograba asestarle un buen golpe, se daría por satisfecho. Luego, Sasuke iría a visitarle al hospital, le diría que le quería, y todo habría valido la pena. Pero, ¡ese no era Sasuke, no podía ser su Sasuke! ¡Se lo habían cambiado!

Volvió a abrir los ojos y los pilló aún mirándose como un par de estúpidos enamorados.

«¡Joder, no son un par de adolescentes!»

¿Y si lo secuestraba? Lo llevaba lejos, fuera del alcance del idiota pie grande con porte de señorito, entonces lo encadenaba a una cama y esperaba hasta que se le pasara el efecto de la droga "adora pelirrojos".

—Como te decía, estaba oscureciendo —Naruto alzó la vista al escuchar la voz de Uchiha. Tal parece, planeaba continuar con su historia de Disney—. Kendrick llegó montando a caballo —Namikaze se vio obligado a sonreír, pero más allá de parecerle un historia romántica y conmovedora, aquello le parecía sacado de una película de bajo presupuesto con un libreto de mierda—. Apareció de la penumbra...

—Un caballero a montando a caballo, ¡wow! —exclamó el rubio incrédulo.

—Sí, y preguntó si podía ayudarme. Pero al bajar la ventanilla y encender la luz, me di cuenta que era él.

—Maravilloso —murmuró entre dientes mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Así es… —dijo con orgullo—. No podía dejar a un hermoso chico en apuros. Y al percatarme que era Sasuke, sentí como si la fuerza del destino nos unía de nuevo.

«Ridículo»

—Luego me llevó a un hostal de donde venía y me invitó a la peor cena que jamás haya probado —Naruto estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que una mala cena le parecía algo divertido? Si hubiese sido él, no hubiese sobrevivido a la furia Uchiha para contar la historia. Mínimo sería un hecho por el que le reclamaría el resto de su vida.

—Cierto, era pésima, aún para los estándares escoceses.

El rubio comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado, no estaba seguro si era a causa de la escena desconcertante que tenía al frente, o eran efectos del whisky.

—Luego seguimos paseando el resto de las semanas por todo el país, visitamos algunos lugares, parques, museos. Fue… —Sasuke se mordió el labio intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—… Perfecto —dijo finalmente el pelirrojo. Sasuke le miró fijamente y asintió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Interesante —intervino el rubio con una falsa sonrisa antes de que se pusieran melosos en sus narices—. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Vienes de vacaciones a Manhattan? ¿Negocios?

—Bueno, cuando llegó el momento de que Sasuke se fuera yo… No sé, no pude dejarlo ir —aseguró el escocés—. Así que me arrodillé y…

«Mierda, eso no suena nada bien»

—Y me propuso matrimonio —agregó el moreno mostrando en su mano izquierda, el anillo de compromiso con una considerable piedra.

Naruto tuvo al frente la evidencia de su pérdida. Su mundo se paralizó y no supo qué responder. Simplemente observaba la joya que se mostraba orgullosa, brillante frente a sus ojos. «Presuntuoso»

Sintió un vacío en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta, un ácido quemándole las entrañas. Presionó la mandíbula intentando mitigar el dolor, la pesadumbre, la desolación, el desamor… Un sinnúmero de sensaciones le embargaban en ese momento. Frente al par de ojos que le escrudiñaban y sin tener la fuerza necesaria para asimilarlo, solo atinó a sonreír. Ni siquiera supo si fue un gesto que se mostró verdadero, pero deseaba ocultar lo que le sucedía por dentro. Su objetivo no era hacerle pasar un mal rato a Sasuke. Después de todo era su mejor amigo y no se permitiría dañarlo. Así que se obligó a salir de su estado de negación, de perplejidad, de sufrimiento, y amplió su sonrisa. Mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y relucientes.

—Estoy feliz por ti —logró musitar finalmente. Se tomó el pecho instintivamente y presionó. No era un dolor físico, sin embargo, ¿por qué sentía como si le estuvieran sacando el corazón?

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el moreno. Ambos lo miraban con preocupación.

—Sí, debe ser el golpe de antes. No te preocupes —intentó tranquilizarlo. Sasuke le tomó la mano y se aferró a ella con fuerza mientras que con la otra sostenía la de su prometido. Pero, el nuevo contacto le llenó de un calor reconfortante, una calidez atrayente que no deseaba abandonar. No obstante, fue como una corriente eléctrica que le obligó a apartarse—. Así que, van a casarse —intentó no sonar penoso.

—Sí, la boda será muy pronto —aseguró el pelirrojo.

—Queremos casarnos en Escocia, en la casa de verano de sus padres.

—Será una recepción pequeña, no creo que muchos puedan viajar en dos semanas —añadió el de ojos verdes.

Naruto casi se atraganta con el licor.

—¡¿D-Dos semanas?! —vociferó exasperado.

—Sí, ya sé que es un poco acelerado —habló Sasuke un tanto apenado.

—¡Una locura! —añadió el rubio. Sasuke le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tal vez, pero está todo planeado.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en Escocia, Naruto? —indagó Kendrick. Él negó con la cabeza—. Pues deberías ver la pequeña iglesia donde nos vamos a casar.

—Es la misma donde se casaron sus padres —ver un Sasuke tan sonriente y aparentemente entusiasmado, le crispaba los nervios.

—Espectacular. Muy hermosa —confirmó el pelirrojo—. Cruzando el lago, justo después de la destilería.

—¿Destilería? —preguntó Namikaze con curiosidad. La pareja asintió.

—Sí, su familia tiene la destilería más grande de Escocia.

El mesero le sirvió otro whisky, ésta vez doble.

El rubio observó desconfiado como la feliz pareja se había quedado callada mientras compartían miradas cómplices, hasta que finalmente, Sasuke decidió romper el silencio:

—Naruto… —ese tono titubeante no le gustó—. Si te fueses a casar con una chica o un doncel, esperaría que me pidieras ser tu padrino.

«¡Huye Naruto, huye!»

—Así que… ¿Te gustaría ser mi padrino de honor?*

Abrió tanto los ojos que casi se salen de las cuencas y la mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo por la sorpresa.

—Y-Yo… —el rubio soltó una risa nerviosa. Se levantó de la silla en un respingo y volteó abruptamente, sin percatarse que en ese preciso momento iba pasando, con un bandeja llena de comida y bebidas, el mesero con el que había tenido el accidente previo.

Se escuchó el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose y el quejido de un hombre. Sintió de nuevo un dolor en su costado y luego en su pecho, acompañado por el ruido sordo de su cuerpo cayendo al duro suelo y el rebote de su cabeza.

Ésta vez, todo se volvió negro.

Definitivamente, no era su día.

* * *

Pobre Naruto. D;

Terrible desencuentro el que se llevó, pero se aguantó como un caballero... aunque al final la noticia, y peor aún, la petición le haya superado y terminara inconsciente.

A partir de aquí la historia cambia y bueno, veremos el meollo del asunto.

Felicitaciones a los que recordaron el nombre del ex-novio, que ha regresado para quitarle el amor de Sasuke al rubio, y no bastaba con reconquistarlos, no. Sino que le ha echado la soga al cuello, cerrando el trato con semejante anillo. u.u

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

*Padrino de honor:

Vamos a manejar éste termino para la historia, de manera que, usualmente cuando una chica se casa, tiene una dama de honor quien es la mano derecha en la organización de la boda, de la novia. Así que ella se encarga de organizar las pruebas del vestido, los vestidos de las madrinas, la despedida de soltera, los regalos que se dan como recuerdo en la misma, etc. Pero en éste caso, en el mundo de donceles, el novio (doncel) puede tener una dama de honor (mujer), o bien, un padrino de honor (doncel). No un varón, eso sería un poco extraño. Es por eso que cuando Sasuke le ha dicho a Naruto que si éste se fuese a casar, le gustaría ser su "Padrino", que sería el termino que se le da al "Best man" (Padrino del novio). Así que decidí hacer una diferencia entre lo que es el "padrino" del novio (varón) y lo que sería el "Padrino de honor" del novio doncel.

Se preguntarán, ¿por qué se tomó tanta molestia? ¿No pudo simplemente lamarlos "Padrinos" a ambos?

No, era necesario hacer una diferencia para futuras situaciones. xD

Así que, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

¡Espero sus apreciaciones ya saben dónde!

¡Los quiero, se cuidan!

Saludos ~

**Karan**


	7. ¿Padrino de honor? ¡Ni hablar!

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

**Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado. :)**

* * *

**_7_**

¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro su vida se había convertido en un caos?

Apenas unos meses atrás, se pavoneaba del brazo de la chica que quisiera, sin necesidad de explicaciones y mucho menos, remordimientos. Una palabra: libertad. Solía amar ese estilo de vida despreocupado y libertino pensando en vivir de esa manera por años, saciando su necesidad de _recreación_ en muchos aspectos. El placer en todas sus formas estaba a su alcance, y ahora simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la boda de su mejor amigo. Cuando abrió los ojos fue la primera idea que cruzó por su mente: Sasuke iba a casarse. Deseó que solo fuese un sueño, más bien, una terrible pesadilla, pero su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al encontrar al causante de sus devaneos mentales recostado justo a su lado, durmiendo tan plácidamente que se le antojo exquisito el simple acto de observarlo. Sasuke era hermoso y perfecto ante sus ojos y supo con certeza que ese sentimiento era al que llamaban _amor_, no podía ser otra cosa; mas su ilusión se vio deshecha al notar la exótica joya que acompañaba celosamente la mano de su azabache amigo y actual decepción amorosa.

Era la primera vez que experimentaba tal sentimiento de opresión en su pecho, supuso que la vida le estaba cobrando todas las fechorías que había cometido en el pasado. Está bien, era un desvergonzado y lo admitía, pero le parecía demasiado injusto que le hiciera pagar de una manera tan cruel. Definitivamente, el karma es una mierda. ¿No bastaba con tener el corazón destrozado? Al parecer, también tendría que soportar el insufrible dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba desde el primer segundo que entreabrió sus ojos topándose con la desalmada luminosidad que se filtraba con las cortinas.

Sasuke se removió incómodo en su lugar y volteó su rostro para acomodarse mejor. Naruto contuvo el aliento, no quería despertarlo. Era reconfortante tenerlo a su lado, y un patético pensamiento vadeó su mente al imaginarse despertando de esa manera todos los días de su vida. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas quedarse con el moreno, que éste fuese única y exclusivamente suyo por siempre. Un suspiro entristecido se escapó de sus labios, quizás no debería hacerse más ilusiones, estaba hiriéndose asimismo.

Trató de incorporarse para poder irse a su casa. Al principio estaba algo desconcertado, pues lo último que recordaba era el haber estado sentado frente a Sasuke y su prometido, después de negarse a asimilar la noticia y seguida petición que sus oídos tuvieron la mala suerte de escuchar, entonces sintió un impacto muy fuerte que le causó mucho dolor y luego simplemente perdió noción de todo a su alrededor, así que no tenía idea de por qué se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke compartiendo su cama. Lo cierto es que no quería despertarlo, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era un enfrentamiento a tempranas horas de la mañana con su amigo, aún no olvidaba que tenía una respuesta pendiente, que de ser posible evitaría contestar por días, meses… tal vez debería pensar en mudarse de ciudad. No podría presentarse como "padrino de honor" de su amigo, viéndolo de la mano de otro hombre, aceptando ser su esposo "hasta que la muerte los separe", mientras él se colocaba a un lado e intentaba mostrarle su apoyo y dicha con una sonrisa deslumbrante, aunque por dentro se estuviese cayendo a pedazos.

—Lo lamento, Sasuke —murmuró muy cerca del oído del moreno y besó suavemente su cabeza, cerró los ojos y aspiró el fresco aroma que emanaban las oscuras hebras; mas se apartó para quitar la fina sábana que lo cubría, descubrió que solo llevaba puestos unos ajustados bóxers de color gris. Eso lo hizo acalorarse, ¿Sasuke lo había desvestido?

Hizo amago de levantarse, pero inmediatamente resintió el movimiento por un fuerte dolor en sus costillas. Se percató que tenía envueltas unas vendas en su torso, seguramente con algún ungüento, pues podía percibir el olor. Haciendo uso de todo su valor y ahogando un aullido de dolor, pudo ponerse en pie. Dio vacilantes pasos hacia el sillón donde encontró sus prendas. Con cuidado de no lastimarse, lo que le tomó mucho esfuerzo, logró ponerse los pantalones. Se sentó en el mueble y colocó sus zapatos, estaba por abotonar su camisa cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, dobe? —tragó sonoro. Se sentía como un idiota, pues todo su esfuerzo por no hacer el mínimo ruido había fracasado.

—Puedo solo, no te preocupes.

Se concentró en abotonar la prenda y escuchó los movimientos de su acompañante, aunque aún no se atrevía a mirarle.

—¿Tostadas francesas y café?

—No voy a quedarme a desayunar, Sasuke.

El moreno arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué? —le parecía extraño que Naruto no aceptara quedarse a comer en su casa, supuso que algo debía estarle pasando para que actuara de manera tan esquiva, así que se acercó hasta él.

Naruto observó por el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke se aproximaba y se controló para actuar con naturalidad.

—Quedé de encontrarme con Sai, así que no puedo acompañarte.

—Llámalo y dile que espere, vas a desayunar conmigo —lo dijo como si fuese más que obvio. Naruto casi sonrió, a pesar de todo, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo bastardo que pensaba que su mundo giraba en torno a él y los demás venían después, y eso solo si él lo permitía.

—No puedo —respondió de forma inmediata, causando gran sorpresa en el azabache, nada acostumbrado a negativas por parte de su rubio amigo.

Naruto notó la tensión del moreno, pero se concentró en salir de ahí, aunque debió saber que no sería tan fácil. Sintió una presión sobre su hombro que rápidamente lo hizo voltear. Finalmente fue obligado a enfrentar la oscura mirada que le escrudiñaba con recelo.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —demandó saber—. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás intentando huir, dobe? —y no estaba equivocado en absoluto.

Naruto bajó la mirada para observar furtivamente la silueta frente a él. Sasuke llevaba unos pantalones de pijama color azul, bastante cómodos y una playera sin mangas de color blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, mostrando el definido abdomen y dejando al descubierto unos perfectos y bien ejercitados brazos. Naruto luchó por no ruborizarse evitando así, quedar en evidencia.

—No es eso… —vaciló y decidió que era mejor dar un giro en el tema— ¿Por qué desperté en tu cama?

Sasuke le miró aún más confundido.

—¿Qué es lo extraño? No es la primera vez que compartimos una cama.

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar. Si bien era cierto que en muchas ocasiones se quedaba a dormir en el apartamento de su amigo, y por ende, en la misma cama porque éste no contaba con habitación para visitas y a Sasuke no le parecía bien que el rubio durmiera en el incómodo sofá, no se sentía nada cómodo despertando en la misma cama con Sasuke, sobre todo ahora que había descubierto que sus sentimientos iban más allá de una simple amistad. Por otro lado, tenía muchas incógnitas: ¿Qué había pasado con el pelirrojo? ¿Acaso no se estaba quedando en su apartamento?

—Seguro te has golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte que te has quedado más tonto —bufó el moreno—. Venga, déjate de tonterías y acompáñame a la cocina.

Naruto alejó con suavidad la mano que lo jaloneaba.

—¿Qué sucedió anoche? —preguntó curioso.

Sasuke se armó de paciencia y decidió pasar por alto el comportamiento de Naruto que comenzaba a irritarlo.

—Después de la petición que te hice… —Naruto estrujó sus manos sintiéndose nervioso y ansiaba que el moreno no ahondara en ese asunto—, te levantaste tan rápido que no notaste la presencia del mesero que iba pasando a tus espaldas, así que tuvieron un impacto bastante fuerte, de manera que te lastimaste las costillas, luego caíste al suelo golpeando tu cabeza y te desmayaste. Kendrick y yo nos preocupamos por ti, por un momento pensamos en llevarte al hospital. Él te cargó y te subimos al auto, pero en el trayecto recobraste un poco la conciencia y te negaste a que te revisara un médico, así que te trajimos aquí. Vendé tus costillas y te dejé descansar. ¿Satisfecho?

Naruto se sintió avergonzado por el hecho de haber sido cargado, pero supuso que a quien llamaba _pie grande_ se había hecho el héroe para quedar bien con su querido prometido.

—¿Y Kendrick? —trató de sonar casual.

—En el hotel —dijo alzándose de hombros.

Naruto pensó que debido a su presencia, el pelirrojo tuvo que pasar la noche en un hotel y no con Sasuke en su apartamento.

—Lamento haberlos incomodado —agregó—. Dales las gracias de mi parte, y por supuesto, una disculpa por el incidente.

—No fue nada. De todas formas, no veo por qué dices que nos has incomodado. No podía dejarte a tu suerte, estaba preocupado por ti —Naruto notó el ligero cambio en la voz del moreno y en sus ojos pudo notar la sinceridad, así que sonrió.

—Seré más cuidadoso —prometió.

Uchiha resopló. Sabía que su dobe amigo era un imán para los problemas, así que de ninguna manera le tranquilizaban sus palabras.

—Solo no cometas estupideces.

—Claro… Tengo que irme —vio un aire de decepción cruzar por los iris negros, se sintió mal pero realmente tenía la necesidad de irse, de alejarse porque cada segundo a su lado crecían las ganas de abrazarlo y confesarle sus sentimientos. Deseaba rogarle, de ser necesario, que no se casara con el pelirrojo, pero también sabía que debía contenerse. Si ese tipo era la felicidad de su amigo, quién era él para interponerse y arruinarlo.

—Mira el lado bueno, teme. Hoy él podrá regresar y hacerte compañía.

Namikaze observó cómo el rostro de su amigo se contraía de confusión y luego le pareció ver algo de diversión.

—kendrick no se queda conmigo, él duerme siempre en el hotel, así que convéncete de una vez que no has arruinado nada.

La cara de Naruto era un poema. ¿No dormían juntos?

Sasuke logró descifrar con facilidad los pensamientos del rubio, podía justificarlo como años de práctica.

—Usuratonkachi, ni pienses en preguntar al respecto, no voy a darte detalles.

Naruto mostró un puchero de inmediato, sabía que era una de las maneras para conseguir lo que quería y aunque no siempre le resultaba, nada perdía con intentarlo. Sasuke alzó la ceja, mala señal, así que prosiguió a utilizar su siguiente táctica: ojos de cachorro abandonado. Pasaron varios minutos sumidos en un silencio apremiante, pero finalmente logró escuchar un suspiro.

—Acompáñame a la cocina —el moreno dio media vuelta y el rubio salió tras él con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Sentado en la mesa del comedor, se sirvió tostadas y café. Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado.

—No es algo de lo que me guste hablar, lo sabes —tomó un sorbo de su bebida—. Eres un chismoso, usuratonkachi —ambos rieron.

—Vamos, teme. Solo me preocupo por ti. Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo dejarte caer en las garras de cualquiera.

—Si sabes que soy un adulto, ¿verdad? —Naruto no dijo nada, pero la mirada que le dedicó fue suficiente para saber que debía continuar—. Es complicado.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me vas sorprender? —bromeó.

Sasuke jugueteó con los cubiertos.

—Digamos que proviene de una familia tradicionalista —soltó de golpe. Naruto dejó de lado la bebida para mirarle, pero el moreno rehuía su mirada.

—Y eso debo interpretarlo como…

Sasuke emitió un bufido. ¿Esperaba una ilustración o qué?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero… —remarcó cada palabra dicha. Naruto analizó el trasfondo de aquella declaración y finalmente sus neuronas se pusieron en funcionamiento, haciéndolo quedar boquiabierto.

—Pero han sido tres meses, teme. Y según sé, tú no eres ningún santurrón.

«Lamentablemente» —quiso decir.

—Lo sé, pero aunque no lo creas, no tiene importancia.

Las palabras del azabache le parecían sinceras, lo cual le hizo sentir bien. Eso significaba mucho para él.

—Kendrick decidió quedarse en un hotel para evitar las tentaciones, ¿eh? —bromeó para intentar suavizar el ambiente. Sasuke mostró una sonrisa ladeaba y asintió—. ¿Eso te parece bien? —preguntó con algo de preocupación. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la boda, seguía preocupándose por el bienestar de Sasuke. Realmente quería que estuviese bien y sobre todo que se sintiera a gusto.

—Es curioso… —comentó dejando la idea en el aire. Naruto esperó a que estuviera dispuesto a continuar, sin presionarlo. Escuchó un suspiro por parte del moreno y aguardó—. A decir verdad, no le he dado mucha importancia al asunto. He estado ocupado pensando en la boda y su organización más que en el hecho de tener que resguardarme hasta el matrimonio —se mofó.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa e intentó mostrarse lo más sincero posible.

—Me alegro… Pero recuerda que debes probar un producto antes de comprarlo —inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hecho ese comentario, sin embargo, Sasuke lo tomó con humor.

—Eres tan vulgar, Namikaze.

Terminaron de desayunar y fue el momento de despedirse:

—Debo irme —Sasuke asintió y le acompañó hasta la puerta. Naruto dio media vuelta y observó a su amigo, no estaba seguro si volvería a verlo. ¿Realmente sería tan cobarde como para huir? Miró al moreno y se sintió incapaz de dejarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió incapaz de seguir fingiendo.

Sasuke estaba algo inquieto, introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos para no mostrar la ansiedad que representaba la partida del rubio, le parecía ridículo, si pronto volvería a verlo. Pero lo cierto era que habían estado separados mucho tiempo y lo había extrañado mares. La lejanía con Naruto era un completo suplicio. Siempre se sentía intranquilo, como si una parte muy importante le faltara, aunque nunca fuese a admitirlo abiertamente. Sin embargo, Naruto notó algo curioso en su amigo y quiso sonreír. Sasuke no estaba al tanto de ese hecho, pero con el paso de los años, Naruto había aprendido a leerlo como si se tratara de un libro abierto, y en ese momento pudo notar su ansiedad, pues el que el moreno introdujera sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y furtivamente observara el suelo mientras movía ligeramente los pies, solo significaba una cosa.

Naruto sabía lo que quería e iba a brindárselo, así que se acercó a él y lo estrujó entre sus brazos. Sasuke no se vio sorprendido y mecánicamente correspondió rodeándolo con los suyos propios, mostrándose bastante necesitado y finalmente tranquilo. El rubio también lo había extrañado y tenerlo así, era reconfortante. El abrazo perduró en un profundo silencio, hasta que Sasuke presionó un poco más haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor.

—Lo lamento —se separó un poco para colocar sus manos con cuidado sobre su torso donde le rodeaban las vendas—. ¿Te duele demasiado?

—No mucho.

—Deberías ir al médico para que te revise —mostró auténtica preocupación. Naruto le sonrió y acarició su mejilla obligándole a verte.

—Estoy bien. Quizás necesite un poco de reposo, pero no es nada grave. Despreocúpate.

Sasuke asintió con cierta reticencia, pero decidió dejar el asunto en manos de su amigo.

—Naruto, con respecto a lo que te pedí…

—Sasuke —lo interrumpió—. Necesito pensarlo un poco, ¿sí? —no mentía en absoluto, realmente necesitaba relajarse y pensar con la cabeza fría, tal vez debería pedir consejos a sus amigos. Eran, en su mayoría, una bola de idiotas, pero confiaba en que alguna buena idea podría salir si pensaban en conjunto, o tal vez no, pero iba a arriesgarse. Se despidió del moreno con un prolongado beso en su mejilla. Sasuke cerró los ojos disfrutando del agradable calor que siempre le proveía el contacto de su amigo, y confiaba en que tomaría la mejor decisión y aceptaría ser partícipe en su boda.

Namikaze dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta tras su paso, no sin antes darle una última mirada al azabache, una mirada en la que trataba de transmitir apoyo y tranquilidad… Una tranquilidad que Sasuke no consiguió.

•••

—Me dejas sin habla —balbuceó.

—¡No eres de ayuda, Sai! —se jaló las doradas hebras con frustración.

—¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! Me has tomado por sorpresa. Sabía de tu cena con Sasuke, pero no me esperaba que la razón fuese _esa _—pronunció muy bajo al ver la cara de desconsuelo del rubio.

—Lo hubieses visto… —murmuró mientras caminaban por las transitadas calles de Manhattan.

El moreno de pálida piel torció el rostro, descontento y algo apenado por la situación que atravesaba su amigo.

—Sí, lo sé. Es la cuarta vez que me lo dices. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo: Sasuke sonriente y felizmente comprometido con un pelirrojo escocés de dos metros. Increíble.

—Ni que lo digas… —sonó desganado—. Por primera vez experimenté lo que se siente cuando te rompen el corazón.

—Bienvenido al mundo real —exclamó el azabache—. Sabes que eso se llama karma, ¿verdad?

Naruto presintió que una vena le saldría de la frente.

—Gracias por instruirme, Sai —agregó sarcástico—. He pensado que quizás llegué muy tarde, ¿sabes? Y por eso lo perdí. Todos estos años teniendo a Sasuke a mi lado, solo para mí. Siendo mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, la persona en quien confiaba ciegamente, lo más importante en mi vida siempre fue él, pero nunca me di cuenta de que no lo estaba valorando lo suficiente. Soy un completo imbécil.

—Lo eres…

Naruto bufó. Comenzaba a pensar que haber llamado a Sai, no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan sincero y ayudarme un poco? ¡No sé, quizás hacerme sentir un poco mejor! —dijo con cierta ironía.

Sai mostró su típica sonrisa, lo que le hizo sentirse más frustrado.

—¿Y bien?, ¿serás su _padrino de honor_? —Sai puso todo su esfuerzo en no reír, sonaba muy gracioso, sobre todo refiriéndose a un varón.

Escuchó el suspiro cansado del rubio.

—No lo sé. Le dije que lo pensaría.

—Tú conoces a Sasuke mejor que nadie, así que ¿no hay duda de que el tipo le interesa?

—No, no la hay. Miraba a ese idiota con ojitos como si defecara unicornios —espetó con disgusto—. Te lo repito: Nunca antes lo había visto así.

—Eso no suena nada bien. Lamento decírtelo, Naruto, pero… ¡Te lo dije! Sasuke se cansaría de esperar y reharía su vida, y por lo que veo, piensa hacerlo lejos de ti.

—Sai…

El aludido captó la advertencia en su voz y se apresuró a continuar:

—Bien, debemos actuar, y rápido.

—Pues dime, genio. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Sai guardó silencio, pensativo, de repente se adelantó y se detuvo frente a un aparador donde mostraban trajes para bodas. Uno en particular llamó su atención.

—Naruto —llamó. El rubio se apresuró a alcanzarlo sin comprender. Sai le indicó que se moviera y lo colocó justo frente a un traje de gala para doncel. En el cristal se veía el reflejo como si el rubio vistiera dicha indumentaria, eso le incomodó.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, Sai? —cuestionó alarmado.

—Estaba pensando en que debes aceptar ser su padrino de honor.

La simple mención del honorífico le hizo gruñir.

—¿Estás loco? No voy a aceptar —intentó moverse, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

—Escucha, eso te dará el pretexto para estar con Sasuke todo el tiempo, apoyándolo en todo. Puedes ser el hombre detrás del telón. Podrás ser su confidente, y así podrías aprovechar el tiempo para hacerle ver que esto es una locura y que no conoce a ese escocés para nada.

Naruto escuchaba cada palabra con detenimiento y analizaba la situación, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, estaba inseguro. No se sentía dispuesto a arruinar la boda de su mejor amigo de esa manera, haciéndolo flaquear por razones egoístas. Quizás Sasuke encontraría la felicidad lejos de él, pero al menos, sería feliz y eso tendría que ser suficiente, ¿no?

—No, no voy a hacer esto, Sai.

El moreno lo aferró de los hombros y le obligó a ver su imagen reflejada.

—No sé cuáles sean tus otras opciones, pero si estás dispuesto a perder a Sasuke sin luchar, es porque en realidad no lo amas tanto como dices.

Naruto frunció el ceño y retó a su amigo con la mirada mostrándose amenazante, pero Sai no iba a ceder.

—¡No te atrevas…!

—No es a mí a quien debes convencer, Naruto. Yo no soy la persona que va a arrebatarte a _tu mejor amigo_. Piensa un poco, ¿quieres? ¿Estás dispuesto a perderlo para siempre? Porque desde mi punto de vista, tienes más posibilidades de detener esta boda desde dentro, que desde otro continente. ¿Qué dices? ¿Actuarás o huirás como un cobarde? Si quieres recuperar a Sasuke para que vuelva, tendrás que hacer todo lo necesario.

Namikaze se mordía lo labios, indeciso. Tal vez Sai tenía razón, él necesitaba a Sasuke a su lado. Una oportunidad, era todo lo que requería. Una oportunidad para expresarle sus sentimientos, para hacerle ver que el amor que decía sentir por ese escocés no era más que un espejismo. Mostrarle que no había nadie en este mundo que pudiera asegurar amarlo y hacerlo completamente feliz, más que él. Debía enseñarle a Sasuke que estaban hecho el uno para el otro y que no existía sobre la faz de la tierra nadie más importante para él que su mejor amigo.

—Además… —musitó el azabache, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones—, el traje te quedará espectacular —esbozó una sonrisa burlona y deseó no haberlo hecho cuando empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

•••

Entró en el salón y se vio inmerso en un ambiente elegante y distinguido, sobre todo notó algo muy particular, el abundante y abrumador aroma que desprendía el lugar: una combinación sutil y meticulosamente cuidada de flores aromáticas. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Se esforzó por mostrar la más fulgurante sonrisa al vislumbrar la silueta que acababa de entrar por la puerta y tiernamente pensó que iluminaba con su presencia aquel lugar excesivamente femenino.

—¡Simplemente hermoso! —exclamó mientras se mostraba caballeroso tomando la lívida mano y depositando un suave beso en ella. Luego esbozó una amplia y complacida sonrisa al ver el níveo rostro luchando por mostrarse amable cuando obviamente reprimía las ganas de actuar con rudeza.

—Tientas a la suerte, dobe —dijo una vez se había acercado la suficiente al otro—. Agradece que me encuentre de buen humor gracias a la buena noticia que me has dado.

—¡Oh, querido mío! ¡Tendrás que perdonarme, pero tengo la caballerosidad a flor de piel! Creo que tendrás que culpar a éste lugar. ¿Es que me has citado para tomar el té? —finalizó sonriente.

Sasuke lanzó un gruñido.

—No te culpo. Ese fuerte olor a jazmín empieza a marearme.

—¡Oh, ¿es el aroma de una sola flor?! ¡Qué tragedia! Hubiese jurado que eran mil en una y lo hacían solo para mortificarnos —agregó en un tono más bajo.

—Deja de bromear, usuratonkachi, a como digas otra exclamación irónica terminarás retorciéndote en el suelo —le advirtió—. Si te he citado aquí es porque conocerás a quienes serán las damas. Propusieron este sitio en particular por razones que no llego a comprender aún. Pero, tú mejor que nadie sabes que a las mujeres hay que complacerlas, ¿no? —alzó una ceja con jocosidad.

—Touché, querido —finalmente abrazó al otro y lo saludó como acostumbraba a hacerlo—. Dime, ¿quiénes son las gráciles damiselas?

—Bueno, Amarie.

Naruto asintió, ella era amiga cercana de Sasuke. El rubio la había conocido años atrás y era un chica gentil, así que habían congeniado sin llegar a ser amigos íntimos.

—También, Candice.

—No la conozco —repuso tratando de recordar.

—La conocí en una convención hace algunos años. Ella vive lejos y es por eso que no los he presentado.

—¿Acaso la estás escondiendo de mi, teme? —agregó con aire divertido.

Sasuke sonrió de una forma un tanto extraña.

—No, Naruto. Créeme que no. Seguro estará complacida de conocerte.

—Hmp. Eso espero… —murmuró con algo de desconfianza—. Bien, ¿por qué presiento que dejas lo mejor para el final?

Sasuke exhaló y miró al rubio anticipando una disculpa.

—Es porque no te equivocas. Falta… Regina.

La cara de Naruto pasó de sonriente a trágica.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—Lo lamento, no podía negarme. Es mi prima —trató de excusarse.

—Ella me odia, literalmente quiere convertirme en comida para peces —chilló melodramático.

—¿Qué querías? Le rompiste el corazón.

—¡Ella rompió mi nariz!

—Fue un accidente.

—¡Fue con su puño, Sasuke! Yo fui honesto, le dije: Nada serio, y ella accedió. Luego, ¡zas! —hizo un gesto mostrando dolor en su nariz.

—A veces lo que dices, no es lo que sientes.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos con hastío.

—Gran cita, ponla en tus votos.

El azabache rodó los ojos—. Solo prepárate, porque ella quería ser mi dama de honor desde los cinco años y ahora, sí va a odiarte.

Naruto ahogó un gemido y puso cara de dolor. El moreno suspiró y trató de tranquilizar a su amigo.

—¿Por qué solo has escogido mujeres?

—Porque te escogí a ti como padrino, así que debía haber cierta equidad, supongo.

—No te lo compro, teme —murmuró con las cejas muy juntas.

—Solo cállate —Sasuke no tenía una explicación para ello, simplemente se había dado de esa forma. Tal vez quería que Naruto fuese el único varón en sus filas para hacerlo sobresalir. Aunque no era como si el rubio no fuese llamativo por méritos propios.

Vio a las chicas entrar por la puerta y le indicó a Naruto que se preparara.

—Bien, como padrino de honor prometo conservar la paz.

Volteó dispuesto a recibir a Amarie que se acercaba efusiva a saludarle. Era una mujer joven, de contextura delgada, cabello largo, rizado y castaño, ojos marrones y piel canela. Llevaba puesto un vestido con tema primaveral, a Naruto se le antojó muy dulce. Después, Sasuke se acercó para presentarle a Candice, entonces comprendió la actitud previa de su amigo, ella era una mujer muy baja y robusta, llevaba puesto un vestido rosado de tela fina y ajustada que a Naruto no le pareció muy adecuado para su cuerpo. Él se acercó para estrechar su mano y hacer una pequeña reverencia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa arrebatadora haciéndola sentir cómoda. Sasuke le agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Finalmente, se encontró con su mayor pesadilla: Una mujer alta, de cabello negro y largo hasta la cadera, piel blanquecina como la de Sasuke y ojos rasgados de color miel, cuya presencia era imponente. Enfundada en un traje que mostraba sus bien proporcionados y nada discretos atributos. Para Naruto era una mujer de curvas peligrosas, muy peligrosas.

—Hola, Regina —la saludó con cortesía.

La mujer pasó de largo sin reparar en su presencia. Los demás se mostraron incómodos pero rápidamente sonrieron ignorando el hecho. Sasuke se acercó y lo acompañó a la mesa mientras le pedía una disculpa.

—Solo ignórala.

•••

—¿Dónde será la boda?

—La isla de Skye —respondió el azabache.

—Escocia —exclamó, Candice, soñadora—. Debe ser hermosa.

—Lo es —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Naruto, ¿ya conoces a Kendrick? —preguntó Amarie.

El rubio asintió ligeramente con un gesto amable.

—¡Es encantador! —todas suspiraron.

Naruto se sintió desfallecer. ¿Qué tenía ese tipo para tenerlas hechizadas? Y a Sasuke, ¡ni hablar!

—Sí, como un sueño —trató de sonar muy convencido, pero más enfocado en disfrutar de un buen café que en la conversación. Las chicas murmuraban de arreglos florales, pasteles, manteles, vestidos y demás cosas que simplemente prefirió dejar de escuchar.

—¿Podría alguien pasarme la splenda? —pidió amablemente, Regina.

Naruto, quien era el más cercano, tomó la taza que contenía el edulcorante y se la ofreció, no esperaba recibir tal desplante:

—¿Podría alguien que no sea misógino, pasarme la splenda? —Naruto no se mostró ofendido, así que lo dejó pasar por alto. Sin embargo, sintió una mano aferrarse a la suya bajo la mesa. Inmediatamente notó que se trataba de Sasuke, quien le mostraba una mirada avergonzada. Después de todo, estaba pasando por aquello debido a él.

—Muchas gracias, Amarie —agradeció la morena cuando la mencionada tuvo la simpatía de apiadarse del rubio.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió. Sasuke respondió y pronto tuvo que disculparse por abandonar la pequeña reunión.

—Es Kendrick, regreso en un minuto.

Todos sonrieron, incluso Namikaze se vio obligado a sonreír fingiendo ternura, y resintiendo de inmediato la ausencia de la calidez que la mano de su amigo le brindaba.

—Tenemos nueve días antes de salir a Escocia, así que actuemos rápido —intervino con firmeza, Amarie. Naruto se asombró al ver el drástico cambio en sus acompañantes ante la ausencia del azabache.

—Yo he sido DDH seis veces, así que organizaré todo lo necesario, aún cuando yo no sea oficialmente la DDH —agregó Regina con cierta irritación.

—¿DDH? —preguntó Naruto bastante confundido.

—Dos "D" y una "H" —gruñó la morena.

—Dama de honor —aclaró la castaña.

—Oh, eso sí lo entiendo. ¿Quiere decir que yo sería "PDH"? —dijo con diversión.

—Qué ingenioso —habló Candice. Ella y Amarie asintieron mientras reían y Regina se mostraba áspera.

Amarie sacó una lista en la que tenía varias anotaciones.

—Bien, primero la despedida del novio, la de Sasuke, las faldas…

—Yo me encargo de las faldas —ofreció Regina.

—Está bien, también falta las compras del croissant —las chicas emitieron un chillido emocionado—. Será divertido, va a ser clásico, ¿no?

—¿Qué es croissant? —preguntó el rubio, confuso.

La morena dejó salir el aire de golpe y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lencería —respondió cortante mientras Naruto hacía un gesto de entendimiento—, para su noche de bodas. ¿Cómo esperas ser una buena DDH, en tu caso, PDH, si ni siquiera sabes eso?

—¡Ya está hablándome! —agregó el rubio con cierta jocosidad.

—¡No, claro que no!

—Claro que sí —Naruto mostró una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Perdón, Naruto. ¿Acaso rompí una de tus reglas?

—Oigan, ¿nos concentramos en la parte de la boda, por favor? —intervino, Amarie—. Necesito las medidas.

—Soy cuatro —añadió Regina mientras tomaba de su taza de café, con la cual casi se ahoga debido a la sorpresa que le causó la respuesta de Candice.

—¿Segura que eres ocho? —preguntó la castaña, incrédula—. ¿Candice, no crees que estarías más cómoda con… no sé, quizás un doce?

—No, estaré bien —repuso convencida—. Hago la dieta del doctor Riverdell —aseguró mientras mostraba una botella con un líquido oscuro.

—¿Eso qué es? —inquirió Naruto con curiosidad y también repulsión, esa cosa no se veía nada apetitosa.

—Agua, resina de durazno, pectina de manzana, extracto de tiburón y sal.

—¿Y el alimento? —dijo el rubio, escandalizado.

—Oye, voy a verme sensacional con ese vestido, voy a conocer a un escocés y voy a ser feliz. ¡Escribe ocho! —la castaña anotó con cierta vacilación, después de todo no era su decisión.

—¿Y cuál es tu talla de vestido, padrino de honor?

—No lo sé, ¿cuál es tu talla de suspensorio? —atacó Namikaze, burlón.

—¡Dejen de pelear! —gritó la castaña, llamando la atención de todo el lugar—. Pero por favor, vean a Sasuke. Al fin está feliz, así que por él hay que tolerarnos, de manera que sopórtense y actúen como si todo estuviera perfecto.

—Silencio, ahí viene.

Las risas demasiado fingidas y escandalosas, no se hicieron de esperar en la mesa. Sasuke se acercó asombrado y tomó asiento en su lugar.

—¿Todo bien?

—Perfecto —respondieron todos a la vez. Aunque no muy convencido, decidió creerles y continuaron con la reunión.

—Yo tengo una pregunta, hermosas damas —interrumpió Naruto con cierto retintín mientras las chicas ponían su atención en él—. ¿Por qué estamos reunidos en éste lugar en particular?

Sasuke asintió, él también tenía curiosidad al respecto.

—Sucede que este lugar es como de ensueño. Es todo lo que una mujer necesita para organizar un evento tan importante como una boda. Es tan elegante, delicado… Femenino —explicó Amarie, algo ruborizada.

—Llámalo inspiración —repuso Regina—. El día de tu boda debes sentirte como una princesa y no hay nada mejor que este sitio para poder imaginarlo y sentirte en ambiente.

Sasuke y Naruto sentían como si una enorme gota bajara por sus cabezas. Las miraban perplejos, mientras las chicas suspiraban. ¿Por eso habían tenido que soportar ese insufrible olor y ese lugar que hería su virilidad? ¡Inaudito! Les parecía estar en un salón de té estilo victoriano, de hecho estaban rodeados por muchas _damas_ y sus tacitas a juego, solo faltaban los trajes pomposos.

Sasuke se sentía algo fastidiado. ¿Acaso habían olvidado que él era un chico?

—¿Eso quiere decir que, la razón de estar aquí es para ponernos en contacto con nuestra feminidad? —inquirió Naruto con tono burlesco al notar la mala cara que puso Sasuke.

—Pues algo así. Después de todo, tú eres el padrino de honor y tendrás que hacer cosas no del todo masculinas, como la decoración de los obsequios para la despedida de soltero —contestó la castaña.

—¿Es decir, que yo debo estar sintiéndome como un príncipe? —preguntó Sasuke de repente, sin cambiar su expresión de incredulidad.

Las chicas se miraron apenadas mostrando un leve asentimiento.

—Sí, debes sentirte como un príncipe y debes ser tratado como tal, y conociendo a Kendrick no me cabe duda que así será —afirmó una sonriente Candice.

Las demás se sonrieron de acuerdo. Sasuke decidió no indagar más en el asunto, de lo contrario definitivamente terminaría arrepintiéndose de haberlas escocido como damas.

Por su parte, Naruto ansiaba la hora de que acabara ese infierno.

•••

—¡Naruto! —gritó la morena acercándose al aludido—. Toma.

El rubio leyó la tarjeta que tenía en mano.

—¿Shanon?

—Sí, hace despedidas de soltero(a). La contraté para la despedida de soltera de la hermana de Amarie y a Sasuke le encantó. Lee el tarot y eso…

—Gran idea, gracias Regina.

—No lo hago por ti, sino por Sasuke. Pobrecito de él si lo dejamos en tus manos.

—Me queda claro, gracias —dijo tratando de sonar amable.

La chica dio media vuelta y salió murmurando: "Debí haber sido yo". Minutos después le hicieron compañía Amarie y Candice, no sin antes despedirse de ambos.

—Creo que tuve un encuentro cercano con Regina.

—Interesante, dobe. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Lo que quieras.

—Mi madre y mi abuela vienen a la ciudad mañana. Tengo mucho que planear. ¿Tú y tus revoltosos pueden entretener a Kendrick todo el día?

Naruto tragó sonoro. Pasar todo el día con el pelirrojo usurpador y pretender que le agrada sería todo un reto.

—¿Todo el día?

—Sí, que lo conozcan y eso. Invéntate algo para mantenerlo ocupado. ¿Podrías?

—Eres un manipulador, Uchiha —se quejó sacando una sonrisa satisfecha del otro.

—Por supuesto, si no esto no hubiese funcionado.

El rubio rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Una cosa más —lo detuvo tomándole del brazo antes de salir del edificio—. Gracias por aceptar ser mi padrino de honor.

Naruto asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y se aproximó para tomarlo de las mejillas.

—Será todo un honor.

—¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar? —miró de soslayo a su amigo mientras salían del establecimiento. Naruto se detuvo y elevó la vista al cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de colores cálidos.

—Después de ese mundo de muñecas, creo que necesito una buena dosis de alcohol. ¿Qué tal un bar?

—¿Intentas restaurar tu masculinidad, Namikaze? —inquirió el azabache con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ni lo dudes, creo que la perdí en ese lugar y debo recuperarla.

—¿Whisky en las rocas? —lo jaloneó del brazo obligándolo a caminar. Parecía impaciente.

Naruto sonrió.

—Tal vez debamos empezar con un ronda de tequila —Sasuke observó a su amigo y dibujó una mueca ladeada —, pero todo con medida.

—Hecho.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias por leer y sobre todo aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar un lindo review. Significa mucho para un autor, recuerden que hacemos esto sin ánimos de lucro y los comentarios son nuestra única paga por decirlo de alguna forma, y nos animan a continuar escribiendo.

Un saludo muy grande. Hasta pronto.

**Karaan**


	8. Intento fallido

_**Gracias por sus reviews, son siempre bien recibidos.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Intento fallido**

* * *

**_8_**

—Espera, Naruto. Sabes que yo no cuestiono tus decisiones, pero esta vez tengo que intervenir.

El susodicho entornó los ojos, clavándolos en lo oscuros de su amigo.

—Siempre lo haces, aunque no pida tu opinión. —Tomó el balón entre sus manos, haciéndolo rebotar un par de veces—. Listo. —Sonrió entusiasmado.

—¿Ese tipo va a jugar con nosotros?

—Sí —respondió Namikaze a regañadientes—. Es la competencia. Quiero conocer sus debilidades y sus fortalezas para saber a quién me enfrento.

Sai bufó y decidió no entrometerse más en el asunto.

—Me gusta su camiseta, ¿es de tela de polyester? —comentó su amigo de ojos grises.

—Sí, es _mi_ camiseta verde. ¿Te gusta?

—Oh, ¿es tuya?

—Sí, ¿le sienta bien? —El otro asintió—. Entonces, ve a jugar con él.

El moreno quiso objetar, pero el rubio ya se había puesto en marcha.

—¡Kendrick!—Llamó al hombre que permanecía sentado en las bancas para que sea acercara—. ¿Alguna vez has jugado basketball?

El mencionado pareció meditarlo por un par de segundos antes de responder con una rotunda negativa.

—A decir verdad, en mi país lo juegan las mujeres, le llamamos netball*.

A todos les embargó una sensación incómoda, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por un oportuno chico de mayas verdes.

—¡Yo sí! —exclamó alzando un puño—. ¿Necesitan un jugador?

—¡No! —respondieron todos al unísono, haciendo que se alejara.

—Bien, comencemos —habló el rubio, para luego lanzarle el balón al escocés—. Tienes que usar las manos. —le indicó.

Los demás retomaron sus respectivos lugares y se pusieron en posición de juego. El pelirrojo rebotó el balón dos veces antes de avanzar, cosa que no pudo hacer, ya que Namikaze se lo arrebató de las manos haciendo un pase a Sai, quien formaba parte de su equipo, y luego corrió lo suficiente para recibir el balón de regreso y encestar.

El partido continuó a favor del equipo del rubio, con una diferencia abismal. Por su parte, Kendrick no comprendía las reglas del juego por completo, así que le tomó varios minutos el poder asimilarlo, de manera que sus compañeros no estaban muy contentos con su desempeño. Entre pelotazos, empujones y gritos por parte de los demás, se hallaba bastante aturdido, a pesar de ello, estaba decidido a continuar hasta el final.

Naruto se regodeaba, sintiéndose bastante orgulloso demostrando que era superior al pelirrojo. Siendo ovacionado por sus espectadores, que dicho sea de paso, le brindaban todo su apoyo. Desafortunadamente, en un mal pase, el rubio perdió el control del balón, siendo arrebatado por el otro equipo, que vio la oportunidad de anotar gracias a que el pelirrojo se encontraba muy cerca de la canasta. No desaprovecharon la ocasión y en cuestión de segundos, el escocés se vio con balón en mano, pero para infortunio de su equipo, sin saber qué hacer con exactitud.

—¡Encesta! —gritó el moreno de pelo largo señalando hacia arriba, casi con desespero.

Kendrick sostuvo el balón con fuerza y, aunque inseguro, en un impulso dio un enorme salto, clavando el balón bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de los demás.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos quedando boquiabiertos.

—Lo siento, señores. —Se disculpó el hombre, viendo la cara de sus compañeros—. Tal vez no esté permitido meterlo así —dijo algo apenado.

—Clavó el balón —chilló Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos. Sai esbozó una de sus patentadas sonrisas y le palmeó el hombro—. Clavó el balón —repitió casi en trance.

—¡Asombroso! —exclamó Neji con júbilo, siendo de su propio equipo, estaba bastante contento—. ¡Sabe clavar! ¡Sabe clavar!

El pelirrojo lo miró confundido. ¿Entonces eso era algo bueno? No tenía idea.

—Pero si está permitido, ¿por qué ustedes no lo hacen? —preguntó el escocés, aún sin comprender.

—Fácil, porque no podemos —explicó Shikamaru.

Después de un choque de manos, continuaron con el partido, que en cuestión de minutos dio un vuelco en el marcador, dejando muy por debajo al equipo del rubio; pues el pelirrojo, una vez sabiendo que tenía una ventaja de altura con la que no contaban los demás, no dudó en aprovecharla, clavando el balón una y otra vez, provocando cada vez más desespero en el equipo contrario, más específicamente en el rubio, que observaba la derrota con imperiosos deseos de arrancarse el cabello. Un suplicio que no dio por finalizado sino hasta varios minutos después, al término del partido.

Lastimosamente, con el orgullo por el piso, no le quedó más que felicitarlo:

—Gran partido, Kendrick, gran partido. —Estrecharon manos y se dirigieron a las duchas. El pelirrojo bastante contento por su desempeño y sobre todo por el triunfo, no así el rubio con una evidente aura derrotista.

«¡Maldición!»

—Te dije que no te confiaras —le recriminó el azabache de pálida piel.

—No es necesario que me lo repitas, Sai —gruñó—. Ya lo sé.

**_oOo_**

Se sacó la toalla que tenía alrededor de la cintura para adentrarse en las duchas. Sorpresa la que se llevó al encontrarse a Kendrick haciendo uso de ella.

—Hey, Naruto —saludó mientras continuaba con su respectivo baño.

El rubio no pudo evitar que sus ojos bajaran y se fijaran en una parte bastante considerable de la anatomía del otro hombre. Sonrió nervioso y dio instintivamente un par de pasos hacia atrás, chocando con Shikamaru, quien se dirigía al mismo sitio.

—Eh, cuidado. ¿Ahora te va el exhibicionismo? —Se burló, una acción que duró poco una vez se giró para observar lo mismo que el rubio—. Qué problemático...

—¿Qué hacen ahí, par de idiotas? —Se les sumó Neji, quien tampoco pasó desapercibido al tipo que tenían al frente, que los saludaba de lo más amistoso mientras tarareaba alguna melodía y lavaba su cuerpo—. Santo… Dios…

—Eso sí es llamativo —soltó el azabache que se acababa de unir a la aparente reunión que sostenían sus compañeros frente a las duchas. Con la cabeza ladeada parpadeó varias veces—. Estás perdido, Naruto.

El aludido rodó los ojos, no necesitaba que remarcara lo que saltaba a la vista por mérito propio. Eso era algo inverosímil.

—Creo que padece lo de las vacas locas —agregó una voz enérgica a sus espaldas, haciéndolos voltear para verlo con rareza. Tras un bufido colectivo, se separaron para adentrarse en las duchas y salir de ahí.

**_oOo_**

—Debe tener algo escandaloso —comentaba Neji mientras lo seguía por los pasillos del gimnasio—. Conozco a un hombre que contrato cuando sospecho de infidelidad. Todo el mundo tiene secretos guardados, nadie está exento, y mi hombre es el mejor.

—No sé, se me hace muy barato —respondió Namikaze, algo inseguro.

—No, no lo será. Te cobraré el doble porque eres rico —agregó con sorna.

—No hablo de eso, idiota. Me refiero a que es muy bajo.

—Está jugando bajo, es igual —explicó el otro, tratando de convencerlo.

—Kendrick no está jugando sucio.

—Claro que sí: El asunto con Sasuke, el ser escocés, conquistar a tu _amiguito_ en Escocia, querer llevarlo al altar… ¿Quieres que continúe?

—La monstruosidad que carga —agregó entrometiéndose en la conversación, el chico de enormes cejas.

Naruto resopló intentando pensar con claridad. Estaba molesto, de eso no cabía duda, pero tampoco le parecía bien investigar a alguien escrudiñando en su vida, esperando encontrar algo sucio. Sin embargo, era consciente de que le convenía conocer al enemigo, saber con quién trataba, buscar su punto débil y derrotarlo.

—Bien, consíguelo —convino provocando que su amigo sonriera complacido.

—No te arrepentirás.

**_oOo_**

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, teniendo que soportar esa escena con una sonrisa cincelada en el rostro. ¡Quién diablos lo mandaba a él a ser un buen amigo! Maldijo todo lo maldecible. ¿En qué momento había aceptado ser el afanoso Padrino de honor?, cuyo objetivo principal era el de no despegarse del novio en todo lo que éste tuviese que hacer. Supo en ese momento, que no era más que el bonito nombre que le habían dado para hacerlo sonar importante, porque en realidad debían llamarle: el chofer, el mandadero del novio. Sin lugar a dudas, tenía sus pros, como el pasar todo el día al lado de su mejor amigo, pero los contra, esos sí que eran inadmisibles.

Maldijo por enésima vez en los veinticinco minutos que llevaba sentado en el auto, esperando a que su querido amigo se despidiera de su encantador prometido, que por suerte, se largaba de regreso a Escocia para dejarlo en sus manos. Sin embargo, no previó el infortunio de que esos dos parecían no querer separarse, dando semejante espectáculo frente a todos.

—¿Se lo va a tragar o qué? —gruñó para sí mismo, viendo cómo ese par se comía a besos en sus narices—. Ya, respiren, respiren, respiren…

Dejó escapar un suspiro con una vaga sensación de satisfacción al notar que, tal vez, los dioses o algún ser superior, habían dejado de importunarlo con sus desfavorables acciones para darle un respiro cuando finalmente el pelirrojo rompió el beso para separarse de su amigo.

—Gracias por todo, Naruto. —Levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

—De nada, ten un buen viaje. —Correspondió forzando una sonrisa.

Después de un último beso a su novio, el escocés se adentró en el aeropuerto y Naruto recibió a Sasuke en el auto. El rubio lo observó por el rabillo del ojo por un instante. Su talante era tranquilo, la idea que su moreno amigo seguía siendo el mismo, no tardó en cruzar por su mente. El chico que días atrás se había sentado frente a él, en la mesa de un selecto restaurante, mostrando una sonrisa poco común, o mejor dicho, nada propia, a un hombre que para él no era más que un desconocido, mientras se comportaba demasiado animado y complaciente conforme le anunciaba una fatídica noticia, era cada vez menos verosímil y más insoportable. Era un recuerdo que se desdibujaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Y no podía evitar pensar en que desearía no volverse a encontrar con esa persona de nuevo; porque ese no era su amigo, no era el verdadero Sasuke, y le gustaba creer que él era el único que conocía al auténtico, pues lo prefería por encima de todas las cosas: Su rostro inmutable, su sonrisa arrogante, inclusive su mirada airosa.

—Muévete, y deja de verme con esa cara de tonto.

Sí, inclusive el bastardo ofensivo, desagradecido y déspota que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Un poco de humectante? —preguntó el rubio, ofreciéndole un barra de labial. Sasuke le miró de soslayo, lo que el rubio supo interpretar como una muda disculpa por haberlo hecho esperar y porque tuviera que presenciar aquella escena fuera de lugar, y de paso aceptando también lo que le ofrecía—. ¿Adónde nos dirigimos?

—Vamos a la iglesia de San Jorge. —El rubio asintió poniéndose en marcha—. Kendrick se la pasó muy bien el otro día, supongo que hiciste un buen trabajo.

—De nada. —Aceptó el agradecimiento oculto en sus palabras—. No fue nada, es un tipo divertido. —Trató de sonar amable, omitiendo los detalles siniestros, entre ellos, los pensamientos homicidas que surcaron por su mente.

Después de un corto viaje, llegaron al lugar. Era una iglesia muy bonita, la arquitectura de estilo gótico le daba una impresión majestuosa.

Sasuke salió rápidamente del auto, pues el tiempo apremiaba. Naruto se apresuró para ponerse a su lado.

—Pensé que no me acompañarías. Solo vine a hablar con el reverendo, ya sabes, cosas aburridas.

—Vamos, teme. Es mi deber como tu _padrino de honor_ —repuso con una sonrisa irónica. Sasuke solo rodó los ojos, sin ánimo de réplica—. Por cierto, ¿quién es?

—El reverendo Brant es un gran amigo de la familia. Casó a mis padres e insistió en viajar hasta Escocia para la boda.

—Lo que no entiendo —intervino el rubio—, es por qué Kendrick no se quedó a ayudarte. Digo, tienes muchas cosas qué arreglar y el tiempo avanza a pasos agigantados.

—Ahí es donde entras tú, ¿no, Padrino de honor? —respondió mostrando una mueca burlona.

—Ya sé que soy tu salvación… «Tu número dos» —pensó molesto—. Pero, debería mostrarte más apoyo, eso lo que hacen los futuros esposos, ¿no? Aunque a mí no tienes que creerme nada, yo no tengo idea de esas cosas —insistió, en un vago y desesperado intento por persuadir a Sasuke y hacerlo entender que su pelirrojo novio, no era a quien necesitaba.

—Por supuesto que no tienes idea —murmuró Sasuke, tan bajo que no lo escuchó—. Verás, para Kendrick era más importante regresar a Escocia y hacer la petición al gran concejo para que nos pudiéramos casar, que quedarse aquí y escoger vajillas.

Naruto arrugó la frente, confundido, pues no tenía idea de lo que el moreno quería decir con eso.

—¿Concejo? ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Yo no soy escocés y su familia es algo… real —masculló notándose algo incómodo.

«¿Real?» Naruto casi se atraganta de la impresión. ¿Cómo que real?

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso es el rey?

Sasuke sonrió muy levemente y movió la cabeza en señal de negación. No parecía muy complacido con ese _pequeño_ detalle de la vida de su futuro esposo.

—Es un duque…

«Un duque» Se repetía una y otra vez dentro de la rubia cabeza. ¿Nada más que un duque? Por qué no le lanzaban un rayo de una maldita vez para terminar con ese suplicio.

¿Cómo iba competir con eso? A cada minuto se sentía más desanimado.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó el moreno al ver que su amigo se había quedado atrás, estático en medio del camino.

Naruto parpadeó para salir de sus devaneos mentales y fijó su mirada en la oscura de su amigo, quien le esperaba en la puerta de la iglesia, a punto de entrar.

—Un minuto, Sasuke. Acabo de recordar que debo hacer una llamada. —Trató de recomponerse y sonar casual. Sin embargo, Uchiha lo miró con cierta desconfianza, pero decidió adelantarse sin preguntar. Una vez hubo salido de su vista, el rubio se tomó la cabeza con desesperación, tironeándose de los cabellos, frustrado y sintiéndose desesperanzado.

—Un duque… —lanzó un lastimero susurro al aire. Luego, intentó cambiar su actitud para adentrarse en la estancia donde lo esperaba Sasuke, y así dirigirse a la oficina del reverendo.

Esperaron un par de minutos sumidos en un profundo silencio que a Sasuke le pareció muy extraño, pero que tampoco se sintió capaz de romper. Y Naruto, inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin enterarse de lo que sucedía en su entorno.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, delgado y a simple vista, simpático.

—¡Sasuke, querido! —Y bastante enérgico. Abrazó al moreno que correspondió con menos efusividad—. Te ves bien. —Se alejó para mirarlo.

—Un placer saludarlo —respondió el azabache con una pequeña reverencia. El hombre alzó la vista al percatarse de la otra presencia en la habitación y se aproximó para coger la mano del rubio y saludarlo.

—Este debe ser el afortunado caballero que desposará al joven Sasuke. —Naruto permanecía con una sonrisa en el rostro que se ensanchó al escuchar las palabras del reverendo. Ser él quien se casara con Sasuke, ¡qué más quisiera! Pero lastimosamente, no era así.

Pronto, Sasuke intervino:

—No, no me caso con él —explicó—. Él es Naruto, mi padrino de honor. —El hombre se volteó sorprendido.

—¿Padrino de honor? —Su mirada se alternaba del rubio al moreno, intentando descifrar si aquello era una broma, pero efectivamente comprobó que decían la verdad.

Naruto y Sasuke se removieron inseguros al notar que la sonrisa del reverendo se ampliaba, sobre todo cuando se acercó al rubio.

—¡Qué te parece! —exclamó con gran entusiasmo—. Tenemos a muchos gays y lesbianas en nuestra congregación. Bienvenido. —Acto seguido, abrazó al rubio con ímpetu.

Naruto parpadeaba perplejo, correspondió palmeándole la espalda al otro y enviándole miraditas asesinas a su amigo.

—Gracias, reverendo —dijeron al unísono en un tono forzado, antes de girarse y alejarse. El hombre mayor los condujo hacia un par de asientos para que se sentaran y poder comenzar así con la conversación.

—Bien, Sasuke. Hablemos de la boda —habló a la vez que le ofrecía una taza de humeante té—. Necesito algunos detalles de ti y de…

—Kendrick —respondió el moreno. El reverendo abrió su libreta para hacer las anotaciones correspondientes.

—Kendrick, un nombre muy curioso.

—Es escocés —intervino Naruto llevándose la taza a los labios.

—Cierto, eso tengo entendido. Cuéntame, Sasuke. ¿Cómo lo conociste? Quiero poner los detalles en la ceremonia —explicó observando al Uchiha.

—En realidad, todo fue muy rápido...

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, tratando de decir algo que fuese de ayuda, pero las palabras no parecían ser fluidas y ambos hombres (Naruto y el reverendo), esperaban atentamente la respuesta que no llegaba.

—Bien, querido. Háblame sobre eso —insistió el mayor.

—Sasuke —llamó el rubio captando la atención de su amigo—. Creo que es importante profundizar para los votos. Dile al reverendo Brant todo lo que sabes sobre Kendrick. —Sonrió—. Todo lo que amas de él. Y no solo las cosas obvias, sino las características únicas de Kendrick.

El moreno escuchaba atentamente, pensando automáticamente en las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero comenzó a inquietarse cuando se dio cuenta que no sería una tarea fácil.

—Esas cosas que te hacen reír y decir: Oh, eso es tan Kendrick —continúo Namikaze, soltando una risotada, representando la escena que el azabache debía recrear en su mente.

—Claro —dijo Sasuke algo inseguro.

—Después, no sé… Podrías conseguir información sobre Kendrick —agregó levantándose del asiento para aproximarse al reverendo, buscando, de cierta forma, apoyo para obligar a su amigo a indagar sobre esas respuestas, y luego de reflexionar mucho al respecto, se diera cuenta de que no conocía nada de la persona a la que estaba a punto de unir su vida—, que enfatice su lazo único. Tal vez, compartir su historia.

—Por supuesto. —Estuvo de acuerdo el hombre mayor.

—Supongo que es un amor que estuvo dormido mucho tiempo y que luego, simplemente renació —explicó el azabache.

—Eso puede suceder, pero… Sasuke, sé más específico. Háblame más de él. ¿Qué sientes por él? —Apremió. Ese asunto comenzaba a incomodar al moreno, y a cuestionarse sobre sus sentimientos con más profundidad.

Miró a los ojos al reverendo, quien esperaba atento por una respuesta, separó los labios tratando de articular palabras, expresar alguna idea coherente, pero en seguida volvió a cerrarlos, incapaz de responder. No sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo describir lo que sentía por Kendrick? Lo amaba, ¿qué acaso eso no era suficiente?

—¿Dónde se conocieron?

—En Escocia.

—¡Modigliani!* —Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas haciéndolos voltear—. Tu primer verano en New York salías con un tipo que trabajaba en Wall street, y te pidió que vivieras con él —comentó el rubio acercándose a Sasuke, quien lo miraba con mucho interés—. Tú no estabas seguro, y esa fue la época en la que descubriste a Modigliani. Te obsesionaste con la pintura de la mujer con la mascada azul sosteniendo a un bebé. —Naruto miró hacia un punto más allá de la ventana, evocando los recuerdos—. Sasuke dijo: "Esa pintura capta la esencia de una mujer mejor que una fotografía".

Sasuke estaba asombrado, observándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso…

Naruto le sonrió de manera enigmática y luego tomó posición en su asiento.

—Siempre has tenido gran fascinación por el arte, Sasuke. Encuentras muchos de tus sentimientos reflejados en las pinturas. Creas un vínculo. —Dirigió su mirada hacia el otro hombre—. También recuerdo que se espantó porque se sentía más apasionado por esa pintura, que por el señor Wall street, y se preguntaba si alguna vez conocería a alguien que le hiciera sentir tanta pasión como esa obra de arte.

—Eso es. —Sonrió complacido el reverendo—. ¡Eso es, Modigliani! —Apuntó en su libreta—. Ahora sé por qué lo escogiste para ser tu Padrino de honor, Sasuke.

Naruto se giró sonriente para enfrentar la mirada oscura y profunda de su amigo, quien aún no podía esconder la sorpresa que le causó descubrir que aquel detalle tan íntimo de su vida, el rubio lo conservaba fresco en su memoria. Sasuke no supo con exactitud qué era esa sensación de calidez que le embargó, sin embargo, dedujo que tendría que ser algo muy bueno.

**_oOo_**

Inhalaron profundamente…

Sasuke fijó su mirada en la de su amigo. Éste le devolvió una cargada de reproche.

—Lo lamento. —Se excusó el azabache.

—Primero tus amiguitas con complejo de princesas en aquel espeluznante lugar, y ahora me tachan de gay. ¿Qué vendrá luego? ¿Me llevarás a un club de Drag queens?

—No exageres, dobe. ¿Desde cuándo eres un homófobo? —Recorrían el jardín de la iglesia en dirección al estacionamiento.

—¿Te parece que exagero? No sé, quizás desde que ponen en duda mi virilidad. —Puso la cara más seria que pudo.

—No sé en qué te afecta. Eres hombre, el que seas gay… o piensen que lo seas —Lo arregló al ver la cara contraída de su amigo—, no significa que seas menos hombre. No te pongas en plan de macho empedernido conmigo, Naruto.

—No se trata de eso. Yo no soy gay. Me gustan las mujeres… y ¡los donceles! —chilló exaltado.

—El acostarte solo con mujeres te está atrofiando el cerebro, distorsionas la realidad.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, teme?

—¿Quieres decir que yo no soy hombre? —Se detuvo para enfrentar al otro—. Porque soy un doncel, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Lo sé, y por eso puedo decirte que eres hermoso. —Esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Si yo fuese varón, ¿dejaría de serlo?

—Tratándose de ti, seguro puedo hacer una excepción —bromeó tras lo cual mostró un gesto seductor que no tuvo ningún efecto en el otro, más bien lo agravó, haciéndole afilar la mirada con advertencia—. Es diferente, Sasuke. Tú tienes un encanto que me atrae…

El moreno apartó su mirada rápidamente de su amigo para evitar sentirse abochornado.

—Me refería a los donceles en general, idiota, no te lo tomes tan literal.

—Sigue siendo diferente, así es la sociedad: Los varones se acuestan con mujeres y donceles, las mujeres con varones y donceles; y los donceles, ustedes sí que tienen lo mejor de ambos mundos. —Sonrió con sorna.

—Estúpido —bramó—. Tú y yo tenemos exactamente lo mismo, lo que nos hace iguales. No, la altura no cuenta. —Se adelantó a los pensamientos que claramente pasaron por la mente del otro. Supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando el rubio lanzó un bufido inconforme.

Naruto se acercó para acariciar distraídamente los cabellos de su amigo.

—Si me acuesto con un doncel, habrá mucha diferencia a que me acueste con un varón.

—Y la única diferencia es que si no te cuidas, en nueve meses podrías tener a un mini Naruto entre tus brazos —agregó burlón.

—Eso sería algo muy bueno —murmuró soñador.

Sasuke le miró confuso.

—No, no lo sería. Porque tendrías una responsabilidad, de esas que te has esforzado por eludir.

—¡Claro que no! —Se quejó.

—Sabes que tengo razón. Un hijo es una responsabilidad para toda la vida, es un compromiso que tú no estás dispuesto a asumir.

—Lo haría si es mi hijo, Sasuke.

El moreno dibujó una sonrisa ladeada, pero en sus ojos había incredulidad y decepción.

—Ya tienes treinta, dobe, y sigues viviendo como en tus veinte.

El rubio se acercó al otro y lo agarró del brazo para obligarle a verlo y escucharlo.

—Solo espero a la persona correcta, Sasuke, eso es todo. Si voy a formar una familia será con alguien a quien ame.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi? —Soltó, mordaz—. Tú no crees en las almas gemelas, y menos en el "_juntos para siempre_". ¿Quieres hacerme pensar que has cambiado de opinión?

—Puede que así sea… Lo único seguro es que, estaré única y exclusivamente con esa persona que robe mi corazón, y sí, llámame cursi, meloso, patético y lo que quieras. Pero es la verdad.

Ambas miradas entrelazadas, retándose, enfrentándose: una para descifrar la verdad o la mentira en el otro, y la otra, esforzándose por entregar el alma en una sola mirada. Los iris azules bajaron lentamente, perfilando el rostro de perfectas facciones frente a él, a escasos centímetros del suyo. Tragó duro al fijarse en los labios, perdiéndose en ellos… dejándose llevar por la atracción, se acercó poco a poco a estos que no parecían querer alejarse.

El sonido del teléfono le hizo dar un respingo. Asustado, buscó en seguida el móvil en su bolsillo y contestó:

—¿Bueno? —Fijó de nuevo sus ojos en los de su amigo, que seguían clavados en él haciéndole sentir incómodo. Tenía una sensación de ardor en las mejillas que intentó disimular.

_—Hasta que contestas. He estado tratando de contactarte toda la tarde._

—¿Sai? Estaba ocupado, ya sabes… —El moreno rodó los ojos y tras eso, desvió la mirada hacia el jardín.

_—¿Andas de mandadero de tu mejor amigo?_ —Se escuchó una risita burlona—. _Querido Padrino de honor, no te quito más tiempo con tu preciado Sasuke. Llamo para confirmar lo de mañana en la noche. Los chicos quieren saber. _

—Claro, poker night…*—Le pareció escuchar un leve gruñido, pero al parecer éste provenía del azabache frente a él—. Sí, no hay problema.

—_Perfecto, hasta mañana entonces… Y suerte, no vayas a morir en el intento._ —Colgó tras lanzar una risotada.

¿Suerte? ¡Lo que necesitaba era un milagro!

—Yo… —Sasuke alzó una ceja y lo miró, severo.

—¿Vas a soltarme ya?

Naruto bajó la vista y abrió los ojos en demasía, puesto que aún mantenía el agarre en el brazo de su amigo. Inmediatamente, lo soltó y Sasuke dio media vuelta para irse, siendo seguido por el rubio.

—¿Te llevo a casa? —preguntó una vez estuvieron cerca del automóvil. El moreno asintió dándole la espalda.

Subieron al auto y se condujeron hasta el apartamento del Uchiha en un profundo silencio que ninguno se atrevió a romper. Una vez frente al edificio, Sasuke se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y se giró en dirección al rubio.

—Recuerda que debes arreglar lo de la despedida de soltero.

Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Viendo que no replicaría, Sasuke exhaló un suspiro dispuesto a salir por la puerta, pero una mano alrededor de su cuello se lo impidió. El rubio lo atrajo y depositó un dulce beso en la lívida mejilla.

—Te veo mañana —susurró Namikaze cerca de su oído. Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y hundió su mano en el cabello dorado para corresponder también con un rápido beso en la mejilla del trigueño.

Salió del vehículo y caminó hasta adentrarse en el edificio.

**_oOo_**

—¡!Poker night!

Un grupo de bulliciosos hombres se adentró en el penthouse, llevando consigo botanas y mucha cerveza.

—¿Quién está dispuesto a perder mucho dinero esta noche? ¡Me siento afortunado! —vociferó el de ojos grises.

Naruto se hizo a un lado para dejarles la entrada libre. Suspiró al posar sus ojos sobre la mesa de la sala, donde habitualmente se llevaba a cabo el juego de viernes por la noche con sus amigos.

—Deberíamos agregarle un poco de picante a la noche, ¿no creen? —comentó Neji divertido—. Llamemos a unas chicas, que nos hagan compañía y de paso nos divertimos jugando strip poker.*

—No tienes remedio —soltó Shikamaru acercándose a la sala para colocar las bebidas, pero algo llamó su atención haciéndolo detenerse de golpe—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con un tono de recelo.

Naruto suspiró y tras cerrar la puerta, se acercó a los demás que se habían quedado de piedra frente a la mesa atiborrada de cosas que todos denominaron como _sospechosas_.

—Bien, chicos. Esta noche no habrá poker —anunció—. Mañana es la despedida de Sasuke y ustedes —Los señaló a todos, que dicho sea de paso, tenían los ojos y la boca muy abierta—, van a ayudarme con las canastas de regalo.

Efectivamente, frente a ellos se encontraban una cantidad excesiva de canastas, cintas y objetos, en su mayoría, muy femeninos.

—Necesito que esto salga bien y no podré hacerlo solo, así que tomen asiento, agarren una canasta y llénenlas con un objeto diferente. Recuerden: Todas las canastas deben contener lo mismo. —Sonrió haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se aproximaran y comenzaran con el trabajo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Shikamaru, quien se encogió de hombros a la vez que soltaba un "Qué problemático", y se sentaba para iniciar con el arduo trabajo de hacer rizos con las cintas utilizando una tijera. Luego se le unió Sai, quien no le vio gran problema al asunto, no así Neji, quien seguía estático a unos pasos de la mesa.

—Están locos —soltó con desdén—. Yo no voy a ponerme a adornar canastitas de niñita.

—De hecho, asistirán donceles también —agregó el rubio con una sonrisita divertida—. Seré el único varón en la velada. —Se pavoneó porque sabía que sus amigos le envidiarían al estar rodeado de hermosas chicas, y chicos también.

—¡Ni hablar! —Neji dejó las botanas en un rincón de la mesa.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Sai mientras tomaba un par de velas aromáticas, sin poder decidirse entre un aroma o el otro—. Parece divertido. ¿Frambuesa o Armonía?

La expresión en su rostro de verdadera preocupación ante su indecisión, los hizo soltar una risotada, menos al Hyuga, quien mantenía su postura de inconformidad e indignación que a nadie le interesó.

—Anda, no seas aguafiestas, Neji. Mira, soy genial en esto —exclamó el de coleta mostrando el perfecto rizado de sus cintas.

Naruto les pasó varias bufandas y tela parecida a la que se utilizan en los velos de novia.

—Las bufandas celestes son para las canastas de los chicos, y las rosas para las chicas. Con esa tela deben envolverlas —Sacó unos objetos y los colocó sobre la mesa.

—¿Espuma y máquinas para afeitar? ¿Loción para después de afeitar? Debo admitir que es un gran kit. Antitranspirante, perfumes para hombre. ¡Uh, éste es bueno! —exclamó Shikamaru—. ¿Si ves, Neji? También hay cosas para machos —agregó con tono jocoso, y el de ojos grises solo bufaba—. Llena las malditas canastas y deja de ser tan nenita.

—¡¿Qué les parece?! —dijo Sai mostrando orgullosamente su primera canasta terminada.

—¿Frambuesa y Vainilla? —cuestionó el rubio.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? —gruñó ofendido.

Naruto sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—No es eso, pensé que Vainilla iba mejor con lavanda; pero así está bien —el moreno asintió y procedió a terminar con su obra de arte.

Al final de la noche, Sai, Naruto y Shikamaru habían terminado con la mayoría de las canastas, mientras Neji sentado en el sillón frente a la enorme pantalla, miraba un partido de futbol, y se tragaba las botanas y la cerveza.

—¿Dos jabones? —inquirió Sai al ver la canasta de Shikamaru—. Buena idea, hay que poner dos bolas —comentó tras agregar la misma cantidad en su respectiva canasta—. Oye, Naruto. Veo que serán muchos invitados. Parece que te queda trabajo por hacer.

—No son muchos en realidad. Familia y amigos de Sasuke —lanzó un suspiro de cansancio—. Todavía tengo que arreglar esto —señaló su casa—. Aquí será la reunión.

—Vaya amigo, no dormirás.

—No mucho, lo bueno es que ustedes me ayudarán —agregó sonriente.

Shikamaru y Sai cruzaron miradas rápidamente y buscaron una vía de escape.

—Recuerda que tengo esposa y me espera a más tardar a las doce. —Se excusó Sai.

—No te preocupes, yo hablo con Sakura. Estará encantada de que me ayudes. —Le mostró una mueca de triunfo que el moreno aceptó como una clara derrota, pues por alguna extraña razón, su esposa adoraba al rubio. Eran buenos amigos.

Shikamaru pensó en alguna excusa que le ayudara a salir de aquello. Pero no tenía esposa, su novia no vivía con él y nadie lo esperaba en casa para reclamarle por su tardía llegada. Así que después de pensarlo por unos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ningún objeto tratar de rehusarse.

—¡Oye, Neji! —gritó Naruto—. ¡Ven a poner bolas de jabón en las canastas!

El aludido se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la mesa viéndoles con reproche.

—Puedo sentir cómo mis espermatozoides se extinguen uno a uno dentro de mí —gruñó Hyuga.

—¡Cállate y llena una canasta! —dijo Sai lanzándole el objeto, que inmediatamente rechazó arrojándolo sobre la mesa.

—Voy a ir a club nudista a comer carne —sentenció el de cabello largo—. Luego me voy a pelear. —Tomó su chaqueta para salir del lugar—. ¡Llámame cuando encuentres tus bolas, Naruto!

—Claro, hombre rudo —respondió el rubio con burla.

—¡O tal vez estén en la canasta, junto a la fragancia _"sol de Tahití_"! —gritó antes de salir.

—¡Alguien tiene miedo de su lado femenino! —vociferó Shikamaru sacando carcajadas y una mueca obscena por parte de Hyuga antes de abandonar el lugar.

—Hice un buen trabajo, ¡eh! —exclamó Namikaze orgulloso, mostrando su última canasta perfectamente adornada, atada en un gran lazo con una bufanda rosada.

—¡Bravo! —le aplaudieron Sai y Shikamaru muertos de risa—. ¡Somos los mejores!

**_oOo_**

—¡Buenas tardes, señoritas, adelante! ¡Qué hermosas se ven!

Saludaba un caballeroso Naruto en la entrada de su lujoso penthouse, bellamente adornado con globos de color verde y Naranja, y manteles blancos en las mesas con una música agradable de fondo, recibiendo a una cantidad inesperada de personas, muchas mujeres y donceles, familiares y amigos de Sasuke. Cruzándose con saludos amables y otros más descarados a los que tenía que responder con naturalidad y cortesía, recordándose una y otra vez que era la despedida de soltero de su amigo y su objetivo era recuperarlo a cualquier costo, por la simple razón de que lo amaba, solo a él.

—Te ha quedado maravilloso, Naruto —expresó Candice—. Es la mejor despedida en la que he estado.

—Muchas gracias, me alegro que la estés disfrutando.

—¡Por supuesto! —La chica tomó un sorbo de la oscura bebida que ingería como parte de su extrema dieta.

—Candice, ¿no crees que deberías comer algo? —preguntó el rubio con preocupación al ver la palidez en el semblante de la chica.

—No, estoy bien —repuso ella con un ademán de mano, quitándole importancia. Se despidió del rubio y dio un vacilante paso, teniendo que sostenerse del hombre para no caer—. Todo bien —reiteró antes de alejarse.

Naruto suspiró y a su lado apareció el festejado.

—¿Algo va mal?

—Tu amiga —señaló a la mujer que acababa de alejarse—. Lo que hacen las mujeres para entrar en un vestido.

El moreno se alzó de hombros, nada qué hacer.

—Ahora sí olvidaste la regla de no admitir mujeres en tu casa —comentó el azabache con una mueca ladeada.

—¿Qué es una regla si no la puedes romper?

Sasuke jugó con el cristal entre sus dedos, observando el líquido amarillento, cuando una melodía escandalosa comenzó a taladrar sus oídos. Buscó la mirada de su amigo, pidiendo una explicación. El rubio sostenía el control sobre su mano para cambiar la música.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó con inocencia—. Es un remix de música Escocesa. ¡La gaita! Espléndida, ¿no te parece? Le subiré. —Así mismo lo hizo, provocando un zumbido en los oídos de Sasuke.

—¡No escucho! —agarró el control y silenció el molesto sonido, sin duda, sus oídos se lo agradecieron.

Naruto tomó del brazo al moreno, invitándolo a desplazarse por el lugar.

—Oye, quiero que pruebes esto. —Se detuvo frente a la mesera, quien ofrecía bocadillos. El moreno tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca—. Lleva pimienta, queso, carne de cordero bebé y glándula pituitaria de vaca. —Sasuke sintió agruras y arcadas. Aprovechó que Naruto no lo veía para tomar una servilleta y devolver los residuos en su boca, antes de que el rubio se volteara y le dedicara una fulgurante sonrisa—. Es una especialidad escocesa, Kendrick lo recomendó.

Sasuke bebió más champagne, tratando de quitarse el asqueroso sabor.

—¡Señores y señoras! —interrumpió en el salón, Amarie—. Miren lo que llegó para Sasuke. Lo envía Kendrick —dijo mostrando una caja de color blanco. Uchiha se acercó con curiosidad, al igual que los invitados. La caja con una abertura redonda al frente, mostraba una especie de rosa y tenía dentro una nota. Amarie la asió para leerla en alto:

_"Sasuke, querido, ésta es una extraña flor escocesa. Es un botón de arrojo. Solo florecen cuatro horas antes de extinguirse"_

Una exclamación colectiva inundó el salón y Sasuke trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, aunque apenado; pues Kendrick le había prometido buscar una de esas flores por todo el país, y no descansaría hasta encontrarla, solo para él. Pero muy en el fondo, Sasuke no se sentía muy a gusto al recibir un regalo tan poco masculino como ese, aunque sí se sentía como un desagradecido, sabiendo que al hombre le habría costado mucho esfuerzo encontrarlo.

Naruto posó sus ojos en la flor y luego en Sasuke, e intentó verse muy feliz por su amigo. Sin embargo, supo que a cada minuto que pasaba, perdía la oportunidad de recuperar al azabache, puesto que Kendrick se esforzaba tanto en ganar terreno y dejarlo rezagado.

—¡Debió calcular el tiempo perfecto! —clamó Regina, enternecida—. ¡Qué detalle!

Sasuke asintió, pidiendo a una de sus amigas que guardaran el regalo por él.

—Sasuke, cariño. Qué hermoso regalo. —Se abrazó a él una mujer alta, de piel blanquecina. Tenía el cabello azabache, ojos negros y profundos, y hermosas facciones. Muy parecida al Uchiha—. Me alegro tanto por ti. —Le sonrió con dulzura al separarse.

—Gracias, madre —repuso agradecido.

La mujer se alejó y Naruto aprovechó para mirarla con detenimiento. En seguida se percató de que la conocía.

—¡Mikoto! ¿Qué tal? —saludó a la mujer con gran efusividad. Mikoto era una mujer que irradiaba elegancia y clase, era muy propia, así que se giró para hacer un pequeño ademán con la cabeza devolviéndole el saludo.

—Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar, Naruto. Lindo hogar, por cierto.

—Gracias, un gusto. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Desde pascua, ¿no? —La mujer sonrió mientras daba un leve asentimiento.

—Sí —respondió escueta—. Cuando dormiste con la sirvienta.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta, tratando de evitar el ardor en sus mejillas.

—Pensé que ella no hablaba inglés —murmuró para sí mismo.

Sasuke se les unió a la conversación.

—¡Oh! ¿Listo? —Agradeció a los cielos porque alguien lo sacara de aquel incómodo momento.

El moreno asintió y señaló a la anciana que permanecía al lado de Mikoto.

—Naruto, ella es mi abuela Chiyo. ¿Las recuerdas?

Namikaze se inclinó un poco para saludar a la mujer.

—Hola, ¿cómo está? —saludó sonriente—. ¿Me recuerda?

La anciana aceptó la mano que el rubio le ofrecía y achicó los ojos, haciendo memoria.

—Ah, claro, el fornicador.

Naruto agrandó los ojos, pero pronto comenzó a reír escandalosamente, tratando de suavizar el ambiente, mientras Sasuke trataba de reprimir una risa.

—Exacto —agregó Sasuke, burlón—. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

El moreno le jaloneó por el salón hasta un rincón donde se encontraba un chico de espaldas.

—¡Suigetsu! —llamó la atención del otro—. Acércate.

El aludido se giró. Se trataba de un joven de exótica cabellera blanca, peculiares ojos lila y unos, aún más extraños, dientes afilados. Sin dejar de lado el detalle de que era un doncel.

—Un amigo del museo, mi mejor amigo —agregó el azabache. Naruto se tensó, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha, por lo cual agregó—: Después de ti, idiota.

El rubio clavó sus ojos en los de su amigo que le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona, antojándosele irresistible. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de estrujarlo entre sus brazos y comérselo a besos.

—No me digas que este es el famoso Naruto —habló Suigetsu—. Pero qué bueno está —murmuró pasando sus ojos como un escáner en el rubio, algo que no pasó inadvertido por los presentes.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta y ofreció su mano para que el otro la estrechara.

—Uh, pero cuanta formalidad. —El chico redujo la distancia que los separaba y se abrazó al rubio, más de lo que éste hubiese deseado—. Soy Suigetsu, y debo confesar que antes de conocerte, te odiaba, pero ahora puede que cambie de opinión. —Se separó tras dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del trigueño.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de aclararse la garganta.

—Suigetsu quería ser mi Padrino de honor —explicó.

El de ojos lila emitió un gruñido, cruzándose de brazos.

—Así mismo, rubito. De manera que puedes ir pensando cómo recompensármelo. —Seguido, le guiñó un ojo.

Naruto pasó saliva. ¿Cómo no se había topado con ese chico… antes, mucho antes? Ahora no le interesaba, y necesitaba una vía de escape, ¡ahora!

—Sasuke… creo que mejor...

—¡Naruto! —Se acercó corriendo Regina—. Shanon quiere saber dónde ponerse.

—¿Y esa quién es?

—La del entretenimiento —siseó irritada.

—¡Oh, cierto! _Gracias a Dios _—susurró muy bajito—. Por allá. —Señaló una esquina espaciosa. La mujer rodó los ojos y se alejó. Naruto por su parte, aprovechó para tomar del brazo a su azabache amigo e irse de ahí cuanto antes.

**_oOo_**

—¡Acérquense! ¡Acérquense! —gritaba una mujer de tez morena.

Los presentes se amontonaron en un rincón, desde donde podrían ver el acto de la mujer misteriosa que los llamaba. La famosa "Shanon" se encontraba cerca de una pequeña mesa redonda en la que reposaba una maleta bastante grande, pero que por el momento permanecía cerrada ante la expectación de los invitados, quienes habían formado un semicírculo frente a ella. Tenía un acento fuerte, y sus ropas eran llamativas, llevaba pantalones holgados y una túnica de color fucsia.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Shanon…

—Sasuke, esta fue idea mía —dijo el rubio una vez se habían integrado en el grupo para observar el espectáculo de la mujer.

—¿Ah sí? —respondió el moreno con incredulidad.

—Sí —repuso el otro, vanagloriado—. Y sé lo mucho que te gustó en la despedida de la hermana de Amarie.

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confuso.

—Ella no estaba en la despedida.

Inmediatamente la vista del rubio buscó entre la gente hasta que pudo divisar a Regina, quien se veía bastante contenta. La morena lo miraba de reojo y sonreía aún más.

Naruto tuvo un mal augurio.

—Antes de empezar quiero que todos respiren profundo y exhalen lentamente —continuó la mujer—. Es muy importante abrir el tercer ojo y conectarnos con nuestro ¡_Arggg!_ —la mujer imitó un rugido e hizo un gesto con la mano como si tuviera garras.

Las mujeres presentes soltaron una risita nerviosa y Sasuke alzó las cejas mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto, quien de repente se veía pálido.

—… antes de presentar los juguetes de placer. —A continuación, la mujer abrió la maleta mostrando un sinnúmero de juguetes sexuales.

—¿Placer? ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el rubio casi en shock—. No puede ser…

—Estos juguetes son mejor cuando se usan en un estado tántrico de meditación, y hoy les voy a enseñar cómo alcanzar su chakra sagrado —explicó a la vez que sacaba los mencionados juguetes y comenzaba a repartirlos entre los invitados.

Naruto observó aterrado la cara de disgusto de Sasuke.

—Todos estos juguetes están a la venta…

El rubio miró a Regina con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, y la morena le devolvía una mirada satisfecha y burlona.

—¡Oh, qué tenemos aquí! —La mujer tomó una braga y la sostuvo de manera que todo mundo la viera—. Pantaleta de dulce, ¿tienes hambre? —Se dirigió a Candice, quien avergonzada no supo qué decir—. Bien, cómete esto. —Le lanzó el objeto—. Ahora señores y señoras, ¿qué fiesta estaría completa sin las cuentas que brillan en la oscuridad? —agregó sacando un par de objetos conformados por cinco bolas cada uno, que podían unirse en un solo cordón.

Naruto vio horrorizado como la abuela de Sasuke se acercaba para agarrar las cuentas. La mujer se los tendió y le dijo que se los probara.

—¿Dónde va esto? —inquirió la anciana.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza cuando una oleada de risas se desató en el lugar. Así mismo, la señora los colocó alrededor de su cuello como un collar.

—Con ropa casual o muy formal, se ven lindas —añadió con amabilidad la mujer—. ¿Sabe qué?, ¿por qué no se las queda? Van muy bien con sus pendientes.

—Oye, Naruto. —Un ronroneo en su oído le hizo saltar del susto—. Mira esto. —Se trataba del amigo de Sasuke, quien sostenía un par de esposas aterciopeladas de color negro—. ¿Sabes? Me encanta que me aten —susurró sugerente, demasiado para la salud mental del rubio.

Un gruñido furioso a su lado, lo hizo espabilar. Observó que su azabache amigo se alejaba y por la tensión reflejada en su cuerpo, supo que tendría graves problemas. El rubio lo siguió hasta la terraza del penthouse. Sasuke tenía los codos sobre el borde y observaba el paisaje de la ciudad.

—Sasuke… Yo…

Uchiha se volteó para enfrentarlo.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo importante que es esto para mí, ¿cierto?

—Sasuke…

—No entiendes. ¿Qué fue eso de la música escocesa, los asquerosos bocadillos y la mujer de los consoladores…?

—No, Sasuke, escucha. ¡Regina me engañó! —Trató de excusarse al ver los oscuros orbes llenos de ira y decepción. Sasuke estaba dolido, Naruto lo sabía y eso le hacía sentir fatal.

—Por favor, Naruto. Si vas a estropearlo todo, al menos ten el valor de asumirlo. Siempre tienes una excusa —soltó con desdén.

Nunca imaginó que Naruto caería tan bajo. Al pedirle ser su Padrino de honor, Sasuke estúpidamente pensó que el rubio entendería el nivel de confianza que estaba depositando en él. Esperaba que Naruto actuara con la madurez suficiente como para entender que una gran responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros, y que Sasuke estaba confiando ciegamente en él. Sin embargo, ahora venía la decepción al darse cuenta que había sido un completo idiota al creer que el rubio pudiese con ello, y que en efecto, había arruinado una parte importante de su boda. ¿Era tan difícil de comprender que el hecho de haber encontrado a alguien a quien amar, que le correspondía y era con quien compartiría el resto de su vida, era importante, y por ende, todo "el ritual" que conllevaría a ese hecho, lo era también?

—Jamás debí pedirte que hicieras esto —masculló el moreno sintiéndose defraudado—. Ni siquiera crees en el matrimonio.

—¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? Tienes razón, no debiste —espetó molesto, harto de que el moreno nunca creyera en sus palabras, y a pesar de eso, se hacía llamar _su amigo_.

Sasuke se mordió los labios, obligándose a callar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no permitir que palabras hirientes salieran de su boca. No quería arruinar su amistad con el rubio, no ahora que lo sentía más lejano que nunca. Si lo perdía ahora, no sabría qué hacer, y en el fondo, quería que siguiera siendo su padrino de honor; pero ya no estaba tan seguro de dar esa responsabilidad al rubio, y mucho menos, confiaba en que éste la cumpliera a cabalidad.

Desvió su mirada, rehuyendo la azul que le atravesaba, claramente herido.

—Tengo que volver… —se alejó, dejando a Namikaze solo y lamentando su estupidez, y el haber caído como idiota en la trampa de Regina.

En definitiva, lo había arruinado con creces.

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

—Netball: Es un deporte femenino, con una estructura de juego emparentada con el baloncesto. Se juega en un campo de 30 por 15 m dividido en tres partes iguales, con dos canastas colgadas de un poste en los extremos. Hay siete jugadoras que sólo se pueden mover en zonas determinadas y no pueden moverse con el balón en las manos, se deben realizar una serie de pases hasta que el balón le sea entregado a la tiradora, ella será la que deberá encestar. Se juega generalmente en Europa.

—Poker Night: Significa "Noche de poker", en la que una grupo de personas/amigos se reúnen para jugar poker.

—Strip poker: El Strip poker es una variación del juego de cartas póquer en el que los jugadores se quitan prendas de ropa cuando pierden sus apuestas.

—Modigliani: Amedeo Clemente Modigliani (Livorno; 12 de julio de 1884 - París; 24 de enero de 1920) fue un pintor y escultor italiano, perteneciente a la denominada Escuela de París.

Arquetipo del artista bohemio, en su vida hubo estupefacientes, alcohol, mujeres, pobreza y enfermedad, y sólo alcanzó la fama después de muerto (como la gran mayoría de los artistas).

—Cuentas brillantes: Son las famosas bolas chinas. Pero las que usó la abuela chiyo son pequeñas, de unos 2.5 centímetros de diámetro.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias por leer. Saludos :)


End file.
